Un Gran Secreto III
by Ishida Rio
Summary: A veces los juegos se escapan de nuestras manos. Lo que parece divertido pronto se hace insostenible. Los sentimientos son ríos incontrolables, que ninguna represa puede detener. ExSy. Comenzamos con la última parte. EPILOGO UP
1. La ocasión hace al ladrón

UN GRAN SECRETO III

_'Secretos de dos no son de Dios_

_secretos de tres, secreto no es'_

Notas antes que nada: Al igual que las dos partes anteriores, este es un remake de mi propio fic (versiones nuevas). Espero que las disfruten. Rio 2004.

**Capítulo 1: La ocasión hace al ladrón.**

¿Cómo era posible?. Apenas había cerrado los ojos y la escuchaba el molesto escándalo del despertador. 

'Despierta Holgazán, despierta'

Cada vez las noches eran mas cortas y el trabajo no contribuía mucho con eso. El horario lo tenía completamente agobiado, y lo último que quería hacer era salir de su plácido, pero corto, sueño.

Adormilado y molesto, dio un par de vueltas en la cama sin decidir que hacer, intentando convencerse de que seguía dormido.

'Bip bip, Despierta Holgazán, bip, bip'

Ni siquiera la almohada de plumas de ganso lograba mitigar el ruido que le taladraba los oídos.

'Despierta Holgazán, desp...' ¡crash!

El pequeño reloj regalado por Sakura voló hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejando de sonar en el momento de chocar contra la pared. Un suspiro entre aliviado-entre molesto salió de sus labios. Sabía que el aparatito seguía vivo. Tomoyo había previsto 'accidentes' como ese, reforzando la cubierta del reloj.

Por fin el silencio reinaba de nuevo. El apacible calor que entraba por las ventanas lo acunaba una vez más... Sonriendo, acomodó su cabeza en las almohadas nuevamente... pero ya era tarde. Estaba despierto. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó el otro lado de la cama, sintiéndolo vacío y tibio.

-"Vaya si despierta temprano"

Lentamente sus perlas avellanas comenzaron a abrirse, pero la luz del sol no le permitía ver con claridad. Entre sombras y figuras mal delineadas, imaginó su cálido y acogedor dormitorio y su hermosa y enooooooooorme mansión.

-Supongo que es hora de levantarme también.

Ya sentado sobre la cama, se restregó los ojos y estiró lo brazos con toda la pereza del mundo. Entonces dejó que sus iris contemplaran a Sakura en el umbral de la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno pero...

-Oh-oh....

Pero recordó que la noche anterior había salido a celebrar que en 7 meses más sería padre... Y al parece lo había pasado mejor de lo que él mismo había creído.

-Eriol...

Efectivamente, la mansión Hiragizawa le daba los buenos días, con su decoración inglesa y sus almohadas de plumas de ganso... idénticas a las de su casa.

-Por fin despertaste

-¡Me copiaste las almohadas!

-Me gustaron cuando las probé en tu casa –respondió pícaro –

-.... ¿Cómo llegué aquí Eriol?

-Semi-desnudo...

-A tu casa, no a tu cama.

-En mis brazos como un apasionado amante de Verona ...

-Eriol...

-Bueno, salimos, nos tomamos unas cervezas y de pronto, sin saber yo como, estábamos aquí.

El inglés miraba sonriendo a Li. Su cabello caía por el peso del agua y su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una pequeña toalla color crema que había juego con sus piernas tostadas.

-¿Cómo te sientes futuro padre?

-Con la cabeza partida en dos...

-¿Solo la cabeza? –Syaoran rió por lo bajo –

-Ya me acostumbré a ti.

Tranquilamente Eriol va hacia el armario y escoge una tenida. Con ella en las manos, vuelve a la cama y se sienta junto a Li.

-¿Cómo lo pasamos? –preguntó este al darse cuenta que no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior –

-Estabas tan ebrio que no me dejaste hacerte nada. –dijo molesto el inglés –

-Entonces, la pregunta es ¿cómo lo pasé Eriol? –susurró en su oído –

-Pues... bastante bien –dijo mirándolo de reojo, mientras una marca oscura se formaba en su cuello, para fascinación del chino –aunque yo también lo pasé muy bien. Podrías beber más seguido.

-Sabes que a Sakura no le gusta –contestó sintiendo de pronto, el estómago más revuelto. Eriol aprovechó el instante para inclinarse sobre Syaoran y robarle un beso, mientras los tumbaba nuevamente en la cama. –

-Así que serás padre... –comentó con voz triste, sintiendo la deliciosa fisonomía que estaba bajo él –

-Ya sería hora que Tomoyo nos diera una noticia como esa... ¿no quieres tener hijos Eriol?

-¿Hijos?, pero... ¿qué pasaría con esto eh? –preguntó mirándolo de frente, jugando con sus mechones gráciles.-

-Esto algún día tenía que acabar. Lo sabíamos...

-Supongo...

-Vístete Ya Eriol, me tientas.

Y mientras Hiragizawa se vestía, Li tomaba una ducha. El sonido del agua era lo único que sonaba en toda la casa, y daba un aire de tranquilidad a la enorme mansión.

Pantalones oscuros, camisa y chaqueta. Con pasos lentos Eriol recogió el reloj ( que era de los mismos que Syaoran tenía) y suspiró triste.

.-Yo... no quiero que acabe...

Mientras Li, dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo en un intento de detener las potentes ganas de vomitar que lo invadían a cada momento. Una arcada le indicó que ni siquiera una noche de buen sexo podía hacer milagros.

Ya con es estómago más tranquilo y vacío, continuó con su baño, y su mente se evocó a otro punto importante de la presente jornada: la excusa hacia Sakura por no haber llegado.

_"Hola amor, ¿sabes?, no llegué anoche porque fui a beber con Eriol y quedé tan ebrio que no me di cuenta y casi lo violé. Pero al final fue lo que llaman 'una relación de mutuo acuerdo'. Hace varios años que tenemos de esas... ¡pero no creas que no te quiero Sakura!. ¡Claro que no!, te amo mucho. Pero Eriol me excita mucho, tu entiendes.... Pero ahora que viene el heredero o heredera Li, eso se acabó, lo prometo Amor, no más sexo con Eriol."_

No más Eriol... Pronto acabarían dos años de apasionada aventura con su 'padrino de bodas'.

--Con un padrino así quien quiere estar casado....

Pero nada era eterno. Y eso lo intimidaba. Dentro de la 'normalidad' de su doble vida de hechicero-empresario-líder-padre de familia-figura pública-amigo de político-esposo de la mujer más linda de Japón siempre había encontrado espacio para su relación extramarital, sintiendo consuelo y libertad en sus andanzas con Hiragizawa. La costumbre es poderosa...

--Pero... ¿nunca más?, no puede ser... –se dijo sonriendo mientras jabonaba su cuerpo –Al menos... una vez cada cierto tiempo...

El trayecto hacia la Mansión Li, luego del desayuno, fue silencioso y un tanto triste. Sus pensamientos los llevaban a sentimientos poco razonables y convenientes...

--Bien, creo que ya llegamos.

Syaoran levantó la vista y sonrió. Claro. Esa era su gran mansión. Mansión en realidad. Con mayúscula. Solo la de Eriol podía comparársele...

Li bajó del lujoso Lotus negro y ofreció a Hiragizawa entrar, pero este, educadamente, se negó.

--¿En serio no quieres?, a Sakura le gustaría.

--No puedo amigo. No tuviste mejor idea que avisarnos un domingo...

--¿Me lo reclamarás hasta el bautizo? –dijo sonriendo de una forma que le iluminaba la cara

--Tal vez... Mejor ve y dile a Tomoyo que debemos irnos.

--Como quieras ingrato.

--No digas eso. Nos vemos.

--Nos vemos.

El dueño de casa entró y saludó radiante a su bella esposa. Tomoyo sonrió y se despidió. Syaoran pudo ver como el Lotus se alejaba entre los jardines de su casa desde los ventanales del segundo piso, en donde se ubicaba la sala de estar.

--¿Cómo estuvo la noche? –preguntó Sakura, abrazándolo por la espalda

--¡Estupenda! –respondió encarando a Kinomoto, pero sin dejar que ella viera la extraña pena que comenzaba a llenarlo. Dos años de engaños le habían enseñado a mentir bastante bien. –Lo pasamos estupendo... ¿Y tú?

--También lo pasé muy bien. ¿Sabes?, vendrá mi Papá a vernos hoy.

--Excelente, tendremos visitas –dijo caminando y comenzando a sacarse la camisa que se había puesto hace menos de una hora, simulando cansancio -¿Y el Peluche?

--En el Jardín, como siempre relajándose.

--¿Está todavía en estado de shock? -ella asintió riéndose –Jaja, ¿y todavía quiere cortarme el cuello?

--Syaoran...

--Es verdad amor...

--La única verdad que sé... –dijo Sakura acercándose a su marido y rodeándolo con sus brazos –es que no puedo creer que por fin tendremos un hijo...

--Si... por fin –dijo con un suspiro mientras sus labios se unían en un tierno beso, que pronto comenzó a perder timidez y comenzó a encenderse en pasión. La lengua de Li buscó el interior de la boca de su pareja, y al jugar con la de ella, una imagen le golpeó la mente... un recuerdo de la noche anterior. Bruscamente se separa de Sakura, quien lo mira expectante.

--¿Qué pasa cariño?

--Eh... Nada, solo... recordé algo importante... Permiso.

--Claro.

Rápidamente fue a refugiarse a su dormitorio, dejándose caer tras la puerta. Estaba tan confundido como acelerado y no lograba entender porque se sentía de esa forma.

--Tiene que ser la emoción... si, eso debe ser...

Pero en su corazón, el sabía que no era eso... Y sin querer, pronunció la respuesta...

--Eriol...

***

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP... DESPIERTA HOLGAZÁN.... BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP...

Syaoran despertó bruscamente. Vaya sueño que había tenido. Se desperezó rápidamente y miró hacia los lados. Estaba en su casa, Sakura dormía a su lado. Eran las 06:00am. Hora de trabajar. Se dio una ducha fría para despertar bien y luego salió disparado a su oficina. En el auto se dio el tiempo de pensar el lo que había soñado... 

--_Que sueño más extraño... ¿Sentir algo por Eriol?, solo somos amantes... ni siquiera eso, solo amigos con confianza. Además, dejar de amar a Sakura, si ella es mi vida... iba a ser la madre de mi hijo, y yo el muy ingrato... No, no no. _

La queja de un conductor tras él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía llegar rápido a su trabajo o su Junta lo molestaría otra vez.

Afortunadamente el día pasó velozmente y pronto su sueño dejó de tener importancia en sus pensamientos.

Lo que Li no sabía era la noticia que lo esperaba en casa.

--¡¿Qué?!

--¡Oh vamos amor!, ¡no puedes enojarte!

--Pero... ¿dos semanas?

--No es mucho si lo comparamos con tus salidas amor...

--¡Mis...! –exclamó ofendido –Esos son negocios Sakura. Ne-go-cios.

--¿Y mi viaje acaso no...?

--No.

--No seas pesado Syaoran –dijo con cierto tono de amenaza –Además, es mi trabajo.

--Pues no le veo la necesidad a que trabajes.

--Te gustó mi trabajo mientras eran obras de caridad y paseos. Ahora que soy famosa no te gusta.

--¡No es eso! –gritó intentando borrar la obvia insinuación de "_Eres un tonto celoso y machista"_ –Solo no me gusta que tantos hombres te vean...

--Entonces tenía razón. –"_Syaoran... eres un tonto celoso y machista"_

Li guardó silencio para no seguir perdiendo en esa guerra verbal de "dime y te diré".

--Bien bien. Lo admito, soy celoso –bandera blanca de rendición total –Prometo portarme bien y no llamarte cada 15 minutos.

--Lo sé. Aunque no lo prometieras, ya dejé un vigilante sobre ti

--Un...

--Eriol estará contigo estas dos semanas. –una inevitable sonrisa apareció en los labios de Syaoran

--¿En serio?

--¿Te agrada la idea? –preguntó ella inocentemente –

--¡Por supuesto!.... –pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de su propia efusividad – Tú sabes, con mi mejor amigo y padrino de bodas...

--Me alegra que te haga feliz estar con Eriol... Así no te la pasas en tu oficina con esa odiosa secretaria

--Claro, así no paso todo el día con.... -¿?- ¿Mi odiosa secretaria?... ¿Estás celosa de Midori?

--¿Celosa yo?, ¿cómo crees? –reclamó –pero bueno, debo irme. Tomoyo me espera en el aeropuerto...

--Un momento, ¿te vas ahora mismo?

--Si –dijo ella dándole un rápido beso –¿No te molesta verdad?

--N...No, pero...

--¡Nos vemos Amor!

--¡Sakura!

El sonido de los neumáticos del Austin de Sakura se alejó poco a poco, sin que Syaoran atinara a hacer algo...

--¡Al menos espérame!

Y el Diablo Rojo nuevamente fue la salvación.

***

--Algún día vas a matarte en ese auto –reclamó Eriol

--¿En el Diablo?, por favor, ¡tiene unos frenos excelentes!

--Tendrá unos frenos excelentes, pero un pésimo conductor.

--Tú no eres más cuidadoso en tu Lotus que yo en mi Diablo.

--No compares Syaoran, no lo hagas.

Li rió al tiempo que divisaba ambos autos estacionados. El hermoso y delicado Lotus Negro contra el Diablo Rojo, de líneas aerodinámicas y modernas.

--Sígueme Syaoran –gritó Eriol antes que este subiera

--¿Dónde?

--Un café, ¿qué te parece?, así celebramos nuestros días de libertad.

--Excelente, ¿y dónde me llevarás?

--A tu casa, ¿qué tal?

--¬¬.

Ambos vehículos salen rápidamente hacia la Mansión Li. Las miradas no se hacen esperar, ¿y cómo no?, dos de los autos más caros y lujosos de Japón rondaban en las calles tranquilas de Tomoeda como si fueran el más común de los vehículos.

--¿Qué pasa Syaoran? –preguntó Eriol poniendo las tazas sobre la mesa, al ver que ya llevaba 10 minutos apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando su enorme jardín –Estás muy callado...

--Recordaba algo...

--Algo que no parece agradarte...

--Es algo que de cierta forma me asusta... y de cierta forma me atrae.

--¿Asustar y atraer?, no sé porqué me suena a algo relacionado conmigo –dijo riendo, en son de broma

--Era un sueño –dijo sonriendo –Sakura y yo íbamos a ser padres... –los platos de té que iban en las manos de Hiragizawa de inmediato resbalaron, pero el ágil hechicero logró tomarlos- Tú y yo terminábamos con nuestra aventura... –a espaldas de Li, Eriol sentía la pena llenar su corazón. ¿Terminar con él?, ¿acabar con eso? –Recuerdo que me decías, "_Vamos, solo tenemos unos meses para acostumbrarnos..."_

--Vaya sueño –repuso el otro, molesto -¿Y eso te tiene preocupado?

--No... –en cuanto escuchó la respuesta, Hiraguzawa se arrepintió de haber preguntado. –Yo... pasábamos una última noche... era genial, y después volvía a casa... Yo... yo trataba de besarla pero... –escondió la cara entre las manos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos –Yo... no sabía si seguía amando a Sakura...

--¿Qué?

--Yo... había alguien más en mi corazón, lo supe cuando la besé... Estaba confundido, no lograba entender el sentimiento y el sueño terminó de golpe, sin dejarme averiguar más...

--¿Alguien....? –un nudo se formó en su garganta. No había necesidad de preguntar quien era ese alguien

--No quiero hacerle daño a Sakura, y sé que lo nuestro no es serio, que no hay sentimientos de por medio... Pero tengo miedo.

--Es razonable que tengas miedo luego de un sueño así. Si hubieras soñado que Sakura moría en un avión no la hubieras dejado ir a este viaje. Es una reacción normal en el ser humano.

Syaoran volteó y enfrentó la mirada oscura de Eriol.

--Me alegra que siempre digas algo bueno en el momento preciso.

--Eso es porque soy bueno Syaoran, es un hecho.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, un beso los encontró de casualidad.

--Viles y descorazonados amantes... –susurró Hiragizawa en el cuello de Li –Eso somos... 

--Cierto...

--Canallas... viles canallas...

--Más canalla sería si me acostara con Tomoyo.

--Ahí serías un muerto, no un canalla.

--Jaja, entonces no debo contarte cuando lo haga.

--¡Syaoran!

Un juego de forcejeos y caricias casuales y sensuales que comenzó en la pared y terminó en el sillón.

--¿sabías que soy tu vigilante? –preguntó Eriol.

--Si, lo sabía. Mi esposa no confía en mí

--Y con justa razón.

--¡Ja!, no me vengas con eso marido modelo.

--Ehy, soy un excelente marido.

--Tienes una pésima memoria...

--¿No sabes acaso que los caballeros no tenemos memoria?

--Los recuerdos son un lujo de los buenos...

Juntos, y riendo, observaron en lento subir de la Luna llena, su eterna confidente.

--¿Crees que le cuente a Yue?

--No lo creo... Además, ella es demasiado pudorosa como para contarle todo lo que hacemos...

Un quejido cortó el aire y comenzó el juego...

**Continuará... **

**Notas: Bien, primer capítulo de la saga remozada. Al igual que la primera parte, dedicada a JYue que me dio la idea de hacerla. También a todos los que pacientemente la esperan. Espero que les guste, tanto a los que la conocen como a las que leen por primera vez. **

**Nos vemos. **

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	2. notas

**Notas. Importantes y ociosas notas. **

**Me rindo. Definitivamente no tengo tiempo ni ganas de arreglar este fic. Lo publicaré tal cual lo tengo en mi PC (hace como tres años) con las mismas notas, los mismos comentarios, los mismos errores (y horrores) y las mismas cosas que quería borrar. **

**Quizás, si algún día termino con toooooooooooooodos mis proyectos (jajaja ¬¬ buena broma) lo cambie. Pero en fin.... al menos así verán lo mal que escribía hace dos años, cuando empecé este fic (solo dos... no que hace dos años eran... dos??) **

**Eso. Ojala y no sea muy malo.**

**Ishida Rio.**

**Pd: si por casualidad se me escapó este mail ryochan2002@latinmail.com o parecido (que el 2002 sea 2000 o algo así) pues ese no va. SOlo los siguientes mails corresponden a mi:**

**ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com**

**asakura_nataku@hotmail.com**

**ahora si, bai bai**


	3. Problemas en la oficina

**Un Gran Secreto III **

**Capitulo 3: Problemas Periodísticos Por: Ryo-chan**

_"Secreto de 2 no es de Dios.. _

_secreto de 3, secreto no es..." _

Eriol le pidió a Shaoran que lo dejara en su casa para poder terminar unos trámites en ella. Bajó con todos sus regalos y los correspondientes a Tomoyo y vió el espectacular Diablo alejarse....

- chicos???!!! ya llegué! - que te había pasado amo? -preguntó Supi- no nos avisaste donde estarías. - pero si sabes que cada vez que las chicas salen me quedo unos días con Lee. Sakura me lo encomienda mucho. - vaya confianza que le tiene la maestra a su marido -dijo Nakuru- - y ustedes que han hecho durante mi ausencia?? - responder el teléfono de tus colaboradores para las elecciones y dar las respectivas excusas por tu desaparición... -se quejó la guardiana- - lo había olvidado!!!! las elecciones!!!!!

Al igual que Shaoran con sus negocios, Eriol con su política tenía mucho trabajo, en especial ahora que se acercaban las elecciones. Era el candidato de su partido y había quedado que discutiría la estrategia para atraer a los votantes...

- dios! van a matarme!!....

Rápidamente, comenzó a llamar a la gente con la que tenía que verse para disculparse y arreglar las cosas. Así, pasó la segunda jornada de "abandono"....

Mientras, muy lejos, en Kyoto, Sakura y Tomoyo descansaban de su agotadora jornada...

- te veías tan hermosa Sakura!!! no puedo creerlo, parecías un ángel!!! - ya Tomoyo, que me apenas.... - pero es que es verdad... cuando llegue a casa volveré a ver el video... te veías divina!!!

Una gran gota caía de la nuca de Kinomoto mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con unos ojos gigantes llenos de brillos y su cara roja de felicidad...

- Tomoyo... si sigues así enfermarás.... - cuando lleguemos a casa le mostraré el video a Shaoran, estoy segura que tendrá la misma opinión que yo... - A SHAORAN????!!!! pero Tomoyo.... esos vestidos eran muy... livianos... Shaoran se enojará... además, no le agradará saber que tuvimos una pasada de ropa interior.... - no no no.... él debe verlo.... Eriol también... ellos que son hombres te convencerán de los bien que te veías. - ay Tomoyo..... tu no cambias....

Entonces una muchacha delgada entra en la habitación del hotel. Lleva un traje elegante de color arena y una carpeta en la mano....

- señorita Daidouji, señorita Kinomoto, la ronda de prensa las espera en la sala de conferencias... - gracias Makoto. En seguida bajamos. -respondió Tomoyo- - que todavía nos traten de "señoritas". - señora suena muy adulto... muy viejo. - eso es cierto. Bajemos de una vez. - prepárate Sakura, por que te harán preguntas sobre eso... - conozco muy bien la verdad -dijo algo enojada- ningún periodista amarillista va a venir a acusar a Shaoran de adúltero...

Ambas mujeres bajan por el ascensor. Los guardaespaldas las esperan en la entrada de la sala de conferencias, la que está repleta de periodistas y empresarios varios. Los fornidos guardias las escoltan hacia la mesa en donde se ubicarán para contestar las preguntas que quieran hacerles....

- bien señoras y señores -anunció Makoto- la conferencia comienza en este momento y tendrá una duración de 30 minutos. Por favor, pregunten de 1 en 1 y cuando el tiempo acabe no hagan más preguntas. Por favor el primero....

Un joven de pelo negro levanta la mano y le dan la palabra...

- buenas noches, represento a la revista de modas de la cadena Versace. Señorita Daidouji, su nueva colección es más que nada atractiva y agresiva, denotando la ingenuidad de las mujeres pero resaltando su sensualidad, ¿de donde se insipiró para tal combinación?... - verás, para la colección femenina me insipé en la dama que está aquí conmigo. Sakura es una mujer sumamente inocente, pero muy atractiva en sus maneras. Creo que todas las mujeres tenemos esa mezcla en nosotras y una buena manera de sacarla a relucir es con la ropa adecuada. En cuanto a la colección masculina... me insipé en mi marido Eriol y Shoaran Lee, marido de Sakura además de otros hombres de la familia kinomoto, como su hermano Touya y el mejor amigo de este. Los 4 son hombres de carita angelical, pero de caracter fuerte y decido, sumamente varoniles y estupendos.

Otro hombre se levanta...

- señorita Kinomoto, ¿es cierto el rumor de su embarazo? - no en lo absoluto, aún no está en mis planes tener hijos. -¿y como se siente al ser elegida la mujer más sensual de japón? - esas cosas son exageraciones, no me lo merezco.

Una mujer toma la palabra...

- señorita Daidouji, ¿aprovechará esta gira por el país para promocionar la candidatura de su marido? - no, esto es moda, no política... - señorita Kinomoto, Su marido ha estado haciendo gran cantidad de movimientos financieros, se cree que la multinacional Lee podría estar en apuros económicos, ¿sabe algo de eso? - generealmente no me meto con la empresa, pero no hay apuros, los movimientos son por expansiones al extranjero solo eso.

Un sujeto sonriente se levanta. Sakura frunce el ceño al verlo...

- señorita Kinomoto... ¿ya se han aclarado los rumores de adulterio de su marido?

Toda la sala queda en silencio. Luego las miradas se dirigen a la Maestra de cartas...

- Shaoran jamás me ha engañado. No hay nada que aclarar. Como cualquer pareja tenemos nuestros conflictos pero no son de dominio público. Además, no se por qué usted es el único periodista que me sigue preguntando eso. Ya se demostró que fue un rumor que su periódico comenzó por su baja llegada a la gente y no toleraré que siga dañando la imagen de mi marido. - pero señorita Kinomoto, las fotos captadas por nuestro personal son bastante explícitas. - el problema joven, es que ustedes no diferencian entre una mujer cualquiera y la familia de Shaoran. - y el Diablo rojo que hace 4 meses recibió? ¿acaso no se devolvieron a su marido? - ese auto se lo regaló la hermana mayor de Shaoran en nuestro aniversario. Ninguna mujer es tan tonta como para devolver un Diablo. - pero señorita.... - YA BASTA!!!!!! no aceptaré una suposición más!!! No sé que tiene usted contra Shaoran, pareciera que le gusta, ¿acaso está celoso que esté casado conmigo?? jamás lo he visto preguntarselo a él ¿acaso le avergüenza verlo de frente?

Una ola de rumores cubrió la sala. Las cámaras de televisión se aseguraron de haber grabado aquella importante acusación y la cara de asombro del periodista del New York Times. Entonces, Sakura se retiró furiosa, seguida de Tomoyo y los guardaespaldas.

****

- si? - SHAORAN VISTE EL DIARIO DE HOY???????? - no, aún no Eriol. - mira los titulares.......

Aún medio dormido, Lee toma el diario y lo abre, al verlo se queda sin habla....

- pero.... - llama a Sakura inmediatamente! chao. - chao...

Los ojos de Lee estaban pegados en la primera plana:

"GUERRA AMOROSA POR EL EMPRESARIO MULTIMILLONARIO SHAORAN LEE POR PARTE DE LA SUPER MODELO SAKURA KINOMOTO Y EL PERIODISTA NORTEAMERICANO JAMES ROOSVELT...."

Fogosas declaraciones marcaron la jornada de ayer en la conferencia de prensa dada por Tomoyo Daidouiji y Sakura Kinomoto por motivos de la gira de modas realizadas por ambas. Aquí hizo aparición el periodista americano haciendo alusión a la supuesta infidelidad del empresario chino Shaoran Lee. Ante estas palabras, la top-model japonesa respondió textualmente... "No sé que tiene usted contra Shaoran, pareciera que le gusta, ¿¿acaso está celoso que esté casado conmigo?? jamás lo he visto preguntarselo a él ¿acaso le avergüenza verlo de frente?" Se espera la reacción de James Roosvelt, quien es un famoso paparazzi de parejas famosas, espcialmente conflictivo a la hora de dar opiniones. Se espara un juicio por injuria o un boicot periodístico contra la pareja más famosa de oriente....

- Sakura.... ¿¿que hiciste??

Pronto los temores de Shaoran se hicieron realidad. Su casa se vió invadida por periodistas que buscaban la verdad sobre las inclinaciones sexuales de Lee. El teléfono solo sonaba por los curiosos y sus puertas estaban invadidas de paparazzis. Shaoran temió por sus jardínes y por su Diablo que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta...

- dios, atrapado en mi propia casa.... ojala que no rayen el auto....

Entonces, ve entre la gente una luz de esperanza a un amigo... uno de sus empleados en la empresa, quien a duras penas logró entrar por una puerta lateral...

- Shaoran!!! que significa todo esto?? - es por lo que dijo Sakura. - vaya si te metió en líos... - Koji, necesito que saques mi Diablo de la puerta... van a destruirlo!! - entonces es cierto lo del auto??!! - no lo viste en la puerta????!!!! - pues no, seguí a la masa que está por el costado lateral. - por favor, saca mi auto... - como quieras.

Luego de unos minutos, el costoso vehículo estaba a salvo de la turba. Horas después, el amigo de Lee se fue dejando al pobre empresario solo en su prisión... su propia casa....

- Sakura... esto me lo tienes que explicar -dijo marcando el número del célular privado de Sakura- - Shaoran!! como estás??? - encerrado y rodeado de periodistas que quieren saber si me divorciaré para casarme con Roosvelt... Shaoran, no sabes cuanto lo siento! de veras no creí que fuera a pasar esto... - no te preocupes amor. Ya verás que se les pasará pronto. Espero que comienzen a buscar a Roosvelt y me dejen en paz. - cariño, quieres que vuelva? - no, no por ningún motivo. Recuerda que las eleciones son en unos días y se olvidarán de esto... - de veras lo siento.... - ya Sakura, está hecho... no te atormentes... - si las cosas no mejoran, usaré a Regreso para cambiar todo. - es buena idea.... pero recuerda que no es bueno usar la magia para cosas personales. - entonces veré que hacer, nos vemos cariño. - chao, saludos a Tomoyo.

Cuelga el teléfono un poco más tranquilo. Al menos a ella no la han molestado. Rogaba en silencio para que las elecciones borraran ese problema de la memoria de la gente. Y si no... había una "mágica" solución....

- es lo inevitable de ser un personaje público.... además.... ese Roosvelt no es mi tipo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Los periodistas al ver que Shaoran no daba declaraciones se fueron a buscar al desafortunado James R. Pero este ya se había ido de vuelta a su país. Entonces, la poítica hizo su acto de aparición y de los problemas pasionales, pasamos a las votaciones. Lee quedó en el olvido y la vida suguió con su curso.

- ahora te toca ser el centro de la atención Eriol. - así es. Desde ahora tendré que sonreir mucho y ser amable con todos, Buenas tarde señora.... muchísimas gracias señor.... no se preocupe, no lo defraudaré.... etc etc etc.... - es el peso de ser político. Cada uno tiene sus problemas en su área. - por lo menos aún no creen que soy homosexual. - no te rías, no fue gracioso. Los mafiosos de mi empresa quisieron demandarme por acoso sexual. - aún no los despides? - lo haré en 2 días. Justo antes que cumplan 1 año, así no tengo que pagarles extras por años de servicio. - podrían demendarte. - alego ineficiencia. - vaya embaucador. Sabes bien que hacer. - por supuesto.

Y todo siguió su rumbo.

10 días han pasado desde que las chicas se fueron. Las elecciones iban viento en popa y Shaoran tenía una nueva mesa de directivos. Las cosas pasaban con calma y los días no traían nuevos problemas.

- por fin descanso!! - ¿tuviste muchas discuciones con tu madre en lo de los nuevos gerentes? - para nada, ahora soy 100% dueño de la empresa y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. ¿Y tú como vas? - excelente, parece que voy a ganar. - ¿cuando se vota? - en 4 días. - yo votaría por tí... pero no puedo. - no eres japonés, no puedes ejercer derecho cívico.

Ambos ríen un rato. Se toman unas cuantas copas y comienzan a marearse....

- celebremos,. hip, por tu éxito Eriol.... - estás ebrio... eh... como te llamabas? - Shaoran.... tu también estas ebrio..... - el alcohol es una droga no lo crees? - y muy poderosa.... dame otro trago.....

Así, estuvieron bebiendo toda la noche, hasta quedar dormidos en los sillones. La mañana los despertó y junto con el sol, apareció la resaca y los inconvenientes de una noche de parranda....

- ay... mi cabeza.... - te dije Shaoran que no me tentaras! - eso! échame la culpa.... vamos por unos cafés cargados.

Al rato, ambos estaban en mejores condiciones. Jugaron cartas por mucho rato y luego almorzaron. A la hora de la cena comenzaron a ponerse.... "más románticos"....

- cuidado con la camisa Shaoran -se quejó Eriol mientras Leele besabas el cuello y comenzaba a apartar la fina prenda regalada por el joven chino. - te quejas mucho.... si le pasa algo, te compro otra....

Así siguieron besandose en el amplio sillón, Eriol sentado y Shaoran sobre las piernas de este. La casa estaba sola y silenciosa, la luna se alzaba blanca como de costumbre... solo que un invitado no esperedo llegaba en silencio a la casa.... Y ninguno de los 2 amantes se dió cuenta de ello......

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**notas: que tal a todos??? primero que nada les pido perdón por no cumplir mi palabra... los capítulos no son ni más largos ni mejores.... en especial este, que salió en un momento de ocio.... bueno, ¿se imaginan quien es el invitado inesperado?.... pues traera mas de una complicación a nuestra imposible pareja. Ojala que el proximo capitulo les guste.. por que será un solo enredo!!!!! nuevas verdades y secretos se descubren mientras que SH+E encuentran un inusitado aliado.... **


	4. Problemas periodísticos

**Un Gran Secreto III**  


Capitulo 3: Problemas Periodísticos  
Por: Ryo-chan  
  
  
"Secreto de 2 no es de Dios..  
secreto de 3, secreto no es..."  
Eriol le pidió a Shaoran que lo dejara en su casa para poder terminar unos trámites en ella. Bajó con todos sus regalos y los correspondientes a Tomoyo y vió el espectacular Diablo alejarse....  
  
- chicos???!!! ya llegué!  
- que te había pasado amo? -preguntó Supi- no nos avisaste donde estarías.  
- pero si sabes que cada vez que las chicas salen me quedo unos días con Lee. Sakura me lo encomienda mucho.  
- vaya confianza que le tiene la maestra a su marido -dijo Nakuru-  
- y ustedes que han hecho durante mi ausencia??  
- responder el teléfono de tus colaboradores para las elecciones y dar las respectivas excusas por tu desaparición... -se quejó la guardiana-  
- lo había olvidado!!!! las elecciones!!!!!  
  
Al igual que Shaoran con sus negocios, Eriol con su política tenía mucho trabajo, en especial ahora que se acercaban las elecciones. Era el candidato de su partido y había quedado que discutiría la estrategia para atraer a los votantes...  
  
- dios! van a matarme!!....  
  
Rápidamente, comenzó a llamar a la gente con la que tenía que verse para disculparse y arreglar las cosas. Así, pasó la segunda jornada de "abandono"....  
  
Mientras, muy lejos, en Kyoto, Sakura y Tomoyo descansaban de su agotadora jornada...  
  
- te veías tan hermosa Sakura!!! no puedo creerlo, parecías un ángel!!!  
- ya Tomoyo, que me apenas....  
- pero es que es verdad... cuando llegue a casa volveré a ver el video... te veías divina!!!  
  
Una gran gota caía de la nuca de Kinomoto mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con unos ojos gigantes llenos de brillos y su cara roja de felicidad...  
  
- Tomoyo... si sigues así enfermarás....  
- cuando lleguemos a casa le mostraré el video a Shaoran, estoy segura que tendrá la misma opinión que yo...  
- A SHAORAN????!!!! pero Tomoyo.... esos vestidos eran muy... livianos... Shaoran se enojará... además, no le agradará saber que tuvimos una pasada de ropa interior....  
- no no no.... él debe verlo.... Eriol también... ellos que son hombres te convencerán de los bien que te veías.  
- ay Tomoyo..... tu no cambias....  
  
Entonces una muchacha delgada entra en la habitación del hotel. Lleva un traje elegante de color arena y una carpeta en la mano....  
  
- señorita Daidouji, señorita Kinomoto, la ronda de prensa las espera en la sala de conferencias...  
- gracias Makoto. En seguida bajamos. -respondió Tomoyo-  
- que todavía nos traten de "señoritas".  
- señora suena muy adulto... muy viejo.  
- eso es cierto. Bajemos de una vez.  
- prepárate Sakura, por que te harán preguntas sobre eso...  
- conozco muy bien la verdad -dijo algo enojada- ningún periodista amarillista va a venir a acusar a Shaoran de adúltero...  
  
Ambas mujeres bajan por el ascensor. Los guardaespaldas las esperan en la entrada de la sala de conferencias, la que está repleta de periodistas y empresarios varios. Los fornidos guardias las escoltan hacia la mesa en donde se ubicarán para contestar las preguntas que quieran hacerles....  
  
- bien señoras y señores -anunció Makoto- la conferencia comienza en este momento y tendrá una duración de 30 minutos. Por favor, pregunten de 1 en 1 y cuando el tiempo acabe no hagan más preguntas. Por favor el primero....  
  
Un joven de pelo negro levanta la mano y le dan la palabra...  
  
- buenas noches, represento a la revista de modas de la cadena Versace. Señorita Daidouji, su nueva colección es más que nada atractiva y agresiva, denotando la ingenuidad de las mujeres pero resaltando su sensualidad, ¿de donde se insipiró para tal combinación?...  
- verás, para la colección femenina me insipé en la dama que está aquí conmigo. Sakura es una mujer sumamente inocente, pero muy atractiva en sus maneras. Creo que todas las mujeres tenemos esa mezcla en nosotras y una buena manera de sacarla a relucir es con la ropa adecuada. En cuanto a la colección masculina... me insipé en mi marido Eriol y Shoaran Lee, marido de Sakura además de otros hombres de la familia kinomoto, como su hermano Touya y el mejor amigo de este. Los 4 son hombres de carita angelical, pero de caracter fuerte y decido, sumamente varoniles y estupendos.  
  
Otro hombre se levanta...  
  
- señorita Kinomoto, ¿es cierto el rumor de su embarazo?  
- no en lo absoluto, aún no está en mis planes tener hijos.  
-¿y como se siente al ser elegida la mujer más sensual de japón?  
- esas cosas son exageraciones, no me lo merezco.  
  
Una mujer toma la palabra...  
  
- señorita Daidouji, ¿aprovechará esta gira por el país para promocionar la candidatura de su marido?  
- no, esto es moda, no política...  
- señorita Kinomoto, Su marido ha estado haciendo gran cantidad de movimientos financieros, se cree que la multinacional Lee podría estar en apuros económicos, ¿sabe algo de eso?  
- generealmente no me meto con la empresa, pero no hay apuros, los movimientos son por expansiones al extranjero solo eso.  
  
Un sujeto sonriente se levanta. Sakura frunce el ceño al verlo...  
  
- señorita Kinomoto... ¿ya se han aclarado los rumores de adulterio de su marido?  
  
Toda la sala queda en silencio. Luego las miradas se dirigen a la Maestra de cartas...  
  
- Shaoran jamás me ha engañado. No hay nada que aclarar. Como cualquer pareja tenemos nuestros conflictos pero no son de dominio público. Además, no se por qué usted es el único periodista que me sigue preguntando eso. Ya se demostró que fue un rumor que su periódico comenzó por su baja llegada a la gente y no toleraré que siga dañando la imagen de mi marido.  
- pero señorita Kinomoto, las fotos captadas por nuestro personal son bastante explícitas.  
- el problema joven, es que ustedes no diferencian entre una mujer cualquiera y la familia de Shaoran.  
- y el Diablo rojo que hace 4 meses recibió? ¿acaso no se devolvieron a su marido?  
- ese auto se lo regaló la hermana mayor de Shaoran en nuestro aniversario. Ninguna mujer es tan tonta como para devolver un Diablo. - pero señorita....  
- YA BASTA!!!!!! no aceptaré una suposición más!!! No sé que tiene usted contra Shaoran, pareciera que le gusta, ¿acaso está celoso que esté casado conmigo?? jamás lo he visto preguntarselo a él ¿acaso le avergüenza verlo de frente?  
  
Una ola de rumores cubrió la sala. Las cámaras de televisión se aseguraron de haber grabado aquella importante acusación y la cara de asombro del periodista del New York Times. Entonces, Sakura se retiró furiosa, seguida de Tomoyo y los guardaespaldas.  
  
****  
  
- si?  
- SHAORAN VISTE EL DIARIO DE HOY????????  
- no, aún no Eriol.  
- mira los titulares.......  
  
Aún medio dormido, Lee toma el diario y lo abre, al verlo se queda sin habla....  
  
- pero....  
- llama a Sakura inmediatamente! chao.  
- chao...  
  
Los ojos de Lee estaban pegados en la primera plana:  
  
"GUERRA AMOROSA POR EL EMPRESARIO MULTIMILLONARIO SHAORAN LEE POR PARTE DE LA SUPER MODELO SAKURA KINOMOTO Y EL PERIODISTA NORTEAMERICANO JAMES ROOSVELT...."  
  
Fogosas declaraciones marcaron la jornada de ayer en la conferencia de prensa dada por Tomoyo Daidouiji y Sakura Kinomoto por motivos de la gira de modas realizadas por ambas. Aquí hizo aparición el periodista americano haciendo alusión a la supuesta infidelidad del empresario chino Shaoran Lee. Ante estas palabras, la top-model japonesa respondió textualmente... "No sé que tiene usted contra Shaoran, pareciera que le gusta, ¿¿acaso está celoso que esté casado conmigo?? jamás lo he visto preguntarselo a él ¿acaso le avergüenza verlo de frente?" Se espera la reacción de James Roosvelt, quien es un famoso paparazzi de parejas famosas, espcialmente conflictivo a la hora de dar opiniones. Se espara un juicio por injuria o un boicot periodístico contra la pareja más famosa de oriente....  
  
- Sakura.... ¿¿que hiciste??  
  
Pronto los temores de Shaoran se hicieron realidad. Su casa se vió invadida por periodistas que buscaban la verdad sobre las inclinaciones sexuales de Lee. El teléfono solo sonaba por los curiosos y sus puertas estaban invadidas de paparazzis. Shaoran temió por sus jardínes y por su Diablo que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta...  
  
- dios, atrapado en mi propia casa.... ojala que no rayen el auto....  
  
Entonces, ve entre la gente una luz de esperanza a un amigo... uno de sus empleados en la empresa, quien a duras penas logró entrar por una puerta lateral...  
  
- Shaoran!!! que significa todo esto??  
- es por lo que dijo Sakura.  
- vaya si te metió en líos...  
- Koji, necesito que saques mi Diablo de la puerta... van a destruirlo!!  
- entonces es cierto lo del auto??!!  
- no lo viste en la puerta????!!!!  
- pues no, seguí a la masa que está por el costado lateral.  
- por favor, saca mi auto...  
- como quieras.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, el costoso vehículo estaba a salvo de la turba. Horas después, el amigo de Lee se fue dejando al pobre empresario solo en su prisión... su propia casa....  
  
- Sakura... esto me lo tienes que explicar -dijo marcando el número del célular privado de Sakura-  
- Shaoran!! como estás???  
- encerrado y rodeado de periodistas que quieren saber si me divorciaré para casarme con Roosvelt...  
Shaoran, no sabes cuanto lo siento! de veras no creí que fuera a pasar esto...  
- no te preocupes amor. Ya verás que se les pasará pronto. Espero que comienzen a buscar a Roosvelt y me dejen en paz.  
- cariño, quieres que vuelva?  
- no, no por ningún motivo. Recuerda que las eleciones son en unos días y se olvidarán de esto...  
- de veras lo siento....  
- ya Sakura, está hecho... no te atormentes...  
- si las cosas no mejoran, usaré a Regreso para cambiar todo.  
- es buena idea.... pero recuerda que no es bueno usar la magia para cosas personales.  
- entonces veré que hacer, nos vemos cariño.  
- chao, saludos a Tomoyo.  
  
Cuelga el teléfono un poco más tranquilo. Al menos a ella no la han molestado. Rogaba en silencio para que las elecciones borraran ese problema de la memoria de la gente. Y si no... había una "mágica" solución....  
  
- es lo inevitable de ser un personaje público.... además.... ese Roosvelt no es mi tipo.  
  
Los días comenzaron a pasar. Los periodistas al ver que Shaoran no daba declaraciones se fueron a buscar al desafortunado James R. Pero este ya se había ido de vuelta a su país. Entonces, la poítica hizo su acto de aparición y de los problemas pasionales, pasamos a las votaciones. Lee quedó en el olvido y la vida suguió con su curso.  
  
- ahora te toca ser el centro de la atención Eriol.  
- así es. Desde ahora tendré que sonreir mucho y ser amable con todos, Buenas tarde señora.... muchísimas gracias señor.... no se preocupe, no lo defraudaré.... etc etc etc....  
- es el peso de ser político. Cada uno tiene sus problemas en su área.  
- por lo menos aún no creen que soy homosexual.  
- no te rías, no fue gracioso. Los mafiosos de mi empresa quisieron demandarme por acoso sexual.  
- aún no los despides?  
- lo haré en 2 días. Justo antes que cumplan 1 año, así no tengo que pagarles extras por años de servicio.  
- podrían demendarte.  
- alego ineficiencia.  
- vaya embaucador. Sabes bien que hacer.  
- por supuesto.  
  
Y todo siguió su rumbo.  
  
10 días han pasado desde que las chicas se fueron. Las elecciones iban viento en popa y Shaoran tenía una nueva mesa de directivos. Las cosas pasaban con calma y los días no traían nuevos problemas.  
  
- por fin descanso!!  
- ¿tuviste muchas discuciones con tu madre en lo de los nuevos gerentes?  
- para nada, ahora soy 100% dueño de la empresa y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. ¿Y tú como vas?  
- excelente, parece que voy a ganar.  
- ¿cuando se vota?  
- en 4 días.  
- yo votaría por tí... pero no puedo.  
- no eres japonés, no puedes ejercer derecho cívico.  
  
Ambos ríen un rato. Se toman unas cuantas copas y comienzan a marearse....  
  
- celebremos,. hip, por tu éxito Eriol....  
- estás ebrio... eh... como te llamabas?  
- Shaoran.... tu también estas ebrio.....  
- el alcohol es una droga no lo crees?  
- y muy poderosa.... dame otro trago.....  
  
Así, estuvieron bebiendo toda la noche, hasta quedar dormidos en los sillones. La mañana los despertó y junto con el sol, apareció la resaca y los inconvenientes de una noche de parranda....  
  
- ay... mi cabeza....  
- te dije Shaoran que no me tentaras!  
- eso! échame la culpa.... vamos por unos cafés cargados.  
  
Al rato, ambos estaban en mejores condiciones. Jugaron cartas por mucho rato y luego almorzaron. A la hora de la cena comenzaron a ponerse.... "más románticos"....  
  
- cuidado con la camisa Shaoran -se quejó Eriol mientras Leele besabas el cuello y comenzaba a apartar la fina prenda regalada por el joven chino.  
- te quejas mucho.... si le pasa algo, te compro otra....  
  
Así siguieron besandose en el amplio sillón, Eriol sentado y Shaoran sobre las piernas de este. La casa estaba sola y silenciosa, la luna se alzaba blanca como de costumbre... solo que un invitado no esperedo llegaba en silencio a la casa.... Y ninguno de los 2 amantes se dió cuenta de ello......  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
notas: que tal a todos??? primero que nada les pido perdón por no cumplir mi palabra... los capítulos no son ni más largos ni mejores.... en especial este, que salió en un momento de ocio.... bueno, ¿se imaginan quien es el invitado inesperado?.... pues traera mas de una complicación a nuestra imposible pareja. Ojala que el proximo capitulo les guste.. por que será un solo enredo!!!!! nuevas verdades y secretos se descubren mientras que SH+E encuentran un inusitado aliado.... 


	5. Secreto de 2 no es de Dios

**Capitulo 4: Secreto De 2 No Es De Dios, Secreto De 3 Secreto No Es..... **

- esta noche te toca -gimió entre besos Eriol- 

- ya lo sabía.... 

La silueta se desliza lenta por la casa. Su pequeño cuerpo pasa sin problemas a través de los cuartos. Kero levanta las orejas pues cree escuchar un ruido... 

- viene de la sala... ¿qué pasará? 

Eriol y Shaoran continuaban son darse cuenta que el pequeño guardián se acercaba. Kero se detiene frente al una ventana al ver una silueta.... 

- Yue?? 

- si soy yo, ¿que pasa? 

- vaya, escuché ruidos y no sabía que era. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- vine a ver a Lee. ¿Y tú? 

- veo que Sakura realmente confía poco en el mocoso. 

Ambos guardianes se dirigen a la cocina, lejos de a sala en donde los amantes disfrutan sin enterarse de nada... 

- tengo mucha hambre.... espero que este mocoso tenga una despensa descente. 

- la tiene, mira esos estantes de arriba. 

Kero queda embobado al ver la cantidad industrial de comida. Con gran entusiasmo comienza a prepararse un gran sandwich... hasta que escucha otro ruido.... 

- Yue... ¿oíste eso? 

- no.... es tu imaginación... mejor come rápido. 

- si tienes razón.... 

Mientras, Shaoran acaricia con gran ternura el pelo de Eriol. Habían decidido esperar a que fuera más tarde. Solo eran las 23:30 y demasiada noche les quedaba por delante. Hiragizawa descansa sobre el fornido pecho de Lee mientras amenaza con quedarse dormido.... 

- Shaoran.... me dormiré antes que pase algo.... 

- entonces te despertaré.... 

Y después de la respuesta se dieron otro beso. 

Kero por fin terminó de comer. Y junto con Yue se dirigían al dormitorio principal por Lee. Al llegar vieron que no había nadie y creyeron que había salido. 

- ¿que haremos? 

- yo iré a ver televisión a la sala. Así estoy más cerca de la cocina y puedo ver una buena película mientras como. 

- te acompaño un rato... no tengo nada que hacer.... 

Una vez más, las criaturas mágicas se dirigen al salón. En el mismo sillón, aún abrazados y besándose siguen esos 2... 

- Yue... ¿es la voz de Eriol? 

- pues si... no sabía que estuviera visitando a Lee. 

- ¿que estarán haciendo? 

Kero fisgonea por la entrada al salón viendo la escena más impactante de su vida. yue lo acompaña en su asombro... ahora apoyados en la pared, Eriol intentaba alejar a Shaoran que literalmente "se lo comía" a besos... 

- pero... ¿que significa esto Yue? 

El ángel retira rápidamente al pequeño león de la entrada y se dispone a calmarlo para que no cometa alguna locura.... 

- cálma Kerberos.... 

- pero.... ¿el mocoso y Eriol? pero.... ellos son hombres!! que asco! 

- cuidado con lo que dices Kerberos! 

- pero tú eres diferente Yue!! no estás casado!! no engañas a Touya con la esposa de su mejor amigo!! si tuviera otro que no fuera Yukito..... 

- deja que hablemos con él, debe haber una explicación.... 

- engaña a Sakura con Eriol!! 

El grito alerta a los amantes que se separan bruscamente.... 

- ¿peluche? 

La frase había sonado demasiado clara "engaña a Sakura con Eriol". Shaoran se aleja de su pareja y se acerca a la entrada de la sala. Entonces, Kero sale a su encuentro de improviso.... 

- infame!!!!! INFIEL!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿como te atreves a engañar a Sakura?????!!!!!!! 

- Kerberos!!! 

El enorme león apareció casi sobre él. Yue salió detrás y puso su mano en el lomo del animal.... 

- Eriol, por favor, necesitamos conversar con Lee. 

- esperen.... yo también estoy metido en esto..... 

- pero queremos hablar con Lee, por favor vete..... 

Visiblemente preocupado, Eriol abandona la mansión Lee-Kinomoto.... 

- y bien??? -pregunta Kero- ¿que significa todo esto? 

- no significa nada -respondió Shaoran- 

- NADA??!! te estabas besando con mi antiguo amo!! engañas a Sakura!! ¿Por que estás con ella si amas a ese hombre? 

- no lo amo!!!!! yo amo a Sakura... lo que tenemos con Eriol es algo pasajero, sin sentimientos. Solo, por hacerlo..... 

- eres asqueroso mocoso.... pero ya verás cuando Sakura se entere.... 

- ella no puede saberlo!!!!!! Me odiaría.... no podría vivir sin ella!!! 

- no mocoso.... ella lo sabrá..... 

- Mi ama no lo sabrá. 

- pero Yue??!! 

- para qué hacer un daño innecesario?? Lee ama a Sakura. Eriol ama a Tomoyo. Solo es un placer que se dan. 

- Yue... es una traición al amor de Sakura! 

- Kerberos.... Sakura no es ninguna mártir del matrimonio. No creas que ella solo desfila con Tomoyo.... 

Tanto Shaoran como Kero quedan estáticos, impresionados por lo que el juez acababa de decir.... 

- quieres decir.... -comenzó Shaoran- que Sakura y Tomoyo..... 

-..... hace lo mismo que estos 2 ??? -completó Kero- 

- si. Las he visto. Es la misma relación. 

Una explosiva risa sale de los labios de Shaoran... 

- que te parece tan gracioso mocoso???? 

- una vez le dije a Eriol que no quería traicionar el amor que ella me tenía... y el me respondió "quién sabe si hacen lo mismo que nosotros"..... 

- no es necesario que lo sepa Kerberos. Entiéndelo. Ellos se aman. No se están traicionando. Además, se lo hacen mutuamente. Están iguales. 

- aún así no me gusta. 

- No le dirás nada a nadie Kero? -pregunta Shaoran- y tu Yue? 

- yo no diré nada Lee -dijo el ángel guiñándole un ojo- pero... con una condición.... 

- cuál??? 

- que algún día me dejes a mí también..... 

La cara de Shaoran se puso de todos colores..... 

- vaya condición.... 

- por mi parte, ni Touya se enterará... él menos que nadie.... 

- y tu kero? 

- no lo sé... debo asimiliar todo esto..... 

El guardián se retire visiblemente perturbado por los recientes descubrimientos. Shaoran y Eriol..... pero también Sakura y Tomoyo..... Yue y Lee quedan en la sala mirando a Kerberos alejarse... 

- gracias Yue. 

- debes ser más cuidadoso. 

- no me dí cuenta. 

- se nota que estabas... muy concentrado. 

- oye Yue.... en cuanto a tu condición..... 

- jaja.... no creas. 

- me alegra. 

- y... es cierto que Sakura.....?? 

- si, es cierto. Ella misma me contó. La situación la tenía muy nerviosa. 

- ¿crees que sería bueno que Eriol lo supiera? 

- no lo sé. No sabemos como reaccionará. 

- yo le diré mañana. Es justo que se entere. 

Shaoran se sienta pesadamente en el enorme sillón que antes compartiera con Hiragizawa. Yue se acerca a él y coloca sus manos en sus hombros, dandole un leve masaje... 

- relájate... no lo saben. Pero lo sospechan. 

- ¿por eso siempre deja gente cuidándome? 

- supongo que Tomoyo le dijo que sería bueno que alguien estuviera contigo. Ya sabes que ella es mucho más perceptiva que mi ama. Además con lo de ese periodista.... 

- no me recuerdes a ese Roosvelt. 

Yue continúa con su "terapia de relajación". Shaoran se deja llevar por el suave movimiento de las manos del juez. Luego echa la cabeza para atrás y mira al ángel.... 

- oye Yue.... en cuanto a tu condición..... 

Yue sonríe algo sorprendido. Realmente eso de tener relaciones a escondidas era una droga. Una vez que comienzas, buscas tu propio límite.... 

- si Touya se entera me mata... 

- no tiene por qué enterarse... 

- ¿qué pretendes Shaoran Lee? 

- pagarte el favor.... 

- eres un verdadero sukebe [persona dada a la lujuria] 

Shaoran se pone de pie frente al ángel. Este toma su cara entre sus manos y le da un largo beso. Lee responde con suavidad. Se abrazan un rato mientras Yue recorre el cuello de Lee. Pero luego se aleja y se encamina hacia la puerta.... 

- no seas ambicioso Shaoran. El que mucho abarca poco aprieta. No te metas con nadie más si vas a seguir con estas relaciones. Es jugar con fuego. 

Lee asiente sonriendo. Yue tenía razón. No es bueno confiarse cuando vas de la mano del peligro. Debía controlar las hormonas. No podía convertirse en un "picaflor" que va de pareja en pareja, teniendo la propia... ¿o las propias?.... 

- mejor me acuesto y me calmo. 

Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Su cabeza estaba hecha un solo revoltijo. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con "la culpa" de engañar a Sakura.... jamás se imaginó que ella también.... 

- Sakura y Tomoyo..... no lo hubiera creído.... 

La noche continúa bañando Tokyo. Las estrellas danzan en el cielo para todos por igual. Los celosos seres terrestres observan envidiosos su bello espectáculo. Shaoran duerme en su enorme cama, solo. Eriol piensa en su enorme sillón rojo. Aún piensa en Lee, no sabe nada de la conversación. Supi está con él mientras Nakuru hiberna como un oso. Al mismo tiempo, lejos, a cientos de kilómetros, Sakura y Tomoyo también duermen. Ha sido un día pesado para ambas. El desfile fue larguísimo y los periodistas no dejaban de seguirlas. 

Kerberos observa el cielo desde un rincón del gigantesco jardín de la mansión de su ama. Se siente confundido, siempre creyó que Sakura era una persona demasiado buena como para cometer un acto así. Un engaño así. Lo consideraba razonable en Lee... a él podía reprocharle todo lo que quisiera... ¿pero a Su Maestra? 

- ¿por qué Sakura?.... ¿mi niña pura e ingenua dónde quedó? 

- intenta comprender Kerberos. Es humana. -dice el juez apareciendo a su lado- 

- Yue..... ¿qué sentiste cuando te enteraste? 

- confusión y extrañeza, como tú. También pregunté por la pequeña ingenua y despistada. Pero así son... y así es su amor. 

- ¿su amor? ¿dentro del amor humano está la traición? 

- el amor humano es algo que aún no entiendes... por que lamentablemente no lo conocerás jamás...... 

- ¿y por qué no me explicas? 

Yue eleva la vista hacia la luna y sonríe.... 

- por que no es algo que tenga palabras, por que es algo imposible de expresar... y por que yo mismo aún no lo entiendo del todo. 

- el amor humano... ¿es solo el amor físico? 

- no.... el amor humano es.... como comer para tí. Una vez que lo pruebas, ansías más, se te hace imposible vivir sin él. -mientras explica, Yue recuerda escenas suyas con Touya- Las manifestaciones físicas son como un plato dentro de todo el menú. Un plato picante y bien condimentado que necesitas probar de vez en cuando... 

- ¿y lo que hacen ellos? 

- el peligro.... el peligro también es adictivo. Por lo menos Shaoran y Eriol saben que deben tener un límite, por que su relación no será eterna. Ellos llevan mucho tiempo en esto, se nota. Confío en que llegará el día en que van a decir por su cuenta... ya basta. 

- entonces.... ¿no está mal? 

- no he dicho eso. El que sepan medirse no le quita el grado de traición y el título de infidelidad. Pero en vista que el engaño es mutuo y sin afán de romper el matrimonio, no es TAN malo.... 

- me costará entender. 

- solo debes saber que mientras sus relaciones no causen daños entre los marimonios, no hay problema. 

- ¿y Sakura? ¿conocerá el límite? 

- no lo sé..... y eso me preocupa.. 

El sol vuelve a salir.... su brillo inunda las calles y los lugares más escondidos del jardín Lee-Kinomoto. Kerberos duerme bajo un árbol frondoso y alto... un árbol de cerezo. Despierta por la brisa en sus orejas y se cubre con sus alas, esperando dormir otro poco. Al ver lo inútil de su esfuerzo, se levanta perezoso y se estira con lentitud. Mantiene su forma original, lleva sus alas caídas y decide esconderlas para no dañarlas. De las pocas cosas que les gustan de esa enorme casa (además que Sakura vive en ella) es que sus jardínes y patios son tan grandes que puede andar libremente son esconderse... y si lo veían..... pues un millonario como Shaoran podía darse el lujo de tener un león como mascota...... 

- todos los millonarios son unos locos. Empezando por el mocoso.... 

Por un momento se sintió incómodo. No recordaba que había hecho el día anterior. Solo tenía algunas imágenes vagas de su sueño... algo relacionado con Shaoran y Eriol... pero no lo tenía claro.... 

- bah, si fue un sueño con el mocoso, ha de haber sido una pesadilla.... 

Mientras, escondido entre las ramas del árbol y comiendo una que otra cereza, Yue lo miraba complacido... Kero no recordaba nada.... 

CONTINUARÁ..... 

notas: ohayo!! ahora que lo veo, los capitulos son cada vez más cortos.... jiji ^_^U se me está acabando el entusiasmo... y con él las ideas..... confío en terminar el fic. 

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir acerca de este capitulo, solo que.... nada... es como es y cada uno debe haberse formado una opinión.... si se preguntan si explicaré la relación S+T, tal vez... aún no lo sé.... si tal vez en el siguiente cap. 

En el próximo capítulo, una leve revision a una pareja conocida... y una profunda a una imposible... pero muy importante en la relación Sh+E... mata ne!!! 


	6. De ángeles, hermanos y antiguos solteros

**_ UN GRAN SECRETO I I I _**

****

_ "Secreto de 2 no es de Dios... _

_ secreto de 3, secreto no es..." _

DING DONG... LEMON

****

**Capítulo 5: De Ángeles, Hermanos y Antiguos Solteros.... **

Contento con el resultado de "su experimento de olvido" en su compañero guardián, Yue se dispuso a volver a su casa. Touya seguramente lo estaría esperando impaciente en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados... 

-_¿En qué puerta me esperará?... en la de la cocina, no hay duda... el té estará hirviendo y habrán revistas en la sala, pero las puso él para mostrarme que estuvo esperándome. Me reprochará con voz dura, pero sin mirarme... "_¿dónde estabas?_"... jaja, ya me lo imagino..... _

La casa estaba igual que siempre por fuera, no se veía movimiento. El ángel entró anunciando su arribo. Al ver que nadie lo recibía, fue a la sala, y vio sobre la mesa varios montones de revistas. Luego, se encaminó a la cocina. El té hervía en el termo y Touya esperaba apoyado en el umbral entre el pasillo y la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, mirando el suelo visiblemente molesto. 

-Hola Touya. 

-¿Dónde estabas? -interrogó- 

-Estaba en casa de Li. 

-¿Y por qué? 

-Sabes que tu hermana me lo encomendó mucho. 

-Quizás por qué.... –murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- 

-No estás molesto ¿verdad? 

-No..... -dijo con un gesto exagerado mientras echaba té en una taza- ¿Cómo crees? 

-Mientes. 

Touya miró duramente a su pareja con sus ojos oscuros. Luego se empinó un gran sorbo de té, para mostrar que no daba importancia a la burla impregnada en la sentencia de "su" Juez. 

-De acuerdo, lo admito, estoy molesto. 

-Mientes.... 

-... –Touya lo miró sin entender y su gesto se hizo aún más molesto- ¿Puedo saber porqué esta vez? 

Yue se acerca al otro y pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

-Por que estás celoso..... 

Demás está decir que si las miradas mataran, Yue ya estaría bajo tierra... pero haciendo caso omiso a la vista "matadora" de Touya, él se acercó a su pareja y le dio un suave beso. Incómodo por la aseveración de Yue, Kinomoto se negó a corresponder. Seguía con el té en la mano sin abrazar ni besar a su pareja. Algo molesto, el juez se separó con un suspiro molesto. 

-Eres insoportable. 

Luego se preparó un té y se fue a su dormitorio... que era el que compartía con Touya... 

-Odio cuando se pone así -gruñó el Guardián y se tendió para dormir. Mientras, Touya seguía en la cocina con el té en la mano. Miraba por la ventana y pensaba en lo que Yue le había dicho- 

-¿Estoy celoso? no, son tonteras que siempre dice...... ¿lo estoy?...... 

Con paso rápido fue hacia el dormitorio. Al entrar vió al juez en un profundo sueño, de esos que caracterizan a Yue.... 

- justo ahora que iba a disculparme contigo....¿por qué siempre que quiero hablar contigo estás dormido?.... 

- por que tardas demasiado en hablar -le dijo Yue sin voltear ni abrir los ojos- 

- jamás me avisas si duermes o no..... 

- cuando crees que la gente duerme dices cosas que valen la pena.... 

El juez abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia Touya. Este lo miraba un poco molesto. No le gustaba que otros (en especial Yue, Sakura o Li) tuvieran la razón.... 

- de acuerdo... lo admito... -confesó acercándose a la cama- si estaba celoso. 

- es bueno saber que eres capaz de admitirlo.... aunque el hecho que no confíes en mí no me agrada.... 

Touya se tendió junto al ángel y este se apoyó en su pecho.... 

- no es que no confíe en tí Yue.... 

- ¿entonces? 

- es que.... sabiendo lo de el mocoso y el tipo ese Hiragizawa... ¿cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? 

Yue elevó una mirada interrogante a su pareja.... 

- ¿lo de.... Li y Eriol? 

- claro, que son pareja a espaldas de Sakura y Tomoyo.... 

- y... ¿tú como lo sabes? 

- solo lo sé...... 

Del asombro, Yue pasa a la extrañeza ante un hecho que parecía obvio... ¿si Touya sabía TODO.... 

- .... cómo es que no se lo has recriminado ni se lo has contado a mi ama? 

- no lo sé,...... supongo que haría sufrir al monstruo..... 

Con una sonrisa, el juez y Kinomoto se abrazan. Touya estrecha a Yue contra su cuerpo y le acaricia suavemente la cara.... 

- realmente no te entiendo Touya.... 

- lo que pasa es que me estoy acostumbrando al mocoso. ¿Te imaginas que se casara con otro? tendría que acostumbrarme a otro tipejo y .....no...... 

- realmente no te entiendo..... 

- ¡y ay de ti si te pillo en algo con ese! 

- ¿cómo crees? -pregunta ofendido- 

Un dulce beso los une. Pero Touya termina rápidamente con el gesto, su pareja lo mira sin comprender... 

- ¿qué pasa Touya? 

- ¿cambiaste el perfume? 

- no uso, lo sabes..... 

- entonces, ¿que es ese aroma que tienes? 

Yue huele su ropa y sus manos.... un aroma conocido lo impregna.... 

- se parece..... al perfume del mocoso..... 

*** 

El teléfono suena con insistencia. Recién despertando, Li va a contestar.... 

- ¿si? 

_- hola Shaoran, ¿como estás? _-la voz de Hiragizawa intentaba sonar cortés y normal, pero no le resultaba-

- durmiendo hasta que llamaste Eriol.... 

_- ¿qué pasó anoche? _

- nada... Yue nos ayudará con Kero.... 

_- ¿Yue?..... es cierto.. él "sabe" de estas cosas... _

- ¿por qué no vienes un rato? he estado de lo más aburrido, y ahora que me despertaste no tengo nada que hacer. 

_- ¿no irás a trabajar hoy? _

- no. Ven un rato.... nos divertimos... y luego sigues con tus elecciones... 

_- insaciable.... nos vemos en una hora. _

- ok. 

A la hora estipulada, el Lotus negro de Eriol hace acto de presencia. Su ocupante, vestido casualmente, se quita las gafas oscuras y entra en la casa... 

- hola Eriol. 

- hola.... ahora me cuentas todo lo que pasó.... 

- a grandes rasgos -dijo Li sentándose en el sillón- te tengo varias noticias. 

- te escucho. 

- bueno, después que te fuiste, el peluche iba a cortarme la garganta cuando Yue le dijo que no era TAN malo y todas esas cosas además de otras más, la cosa es que después el peluche se fue sin escándalo y me quedé con Yue.... 

- ¿no me digas que tú y él....? -preguntó con cara maliciosa- 

- no, solo un beso.... nada más. 

- comienzo a pensar seriamente que tienes un problema sexual Shaoran. 

- ¿lo dices en serio o en broma? 

- en serio.... primero conmigo, luego con Yamazaki y ahora quisiste cargarte a Yue.... por qué él es bastante fiel a Touya.... 

- no lo es tanto... y solo un gustito extra. 

-recuerda que Sakura puede enterarse cualquier día... 

- no importa.... 

- ¿?........ ¿qué pasa contigo Shaoran? ¿no te importa tu matrimonio? 

Li se puso de pie y se apoyó contra una pared cercana a la ventana. El viento jugaba con su pelo castaño y la luz del sol proyectaba una enorme sombra....... 

- La verdad Eriol.... ahora me siento menos culpable que nunca de todo esto.... 

- ¿qué pasa?....... ¿tu sueño no se estará cumpliendo? -la voz de Eriol era de real preocupación- 

- lo que pasa Eriol...... es que Sakura también tiene un amante.... 

-....... ¿qué? 

- que Sakura también tiene un amante.... 

- ¡¿y quién?! 

- ¿lo tomarás con calma? 

- me asustas Li.... 

- pero dime que lo tomarás con calma.... 

- de acuerdo... sé que no soy yo, así que... dímelo.... 

- Así como tú y yo estamos juntos.... Sakura tiene su secretito por ahí guardado.... 

- no más rodeos.... 

- To-mo-yo.... 

- ¿que tiene que ver Tomoyo con todo esto? 

- ¿no te lo imaginas? 

- ¿no me digas que.....? 

- ellas también..... Yue me dijo que Sakura se lo confesó una vez por que las encontró "in fraganti" 

- pe... pero..... 

- yo también me impresioné cuando me lo dijeron. No podía creerlo.... 

- pero, o sea, yo sabía que entre ellas había algo más que amistad y que Tomoyo siempre estuvo prendada de Sakura, pero.... ¿ellas también? 

- eso nos quita parte de culpa. -dijo sonriendo- 

- pero no significa que puedas meterte con cualquiera Shaoran, en eso te equivocas,.... 

- Yue me dijo lo mismo. Prometo comportarme y ser fiel a mi amante y mi esposa... 

- así me gusta. Mira que no me gusta nada que me engañes.... -reprochó en broma- 

Eriol se acerca a Shaoran y lo besa al tiempo que sonríe. Un suave juego de caricias los envuelve y la temperatura corporal comienza a subir. Las manos de Eriol ya se han perdido entre las ropas de Shaoran y este ya siente el efecto de los estímulos provocados por su pareja. Leves quejidos se le escapan de la boca y su cara se tiñe de un rojo carmesí intenso. Hiragizawa mira complacido. Pronto la polera de Li desaparece, el pantalón comienza a bajar. Shaoran está totalmente entregado. Eriol centra sus besos en el cuello del joven chino mientras este se aferra a la pared y a una cortina que alcanzó. Una vez más el sillón los recibe con sus anchura y comodidad. Li está completamente desnudo y espera impaciente las acciones de Eriol sobre su cuerpo. Este se dedica a explorar lentamente la fisonomía de su compañero, su cuello, su pecho, su torso..... está a punto DE.... cuando una alarma los interrumpe.... 

- ¡mierda! -se queja Eriol al tiempo que toma su celular- ¿si? -pregunta de golpe- 

_- ¿donde estás Hiragizawa? ¡tus adherentes te esperan! _

- ya-voy..... no vuelvas a llamar o no iré.... 

Lleno de ira vuelve la vista a Shaoran que le sonríe mientras regula de nuevo su agitada respiración.... 

- ve, es tu trabajo..... 

- odio cuando nos interrumpen.... con lo que me cuesta que te entregues de esa manera.... 

- siempre hay una segunda oportunidad... 

Aún molesto Eriol se despidió con un beso y volvió a su Lotus y se fue echando pestes contra el mundo y su democracia de elecciones. 

- era más fácil cuando había una monarquía y nadie elegía a nadie.... 

Shaoran se quedó por otro rato en el sillón inmóvil. Pensó en su nueva actitud "liberal".... 

- si sigo pensando así.... perderé a Eriol y a Sakura 

Luego de una ducha y de un enorme desayuno, Li se dispuso a ver tv. Justo a ese momento daban un boletín acerca del debate político que se daba entre los candidatos a la Presidencia de Japón.... 

"_En este momento podemos ver a los candidatos entrar al estrado del enorme teatro de la cuidad de Tokyo _-decía el periodista- _ vemos que entran señoras y señores.... Eriol Hiragizawa del partido liberal y Takashi Kurosawa representante del partido comunista.... el debate comienza señores telespectadores, aquí se espera que el supuesto 8% de personas que no saben por quién votar se decidan y escojan a uno de los candidatos...." _

- suerte Eriol.... 

*** 

- dios como odio estas cosas -pensaba Eriol- 

Los periodistas se agolpaban en las graderías del teatro. Eriol y su contrincante esperaban que comenzara todo en sus respectivos lugares. Hiragizawa vestía el elegante terno azul que Shaoran le había regalado. En sus manos se movía incansable un lápiz... aún estaba molesto.... 

- relájate Hiragizawa... -se decía a si mismo- tienes que mostrar tu mejor cara.... sonríele a las cámaras.... 

Por fin los presentes se organizaron y las rondas de preguntas comenzaron... 

_- ¿cómo pretenden combatir la pobreza? _

_- ¿que planes tienen para la contaminación? _

_- ¿qué opinan de la nacionalización de las industrias y el cierre de las fronteras a la extranjería? _

Estas y otras preguntas eran lanzadas a ambos panelistas. Cada uno las contestaba según los planes conversados con su partido y colaboradores. La ronda para ambos terminó y empezaron las preguntas que respondían desde su propio punto de vista.... 

- Señor Kurosawa... ¿que piensa, personalmente usted, de la alta influencia de extranjeros en la industria nacional? 

- pues yo pienso que Japón debe volver a cerrar sus fronteras. Somos capaces de mantenernos como un país independiente del mundo. 

- ¿y usted señor Hiragizawa? 

- considero conveniente e indispensable la comunicación de nuestro país con el resto del planeta. Nuestros conocimientos son útiles al mundo, así como sus conocimientos son buenos para nosotros. 

Al fin, y después de 4 horas de foro, todo acabó... pero los periodistas atraparon a Eriol en la salida y lo llevaron a una conferencia de prensa.... 

- ¿que opina de su participación en el foro? 

- creo que fui convincente.... 

- ¿y de su rival? 

- Kurosawa es un oponente muy fuerte.... 

- ¿que opina de las declaraciones de Kurosawa que si salía electo lo primero que haría sería sacar la multinacional Li de Japón? 

- ¿sacarla? no lo sabía.... 

- él dijo que usted recibía financiamiento de su amigo Shaoran Li y que su hegemonía sobre las industrias de nuestro país había sido facilitada por sus influencias.... 

- Shaoran tiene cierta hegemonía, es cierto. Pero no hay que olvidar que proporciona el 7.2% de los empleos de Tokio, el 40% de sus ingresos son pagados en impuestos a Japón y sus tributos a beneficencias y obras públicas superan los 15 millones de dólares anuales. Japón solo reporta perdidas. Si no fuera por su esposa, la multinacional se hubiera ido hace mucho. En cuanto a que recibo financiamiento para mi candidatura.... no es cierto. Jamás he aceptado un solo yen de su parte y no lo haré tampoco. 

- ¿entonces quién ha financiado su enorme candidatura? 

- yo. Pero cuando salga electo les daré un completo balance sobre mis gastos... 

Sonriendo hipócritamente a los periodistas, Eriol se fue a su casa. 

*** 

- ojalá que le vaya bien.... 

Shaoran se vistió de jeans y camiseta aprovechando el buen tiempo. Tenía que ir a visitar una feria que una empresa daría sobre sus nuevos productos y quería ver (como el común de los mortales) la nueva mercadería antes que se la fueran a presentar a la oficina. Salió en el jeep que Sakura le había dado y se encaminó a la ciudad. 

Una vez allí, se dio cuenta que la feria estaba peligrosamente cerca del teatro en donde había sido el foro político. Intentó pasar inadvertido y paseó como cualquier persona entre las multitudes. 

- estupendo... nadie me reconocerá y será una tarde tranquila -pensaba. 

Pero.... 

- disculpe señor Li, ¿nos permite algunas preguntas? 

- ^^' por supuesto.... 

En un lugar más alejado de la gente, el solitario periodista invita un café al empresario.... 

- ¿no lo molesto señor Li? 

- claro que no. 

- dígame.... últimamente su empresa ha recibido constantes ataques de monopolio y competencia desleal... ¿que opina usted de eso? 

- si a Japón le molesta mi negocio, me lo puedo llevar a china. 

- ¿y de su supuesta relación con los fondos que mantienen la campaña de su amigo? 

- Eriol es sumamente orgulloso, no hubiera aceptado jamás un solo yen de mi parte. Él y su esposa tienen dinero suficiente. 

- ¿que venía a hacer aquí? 

- vengo a la feria de la esquina. 

- muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Li. 

- no hay de qué.... 

Shaoran se disponía a irse cuando el mesero lo detiene con otro café... 

- ¿y esto? 

- lo pidieron para usted... y también esta nota.... 

Li la tomó y bebiendo el café la leyó... "¿_sabías que si te piden un café es señal de cortejo amoroso?" _

Shaoran miró a todos lados y luego observó la taza.... 

- ¿cortejo amoroso?...... 

- veo que aún me crees...... 

- ¿perdón?.... 

Frente a Shaoran, un hombre sonriente de su edad lo miraba. De pronto levantó su índice y comenzó.... 

- la verdad es que cuando te piden un café es señal de maldición, ya que el café es un brebaje que se consideraba mágico y se creía que lo tomaban los brujos.... 

- ¿? 

De pronto, una mujer aparece y toma del cuello al joven... 

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a la gente con tus bromas?! 

- pero Chiharu..... 

- lo siento señor... mi marido es un bromista, no quiso molestarlo.... 

- ¿Chiharu?....¿Yamazaki? 

- perdón señor... usted es.... 

- ¿Chiharu, no recuerdas a Shaoran Li? 

- ¿Li? ¿el novio de Sakura?... o sea, ¡el marido de Sakura! 

El grito de Chiharu llamó la atención de todo el local que plantó la vista en Shaoran. Este para evitar cualquier pregunta o comentario, salió rápidamente del café con Chiharu y Yamazaki, llevándoselos a su casa.... 

- vimos a Hiragizawa por la televisión. -comentó Chiharu- se veía un poco molesto... 

- si, tenía el debate para su candidatura. 

- ¿y tú como vas con tu empresa? -preguntó Takashi- 

- excelente, gracias por preguntar, pero hay mucha gente que quiere que me vaya del país. 

- pero a Sakura no le gustaría nada. -acotó él de nuevo- 

- a propósito, ¿como está ella? 

- muy bien. Ahora creo que están en Osaka con Tomoyo por los desfiles de modas. 

- ¿en Osaka? ¡allá vive Rika! hace tanto tiempo que no veo a las muchachas.. -se quejó Chiharu. 

El teléfono de Li sonó. Tuvo una conversación corta y luego cortó. Con una enorme sonrisa miró a Takashi. 

Una malévola idea cruzó la mente de Shaoran. A la primera desviación de vuelta a la cuidad volvió sobre sus pasos.... 

- ¿a donde vamos Li? 

- dime Chiharu,... ¿te gustaría encontrarte con Sakura y los demás? 

- ¡por supuesto! 

- ¿y qué tal si te compro los pasajes a Osaka y te vas a un hotel y te ves con ellas? 

- pe... pero..... es mucho dinero Li.. -le dijo apenado Yamazaki.- 

Shaoran miró a su amigo y le guiñó el ojo.... 

- oh, vamos, no es nada. Te quedas conmigo y con Eriol, lo pasamos bien y las muchachas se divierten. 

- ¿de veras puedes Li? 

- claro Chiharu, vamos por todo lo necesario... 

Al final del día, Chiharu abordaba en primer vuelo a Osaka. Yamazaki miró desconfiado a Shaoran.... 

- vaya si te deshiciste rápido de ella.... 

- vamos a mi casa. Llamaremos a Eriol y le diremos que estás aquí. 

- ¿y cuando vuelve Sakura? 

- Eriol me llamó. Tomoyo le avisó que se quedarán 10 días más por que Rika las invitó.... 

- Shaoran.... 

- no puedes negarte Yamazaki..... ven a mi casa, serás mi invitado de honor. 

De vuelta, el pobre Takashi se sentía secuestrado. Jamás había visto actuar tan rápido a alguien con tal de sacar a otra persona del medio.... 

- te ves nervioso Takashi.... 

- lo estoy amigo. 

- oh vamos, ni que fuera a violarte.... 

- es que tengo la impresión que eso va a pasar.... 

- vaya exagerado. Prometo no hacerte nada. 

- de acuerdo.... aunque no sé por qué me asusta tanto. Ya lo viví.... 

- y bastante que te gustó.... 

- es cierto. 

Yamazaki quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar los enormes jardines de la casa. Miró hacia atrás y adelante buscando la mansión que no se veía por ningún lado.... 

- ¿duermen en un árbol o qué? 

- lo que pasa es que como a Sakura le gustan los cerezos, cubrimos casi 1 kilómetro con ellos. 

Al llegar, por fin, al frontis de la casa, Takashi bajó más que impresionado del jeep. Siguió en silencio a su anfitrión admirando cada detalle de la costosa decoración. Li lo invitó a pasar a la sala. Con gran esfuerzo, Yamazaki cerró su boca y miró a Shaoran alejarse.... 

- voy a dejar unos papeles a mi dormitorio y vuelvo... 

Se encaminó hacia su pieza con el teléfono en la mano. Reía para sí... le diría a Eriol que Yamazaki estaba en su casa y se armaría una grande.... al llegar a su pieza marcó el número y dejó la puerta abierta... pero antes de poder hablar, el aparato desapareció de sus manos y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Al voltearse, Shaoran se encontró con Yamazaki en la puerta. Sin aviso ni advertencia, este se lanzó contra Li tirándolo en la cama mientras le daba un enorme beso. Rato después y con Shaoran suplicando por aire, el chico lo dejó..... 

- ¿y eso? -preguntó Li impresionado con Takashi sentado en sus piernas y sujetando sus brazos- mejor dicho... ¿y esto? 

- me dijiste que no me harías nada... pero nos aburriríamos mucho... y como sé que eres hombre de palabra..... seré yo el que haga algo.... 

Sin dar tiempo a palabras o risas, Yamazaki volvió a besar a Li mientras sus manos levantaban la camiseta que cubría es esbelto pecho de su amigo. No lo dejó participar en ningún momento mientras lo desnudaba.... 

- vaya, en un solo día me desvisten 2 hombres.... debo tener algo especial... 

- ¿estuviste con Eriol? 

- casi... tuvo que irse al debate... 

- entonces yo terminaré lo que empezó.... 

Sus manos se centraron en las zonas sensibles del hechicero chino. Luego levantó a Shaoran de los hombros y lo dejó sentado sobre sus piernas. Las caricias seguían y Li sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cara. Gemía sin restricciones y se sujetaba de los hombros de su amante para mantenerse... 

- ¿te gusta Li? 

- ah...ah.... 

- vamos dímelo...... 

En la cara de Yamazaki se veía que gozaba estimulando a Shaoran. Sus manos dejaron su entrepierna y se fueron a su cara para dar otro violento beso. Con un empujón dejó caer a Li que no podía hacer nada para resistirse... literalmente, se lo estaban comiendo.... 

- eres algo violento... 

- está comprobado que así se goza más.... vamos, voltéate.... 

- ¿tan rápido? 

- cuando llegue Eriol, habrá más..... 

Obediente y sumiso, Shaoran hizo lo que le pidieron. Ni siquiera pensó en que no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que había llegado a la pieza.... pero una explosiva sensación le impidió cualquier razonamiento. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina y un grito de dolor se agolpó en su garganta, su espalda se arqueó por la sensación, las lágrimas salieron automáticas y escondió la cara entre las almohadas para que no lo escucharan.... 

- ¿Te gusta Shaoran? -preguntó Yamazaki mientras salía y entraba en el cuerpo de Li. 

Este no respondía. Yamazaki lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, no hacía más que gemir y moverse al ritmo que le imponían. Dentro de la confusión que era su mente, pudo darse cuenta lo acostumbrado que estaba a Eriol, pero lo que Takashi le daba era... más salvaje, más violento... y le gustaba.... 

- ah... Taka, Takashi..... -gimió- 

El momento de ambos llegó con cierta precisión. Yamazaki paseó sus manos por la espalda de Li para relajarlo poco mientras salía lentamente de su cuerpo. Ya completamente afuera, dejó que este le tendiera boca abajo respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Él se acostó sobre el joven chino y besó su cuello repetidas veces.... 

- ¿te gustó Shaoran? -le susurró al oído- 

- si.... mucho.... 

- estupendo... por que aún no acaba.... 

CONTINUARA......... 

notas: .. violento yamazaki.... hice este episodio un poco más fuerte por que me di cuenta que estaba dejando a Shaoran como un depravado sexual.... 

Este capitulo va hacia JYue, inspiradora de toda esta locura... 

Bueno. Como pueden ve, Shaoran, Eriol y Takashi se divertirán en grande... pero, ¿y las chicas?.... el próximo capítulo será mi primera incursión en el yuri (versión femenina del Yaoi)... ¡ojala que les haya gustado este y que les guste el proximo! aunque acepto toda ayuda en cuanto a Yuri por que no se hacerlo....^-^U 

mata ne a todos! 

ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	7. Cuando las estrellas cantan una melodía ...

**_ UN GRAN SECRETO I I I _**

****

_ "Secreto de 2 no es de Dios... _

_ secreto de 3, secreto no es..." _

****

**Capítulo 6: Cuando Las Estrellas Cantan Una Melodía Prohibida... **

El teléfono de la casa Hiragizawa-Daidouji sonó con fuerza. Nakuru respondió.... 

- Eriol.. permiso... 

- ¿que pasa? -preguntó molesto- 

- te llaman. 

- te dije que no quería hablar con nadie. 

- es de la casa Li. 

- dile a Shaoran que después lo llamo. 

- es que no es él. No sé quién es. No quiso decirlo. 

Eriol miró extrañado a Nakuru. ¿Quién llamaría a su casa desde la mansión de su amigo si no era Li?... 

- ¿si? -dijo tomando el aparato- 

_- buenas noches Eriol. _

- ¿quién habla? 

_- no me recuerdas.... fuiste a darme con Shaoran algunas "clases de casados"... _

- ¿Yamazaki? 

_- el mismo. Me encontré con Li y estoy en su casa, ¿por qué no vienes?_

- ¿estás en su casa? pobre de tí. 

_- no lo creas, pobre de Shaoran.... ven un poco para que conversemos. _

- ¿por qué Shaoran no está al teléfono? 

_- descansa... está un poco agotado... _

- no me digas que tú.... oh Dios.... ¿como lo lograste? 

_- ven y te lo cuento.... _

*** 

La noche en Osaka brillaba con intensidad. La luna coronaba el cielo y las estrellas danzaban con la pálida reina. Sakura admiraba el paisaje desde el balcón de la habitacion del hotel... 

- ¿cómo estará Shaoran?.... no lo llamé para decirle que nos quedaríamos más tiempo. 

- no te preocupes linda. Yo le avisé a Eriol.... además, pareciera que nuestros maridos lo pasarán bien solos. 

- ¿por qué lo dices Tomoyo? 

- supe que Li se encontró con Chiharu y Yamazaki. Ella llegó hoy a Osaka. Li pagó todo, y Yamazaki se quedó con él. Según Chiharu, tu marido habló de encontrarse con Eriol y "pasarlo bien"... 

- no creo que tu hipótesis sea correcta Tomoyo -dijo ella mirándola- Shaoran y Eriol.... pero son hombres. 

- ¿y? ¿acaso nosotras no somos ambas mujeres? 

- si, pero..... 

- pero nada. Estoy segura que esos 2 tienen algo. Y apostaría mi colección nueva a que meterán a Yamazaki en su juego. 

La diseñadora se levanta y toma de la mano a su amiga. Lentamente la conduce hacia la cama y le pide que se siente.... 

- dime Tomoyo... ¿está esto bien? 

- no lo sabemos. 

- ¿y lo que hacen ellos? 

- tampoco lo sabemos. 

- entonces no vale la pena preguntárselo... ¿verdad? 

- así es mi hermosa Sakura..... tu y yo nos necesitamos... nos queremos.... 

- nos queremos... y nos deseamos... aún así a veces me da miedo. 

- lo que pasa es que eres muy inocente. Además que llevamos muy poco tiempo, no como ellos. 

- entonces.... -Sakura toma la cara de Tomoyo entre sus manos- recuperemos el tiempo perdido... 

Suavemente, la atrae hacia sí y la besa. Tomoyo responde con fuerza. Carga su cuerpo contra el de la Maestra de cartas tendiéndola sobre la enorme y acolchada cama. Sus manos se pierden en aquella amplia melena castaña. Por su parte, Sakura aferra a su amiga por la cintura atrayéndola lo más que puede para sentir su fisonomía. Tomoyo acomoda su cuerpo sobre el de su pareja y Sakura desabrocha los botones de la blusa azul que llevaba puesta. Suavemente, Daidouji comienza a besar su torso, su cuello, acariciando sus suaves senos. Gemidos cortos se escuchan por toda la habitación. Sakura se aferra al cuerpo de Tomoyo al tiempo que baja el cierre de la falda que lleva puesta la famosa diseñadora. No pasa mucho rato antes que ambas estén desnudas, una al lado de la otra. Kinomoto se coloca sobre su amiga y acaricia su pecho. Las caricias hacen reaccionar el cuerpo de la chica de pelo largo. La Maestra retrocede sentándose sobre la cama. Con suavidad, separa las piernas de Tomoyo... un fuerte grito de placer resuena entre las paredes. ... 

- ah, Sakura.... ah.... 

Tomoyo coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza de su amiga y la acerca más a ella. Mientras, la lengua de la modelo explora el interior de aquella delgada mujer. Daidouji cierra con fuerza los ojos y abre la boca suplicando aire. Sakura a su vez, se acaricia a si misma. 

La espalda de Tomoyo se arquea ante la llegada de su momento clímax. Kinomoto la mira complacida, sin dejar de estimularse. Al darse cuenta, su pareja sonríe... 

- déjame a mi eso Sakura.... 

Al igual que ella, la lengua y los dedos de Tomoyo exploran su interior. La ex-card captor mueve las caderas para ampliar la sensación y se aferra a las sábanas cuando su hora llega. Ambas mujeres, exhaustas se tienden abrazadas. 

- sabes Sakura.... 

- ¿que pasa? 

- quería preguntarte algo... 

- dime. 

- ¿es posible amar a dos personas? 

- dicen que no. No sabría responderte.... 

- ya veo. 

- ¿por qué me lo preguntas? 

Tomoyo se eleva y besa profundamente a Sakura. Esta puede sentir algo nuevo en aquél beso... 

- Tomoyo... ¿qué pasa? 

- creo.... que te quiero Sakura... 

- yo también te quiero Tomoyo. 

- No amiga, no cariño... yo... creo que te estoy empezando a amar... como cuando eramos niñas. 

Sakura se levantó asustada... 

- ¿amar?... pero Tomoyo... ¡tu gran amor es Eriol! 

- lo sé, siento que mi sentimiento por él no ha cambiado... es lo que siento por tí lo que está creciendo. 

- ¡no puedes amarme Tomoyo! tú estás casada con Eriol y yo con Shaoran, ambas luchamos mucho por estar con ellos. Ambas los amamos. Ellos también nos aman. 

- ¿y si uno de ellos se enamora del otro? 

- no pasará... estoy segura de eso. 

Kinomoto se aleja de la cama y comienza a vestirse apresuradamente. Luego se dirige a la puerta cunado escucha la voz de Tomoyo.... 

- tú no cambias Sakura.... a mí no puedes engañarme. 

La mujer lanza una mirada de extrañeza a su amiga.... 

- ¿de qué hablas? 

- nunca has sabido esconder tus sentimientos.... tú también me estás amando... lo sé. 

- tal vez si estoy amándote.... pero por ahora mi amor por Shaoran es más fuerte. 

Sakura sale de la habitación dejando a Tomoyo en la cama. La diseñadora se viste y coloca sobre sus hombros una prenda que su amiga dejó olvidada.... 

- Sakura.... mi bella Sakura.... no sé a quién amo. Pero sé que tú tampoco estás segura. Tu amor por él no es más fuerte que el que sientes por mí.... 

*** 

Eriol no cabe en sí de asombro. Lo que Yamazaki le cuenta es realmente increíble.... 

- no puedo creerlo... ¿en menos de 10 minutos? 

- así es.... cuanto extrañaba el cuerpo de Shaoran.... 

- ¿y ese desgraciado no hizo nada? 

- ¡claro que hizo algo! 

- ¿y qué? 

- hizo lo que pedía.... 

Ambos estallaron en una gran carcajada. Li los escuchaba desde su dormitorio. Habría ido a callarlos a los 2, pero el dolor en su interior por la paliza recibida le impedía moverse... 

-auch, nunca me habían tratado tan mal.... -su mente refleja los recuerdos de "experiencias" pasadas- la primera vez con Eriol, casi me maté cuesta abajo y tuve que aguantarme las costillas rotas. La segunda, me azotaron contra una pared y casi me electrocutan, la tercera, ya con Yamazaki... Dios que no me hicieron esos 2 aquella vez... se rieron de mí abiertamente... que mala suerte tengo, estoy destinado a sufrir en manos de mis amantes... de solo acordarme de la vez que visitamos a Takashi.... ay..... 

- atado no era mucho lo que podías hacer Li, no te tortures... -le dice Yamazaki desde la puerta- 

- eso es cierto. -apoya Eriol- aquella vez si que lo pasé bien... además no alegaste nada.... 

- si hubieran dejado mi boca tranquila les hubiera dicho un, ay, buen par de verdades.... 

- jaja, bueno Shaoran, ¿se te pasó el dolor? 

- para nada... no sabes lo brusco que eres.... 

- pues recupérate rápido que Eriol y yo queremos recordar viejos tiempos.... 

- ¡A NO! no lo harán... ay.... de nuevo 

- ¿y cómo lo impedirás? casi no puedes moverte... 

- ya encontraré la manera.... -Shaoran los mira incrédulo desde la cama mientras se sienta trabajosamente- ¿de veras quieren como esa vez? 

- Shaoran tiene miedo... -sentencia Eriol- se ve en su cara.... 

- si hubieras estado en mi lugar también lo tendrías...... 

Yamazaki se acerca a la cama y se sienta con el deshecho Li. Este lo mira desconfiado... 

- te ves nervioso amigo.... 

- lo estoy. 

- ni que fuera a violarte... 

- es que tengo la impresión de que eso vas a hacer... 

- pero si ya lo viviste.... 

- y no me gustó nada..... 

Eriol también se acerca. Shaoran siente que está atrapado entre 2 fieras hambrientas... de él..... 

- oigan muchachos... no vamos a ponernos pornos a estas alturas... piensen en mí... estoy convaleciente de una gran paliza.... 

- pero Shaoran.... te ayudaremos a sanar... 

- no Eriol... prefiero el conducto regular.. el reposo.... 

- de acuerdo, Yamazaki, dejemos que el pobre enfermo descanse. 

- como digas... 

Shaoran los mira a ambos con cara acusadora... 

- ¿qué planean ustedes 2 contra mí? 

- shhhhh, los enfermos reposan... y duermen... 

- no quiero dormir. 

- sht! los enfermos no hablan! 

- oh vamos Yamazaki... 

- silencio! 

Li obedece ante la orden. Lentamente, las horas comienzan a pasar. Eriol y Yamazaki conversan y comen alegremente y no dejan ni moverse a Shaoran. Este mira impaciente y poco a poco entiende el plan de sus amigos.... 

- "_desgraciados los 2.... quieren matarme de aburrimiento y que yo mismo se los proponga... pero no lo van a lograr" _

En eso, Takashi se acerca al enorme equipo de sonido de Li tiene y lo prende. Justo tocan en ese momento "Lady Marmalade" de Christina Aguilera y Cia.... 

-Voulez vous couche avec moi, ce soir... -repite Eriol mirando a Shaoran- 

- mi francés es pésimo amigo... ¿podrías traducirme? 

- Voulez vous couche avec moi, ce soir -vuelve a cantar este mientras se acerca a Yamazaki seductoramente y lo abraza- dice más o menos... acuestese conmigo esta noche.... 

- interesante letra... -Yamazaki responde al abrazo y besa a Eriol suavemente. 

Shaoran observa todo impasible. Sabe lo que traman y no se dejará vencer.... 

_- "hagan lo que quieran.... cárguense aquí mismo si quieren!!!, no me harán ceder...." _

Shaoran estaba decidido a no caer bajo la trampa de esos 2... pero el cuerpo y la mente no siempre trabajan juntas y poco a poco Li comenzó a sentir los efectos de tamaña vista. 

Mientras, Eriol y Yamazaki lo "pasaban bien". El joven mentiroso estaba contra la pared y el político sobre él con sus manos perdidas en su pantalón y en de su amigo. 

_- "Dios.... ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?.... no quiero caer de nuevo.... aquella vez me dolió mucho..... no quiero de nuevo...." _

Shaoran dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Yamazaki lo notó y le hizo un gesto a Eriol para que mirara. Hiragizawa no perdió el tiempo y, dejando a su amigo, se dirigió en silencio contra su presa sabiendo el momento de debilidad que se avecinaba.... 

- "ahora sí Shaoran...." 

- _"no quiero de nuevo.... pero con esos 2 ahí..... las ganas son irresistibles.... pero debo ser fuerte si me atrapan.... ni siquiera podré sentarme o pensar sin que me duela... sé fuerte, sé..¿¿¿QUÉ???" _

Sin previo aviso, Eriol tomó la barbilla de Shaoran y le plantó un profundo beso. Li lo miraba estupefacto y su mente ordenó a sus manos alejar al lanzado inglés. Pero las manos no obedecieron.... ¿motivos?..... Yamazaki le tenía 1 mano.... ¿y por qué no usó la restante para alejarlo?..... el mismo Yamazaki había puesto la mano libre... adivinen donde.... 

_-_ ¿qué dices ahora mi querido Li? -preguntó Yamazaki al ver que Shaoran comenzaba a mover la mano por sí solo.- 

- _"Vamos Shaoran Li! quitatelos de encima..... NO PUEDO.. ¬_¬..... NO PUEDO, LO ADMITO, QUIERO ESTO, QUIERO ESTO Y MAS.. dios que asco me doy..." _

Eriol notó como Li se tendía en la cama mostrando su "sumisión". Aún no soltaba a su chino amigo, pero este tampoco soltaba a su ex-compañero que ya comenzaba a dejar salir leves suspiros. 

- hasta que te rindes -suspiró Eriol entre besos mientras levantaba la polera de Li- 

La mente de Shaoran era un solo revoltijo. No comprendía por qué a pesar del dolor que sentía aún y de sus ganas de negarse, el cuerpo no le obedecía. Ahora entendía eso que Yue le había dicho... "Jugar con fuego"... las llamas (y las hormonas) lo invadían cada vez que Eriol se le insinuaba de esa manera y ya no era capaz de controlarse. Y para colmo con Yamazaki al lado, la cosa se veía negra... 

Una vez desnudo, Li comenzó a recordar la "despedida de soltero" que habían dado a Takashi. Este al principio estaba nervioso, indeciso, pero luego él y Eriol habían tomado la delantera y su pobre cuerpo había tenido que pagar las consecuencias. Shaoran cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse cuando sintió hacia donde iban las manos de sus 2 amigos... 

CONTINUARÁ........... 

ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 

para el siguiente cap...... no lo se aun no pienso en él.... 

mata ne! 


	8. Dia libre

**Capítulo 7: Día Libre. **

El sol alumbró con fuerza la mansión Li-Kinomoto. Los jardines se llenaron de luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas de los cerezos con fruto. 

Eriol se daba una ducha tranquilo al tiempo de Takashi preparaba el desayuno. ¿Syaoran?... dejémoslo un rato fuera de todo eso... mientras se recupera. 

La tetera zumbó mostrando que el agua hervía. Yamazaki preparó un exquisito té con canela y colocó la mesa con pan y demases cosas que atiborraban el refrigerador de la casa. 

En eso, Hiragizawa sale del baño secándose el pelo. Se sienta en la cama con cuidado de no mover a Syaoran. 

- Psst, Syaoran, ¿duermes? 

- No... -respondió él con un susurro- 

- ¿Todavía te duele? 

El pobre Li asiente levemente. Su cara se veía marcada por el camino de las lágrimas y su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de tamaña lección. A cada movimiento, su fisonomía temblaba como una hoja por el dolor. 

- De veras lo siento Syaoran... Realmente nos pasamos anoche. 

- No te preocupes -dijo Li con un hilo de voz- Después de todo... ay... yo también tengo parte de culpa. 

- Descansa amigo. 

Hundiendo la cara entre las almohadas, Syaoran volvió a dormir. Eriol se vistió y se encaminó hacia la cocina, desde donde emanaba un exquisito aroma. 

- ¿Yamazaki? 

- ¡Ohâyo! ¿cómo amaneciste? 

- Bastante mejor que Syaoran. 

- Tendremos que moderarnos. 

- Es cierto. Fui especialmente cruel anoche con él. 

Ambos ríen mientras toman té con canela. Saben que su anfitrión no aparecería por el resto del día, así que comienzan a hacer planes. 

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy Eriol? 

- Hoy.... -piensa unos segundos con un dedo en la barbilla- debo ver algunos asuntos de la candidatura y luego nada. Podrías acompañarme. 

- Buena idea... ¿Votamos en 2 días verdad? 

- Así es... 

- Oye, y así entre nosotros.... -dice Takashi acercándose a Eriol- ¿Es cierto o no que Syaoran financió parte de tu campaña y que hubo tráfico de influencias? 

Las miradas se cruzaron serias. Luego Eriol estalló en una gran carcajada. 

- Sí, es cierto. Yo conseguí con mis contactos los permisos laborales para las empresas Li. Además de... cómo decirlo.... "convencer" a otras empresas de hacer tratos con ellos. Syaoran a su vez, me cedió unos 2.5 millones de dólares... 

- Pero dijiste que no recibías de Li ni un solo yen. 

- Claro. Ni un solo yen... solo dólares -ambos ríen de buena gana- Pero es un secreto ¿eh? 

- Extorsióname... 

- De acuerdo -Eriol se apoya en la parte superior de sus manos y pone los codos sobre la mesa- Una pensión por 5 años de 1000 dólares mensuales y vacaciones pagadas por idem tiempo. 

- Hecho. 

- Eres un periodista muy oscuro. 

Los hombres vuelven a reír. Al darse cuenta del escándalo bajan la voz... no quieren despertar a su maltratado amigo... 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esté sin moverse? 

- Lo que aguante el hambre... 

Casi al medio día, los amigos salen hacia la candidatura de Eriol en el flamante Lotus negro. 

- Tu no escatimas en gastos para la decoración ¿no amigo? -dice Takashi observando los tapices, alfombras y demás lujos- 

- ¡Claro que sí!... Solo que esta oficina la decoró Tomoyo, y ella si que no escatima en gastos. Todas las cosas deben estar avaluadas en 1.5 millones. 

- ¿Y para qué tanto? 

- No lo sé... no entiendo a las mujeres. Claro que si vieras la oficina de Li. Esos si que son gastos. A que no adivinas quien decoró. 

- ¿Quién? -preguntó intrigado- 

- Todo el grupito de la primaria... 

- ¿TODAS ELLAS?... ¿Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Sakura, Mei Ling y Naoko?... pobre bolsillo de Syaoran. 

- Son casi 4 millones en cuadros antiguos, muebles de caoba, alfombras hindús, tapices y sedas chinas... etc. 

De pronto Yamazaki se detiene en una foto que estaba escondida entre los libros de una estantería al lado de la puerta. 

- ¿Y esto amigo? 

Eriol se pone blanco cuando ve a Takashi con dicha foto. En ella, sale con la famosa modelo Yuki Ayashibara, quien lo abraza por la espalda y la planta un gran beso en la cara. 

- A Tomoyo no le gustaría ver esta foto... -dice pícaramente- 

- ¡Dame eso! -dice arrebatándosela de las manos- Claro que no le gustaría... me mata. 

- ¿Así que ahora te dedicas a verte con modelos y mujeres famosas y hermosas? 

- Es la dura vida del político. -dice teatralmente- 

- Sinvergüenza. 

Al rato, ambos vuelven a salir. Eriol tiene ciertos tratos que cerrar antes que las votaciones se lleven cabo. 

- Dime Eriol. 

- ¿Si? 

- En caso de salir electo... los presidentes tienen que dar cuentas de sus gastos y bienes. Y definitivamente, tú tienes mucho de ambos. 

- Definitivamente. 

- ¿Cómo lo harás? tienes 4 deportivos y una casa avaluada en 8.4 millones de dólares. 

- Eres un buen observador. 

- No se necesita mucho ojo para ver que debes tener unos ingresos considerables. Ademas, mi trabajo como periodista me entrena para eso. 

- ¿No me delatarás verdad? 

- Claro que no, aunque tu información me ayudaría a desenmascarar a otros como tú, pero respóndeme, ¿cómo lo harás? 

- Jejejeje ... esos son los tratos que voy a cerrar ahora. 

- ¿Y qué harás turbio y corrupto político? 

- Traspasaré todo a nombre de Tomoyo y su familia. Intervendré los registros de compra y cambiaré las firmas autorizadoras para las grandes transacciones de mi casa. 

- Vaya ejemplo de político. _Eriol Hiragizawa, es confirmado como el político de mayor credibilidad por la población en la última encuesta realizada..._

- Lo que pasa es que yo sé hacer las cosas. Recuérdalo Takashi, si haces algo, bueno o malo, debes hacerlo bien. 

- Como diga mi maestro. 

Mientras, en Osaka... 

- ¡Que hermosura! 

- ¡¡ Lo compro!! 

- ¡Yo llevo 2!! 

- ¡ Es precioso! 

Rika, Chiharu, Sakura y Tomoyo recorren los centros comerciales de la ciudad de compras. Todo va por cuenta de la famosa empresaria. Salvo, claro, los gastos de Sakura,... que van por cuenta del bolsillo de Syaoran. 

- Jamás me había atrevido a venir a estas tiendas tan exclusivas por lo caras que era -comentó Rika- 

- No sé como pagarte esto Tomoyo. 

- No se preocupen... les dije que lo pasaríamos bien 

- Además, aún nos falta mucho por ver. 

- Sakura -previene Chiharu- coparás las tarjetas de Li.- 

- ¿Y? él nunca las usa. 

Así, el tour de compras continúa. Las tarjetas van y vienen, igual que el efectivo, los cheques, las visas y toda forma de pago que sea conocida (y que sea legal) 

- ¿Y cómo nos llevamos todo esto ahora? -preguntó Chiharu- 

- Sakura, ¿trajiste tu jaguar? 

- No, lo dejé en casa. Y tú Tomoyo... ¿trajiste tu Austin? 

- ¡Es cierto!, si lo traje. Déjenme llamar a Makoto, ella nos traerá el auto. 

- Que suerte tienes Tomoyo. Eres hermosa, estás casada con un hombre excelente, eres famosa, millonaria... 

- No creas que todo el color de rosa Rika. Ya viste todos los problemas de Sakura tuvo con ese periodista americano. 

Las tarjetas se siguen copando. Los cheques se acaban y el efectivo se evapora. Las muchachas son felices comprando... pero hay alguien que se verá obligado a reacionar si no quiere terminar en la banca rota. 

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG 

Luego de un esfuerzo considerable, Syaoran logra alcanzar el teléfono y contestar. 

- Ssi? 

_- Syaoran, que bueno que te encuentro... _

- Koji... ¿qué pasa? -reclama Li mientras siente que cada palabra le parte el alma.- 

_- Te tengo malas noticias... _

- Habla... -gruñe sin interés- 

_- Tu esposa está comprando con sus amigas en Osaka... con tus tarjetas. Ya van el 60% de tu cupo agotado. _

- Gracias por avisarme Koji adiós. 

_- Adiós... y suerte... _

Sin analizar mucho las palabras de su amigo Li vuelve a hundirse en las almohadas... pero... 

- ¿¿¿ESTÁ COMPRANDO??? 

El repentino movimiento le arranca un grito que remeció toda la casa. Con el dolor de su alma (y el del resto de su cuerpo), Syaoran tuvo que levantarse y volar hacia el banco... 

- Dios santo Sakura... ¿en qué momento me sacaste las tarjetas?... quedaré en la ruina. 

El Diablo rojo vuelve a hacer aparición y nuevamente sus ruedas quedan en el camino. Más rápido que la vez anterior, Syaoran cruza las calles de Tokyo sin mucho cuidado, ganándose un buen montón de policías que lo perseguían. 

- ¡Deténgase!, ¡somos la policía! 

Li no los escuchó hasta llegar al banco. Ahí (con el corazón en la boca de dolor y de susto por sus finanzas) se baja lo más rápido que puede y corre a ver a su ejecutivo de cuentas. Luego de un suculento depósito, anulación de ciertas tarjetas, chequeras y cuentas visas, Syaoran sale lentamente del recinto, solo para encontrar su Diablo "empapelado" de infracciones y citaciones por faltar a las normas del tránsito. 

- ¡Uf! -suspiró él- por lo menos sé que no terminaré el día embargado o algo parecido. En cuanto a las infracciones.... tendré que hacer algunos "contactos" 

Se sentó con cuidado en el pomposo asiento del auto y descansó un poco. Ahora que las cosas se relajaban, la adrenalina bajaba y el dolor volvía. 

- Ojalá que pase luego. No soportaré mucho con estas molestias. 

Obligando a su cuerpo a recuperarse, Syaoran salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. 

- Si ella compra, yo también... pero con MI dinero. 

Una vez más, el centro comercial fue un caos total. Pero el hechicero es astuto y no tardó en pasar desapercibido gracias a sus compras. Ropa diferente, un lindo gorro y gafas. Caminó lo más normal posible e intentó poner la mejor cara de la que era capaz de disponer. 

- Vaya si me dejaron mal esos 2 -reclamó frente a un espejo- Realmente me veo horrible, y no es que sea vanidoso, pero.... me hacen falta unas vacaciones, sin esposa, ni "amigos", ni cuentas o tarjetas, etc. Tal vez me vaya a China. Hace tiempo que no veo a mamá... ni a mis hermanas... ni a Mei... ni a Wei... ni a nadie que viva allá por que no he ido hace años... 

*** 

- Oye Eriol... 

- Dime. 

- ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto? quiero ver pasajes a Osaka para encontrarme con Chiharu. 

- ¿Ya extrañas a tu chica? -preguntó él con cara burlona- 

- Un poco, ya son bastantes días. En cambio... tu pareces bastante contento de que Tomoyo no esté. Ni que prefirieras estar con Syaoran antes que con ella. 

- Quién sabe. ¿Y para qué quieres irte tan pronto? 

- Tenemos compromisos que cumplir. 

- ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata? 

- Un matrimonio. 

El Lotus frena su marcha y Eriol mira entre interrogante y asombrado a su amigo. 

- ¿No me digas que tú...? 

- ¡NO!...ese trabajo es suyo. No puedo esparcir sus "enseñanzas" por si fueran lo más normal del mundo. Además, es un primo de Chiharu y... 

- ¿Qué tiene que sea primo? "_se podría decir que Li es mi tatara-tatara-tatara-mucho nieto y nada que se queja". _

- Ya sé que podría, pero no me apetece, esa es la verdad. 

- Si... -dijo mas tranquilo- No puedo pedir que todos mis alumnos sean maestros... 

Ambos dejaron salir risas discretas, pero audibles. Por un tramo corto, el viaje fue silencioso. Luego, Eriol tomó la palabra. 

- ¿Sabes Yamazaki? 

- ¿Qué cosa? 

- Te compraré los pasajes a Osaka. Syaoran te mantuvo aquí, yo te sacaré. Primera clase, en la mejor aerolínea que haya aquí en Japón. 

- No es necesario amigo, ya has hecho suficiente por mí. 

- No no no. -respondió sonriendo como siempre- Te enviaré en primera clase a Osaka, para que después no digas que soy un amarrete. 

- ...No lo diría... 

- Por que Syaoran insiste en que soy amarrete... -parecía que Hiragizawa hablaba más consigo mismo que con Takashi- Pero no lo soy... ¿No soy amarrete verdad? 

- No, en lo absoluto... 

- Ya lo sabía yo... Pero a veces Syaoran es un poco ingrato... No soy amarrete, no lo soy... 

- Ya basta Eriol... ¿Por qué dices que Li te llama amarrete? 

- Por que una vez lo invité a tomar un café, por eso... 

- ¿Por eso? -preguntó incrédulo, Eriol asintió- ¿Y a donde lo llevaste? 

- A su casa... 

El resto del trayecto al aeropuerto fue en un absoluto silencio. 

*** 

- ¡¡ Jamás creí que fuera a hacerlo!! 

- Cálmate Sakura, alguien debe haberle avisado... 

- Pero... ¿no podía dejarme aunque sea 1?... Las canceló todas, justo cuando había encontrado ese vestido tan lindo... 

- Pero Tomoyo te lo compró Sakura... 

- Ese no es el punto Rika... -reclamcó con una de las tarjetas en la mano- El punto es que Syaoran me jugó una muy sucia... 

- No lo culpo... 

- ¡¡TOMOYO!! 

La empresaria se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró. 

- Admite que cada vez que compras, Syaoran pasa grandes sustos. 

- Pero.... 

- Vamos, tal vez andaba de malas y por eso lo hizo. Ya olvídalo Sakura 

- Pero Chiharu... 

- ¡¡No hablemos más de hombres por favor!! -suplicó Tomoyo- Los 10 días se nos acaban y pronto tendremos que volver a nuestras casas a atender a nuestros esposos y a trabajar como siempre. 

- Eso es cierto. Yamazaki vendrá mañana. 

- Y mi pequeño ya entra a la primaria en unos días -acotó Rika- 

- Tengo que volver a Tokyo para cerrar unos tratos y acompañar a Eriol para las votaciones. 

- Si, todas tienen cosas que hacer, menos yo. 

- ¿Entonces por qué no tienes un hijo de una buena vez? 

Sakura queda expectante ante la pregunta de Rika. Ella ya tenía un pequeño de 5 años llamado Yuu. Chiharu tenía una bebita de 1 año y medio llamada Aika y Tomoyo... 

- Eres la única que queda Sakura -dijo Rika- 

- Tomoyo tampoco tiene hijos -se defendió ella, pero ante las miradas y las risas, la Maestra sintió que no estaba del todo informada- ¿Tomoyo? 

- Bueno amiga.... la verdad es que ni siquera Eriol lo sabe... y estoy segura que se morirá cuando le diga... pero estoy embarazada y tengo 3 meses.... 

- Pe...pe...pe.... ¿qué? 

- Sí... tengo 3 meses.... 

Lo que siguieron fueron abrazos y gritos y celebraciones. Ya eran 4 de las 5 del grupo. Rika y Chiharu ya eran mamás. Tomoyo esperaba uno y Mei Ling había llamado hace unos 6 meses con la misma noticia. 

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? 

- Es que no encontraba el momento preciso... lo siento... 

- ¡¡¡No importa... te felicito amiga...!!! 

*** 

Yamazaki acababa de embarcarse en el avión hacia Osaka. Eran las 21:00. Eriol observaba el avión despegar y perderse en el cielo oscuro por la noche. Sonrió (para variar) y se encaminó hacia su Lotus. 

- Espero que volvamos a vernos amigo, claro que en otras circunstancias. Sin tanto... "recuerdo".... 

El flamante auto partió hacia la mansión Hiragizawa-Daidouji. Ya era tarde y Eriol no había avisado a sus guardianes donde estaría. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran de lo más molestos con él y lo regañarían hasta que se cansaran. 

- Tal vez vaya a ver a Syaoran... y llamo a los muchachos desde allá... 

**CONTINUARÁ.... **

**notas: ¡¡ohayo minna-san!! espero que les haya gustado este séptimo cap. Aunque no lo creo por que es pura basura... bueno, pero es lo que me salió después de perder este cap y volver a escribirlo. Realmente deseo que no me odien por lo corruptos que hice a nuestros protas, pero encuentro que son demasiado correctos. Un par de ilegalidades no les hacen mal. **

**¡¡¡JA NA!!! **

**Ishida Rio. **


	9. Por celos

**Capítulo 8: Por Celos...**

La última vez que vimos a nuestro querido y corrupto amigo Li se quejaba de lo mal que se veía en uno de los baños de un concurrido centro comercial. Mientras, Eriol y Yamazaki conversaban cobre la partida de este último al final del día... pero, ¿qué hizo Shaoran durante toda la tarde?... 

Por fin la gente se había dispersado. Podía salir y comprar con calma. Con aplomo salió del baño y comenzó a "vitrinear" como dicen por ahí. No pasó mucho rato antes que sus manos estuvieran llenas de bolsas y regalos de los más diversos tamaños. Como disponía de todo el día, Li bajó a su Diablo y guardó los paquetes dispuesto a seguir de compras. 

- Es una práctica realmente relajante... 

Un segundo viaje comenzó a copar el portamaletas del deportivo. Pero aún así, subió por tercera vez. Paseó por las tiendas sin comprar nada, solo probándose ropa y perfumes y mirando regalos que en otras ocasiones compraría para los suyos. Luego de unos 10 minutos, se aburrió y volvió a comprar. Ya el auto no daba abasto, así que los encargados del mall le ofrecieron ir a dejar sus adquisiciones a la puerta de su casa. Con dicho arreglo, ya no había excusa para no vaciar el centro comercial. Vestidos para Sakura, trajes para Eriol, adornos y perfumes para Tomoyo. Exclusivos pasteles para Kero y una pomposa cama con almohadas de pluma de ganso para Yue. Incluso compró equipos de sonido y ropa para Touya. Para Fujitaka libros, para Nakuru espejos y cosas para maquillarse además de ropa. Más libros, pero para Spinel. 

- Mmm ¿qué más? 

Pensó que pronto iría a China. Ropa de bebé para el niño de Mei Ling y ropa para su prima. Libros y trajes para el marido de ésta. Para su madre un exclusivo vestido italiano y para sus hermanas las más diversas "chucherías" o adornitos pequeños de esos que siempre hay en una casa. Para Wei un buen libro. 

Ya iban a ser las 21:00, de hecho eran las 20:35. ¿Qué más hacer? 

- Es cierto, se me olvidaba lo más importante... 

Se encaminó hacia una perfumería que había en el cuarto piso. No era muy grande pero Shaoran y su familia solían rondarla a menudo por sus buenos productos. Estaba un poco llena por sus grandes ofertas. 

- Ojalá que haya llegado. 

Li entra y busca con la mirada. De pronto, sus ojos marrones chocan con el par de ojos celestes de una linda vendedora... 

- Hola Rumi, tanto tiempo -saludó cortés- 

- ¡Joven Li! -contesta la chica sonrojada- Bu...buenas tardes... 

Una vez más, las miradas se clavan una a la otra. Shaoran sonríe al estilo Eriol y Rumi siente que se derrite. 

- Dime... ¿te llegaron? 

- Solo... algunos joven. Los tengo guardados. 

- ¿Y los otros? 

- Llegarán en la noche, antes que cerremos. -la muchacha no levanta la vista para no toparse con los ojos de Shaoran- pero mañana se los tendré a primera hora. 

- ¿Mañana?... mmm, me hubiera gustado tenerlos hoy... 

- ¡Cuanto lo siento! 

- No te preocupes... Pero dime... -una mirada misteriosa se forma en su cara- ¿no podrías... tú sabes... ir a dejarlos a mi casa?... ¿esta noche? 

- ¿E...esta...noche? 

- Claro, es que mi esposa está de viaje.... y quiero darle un buen regalo por que vuelve pronto.... Y como estoy solo... creí que sería buena idea... 

Rumi hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener la compostura ante la actitud seductora de Shaoran. 

- De acuerdo joven. -respondió luego de titubear- Se lo llevaré a su casa... esta noche... 

- Nos vemos entonces... 

Shaoran estaba a punto de salir cuando escucha la voz de Rumi... 

- ¿QUÉ? pero.... yo... estoy ocupada ahora... 

Li volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente. 

- ¿Qué pasó Rumi? te oí gritar... 

- Joven Li que pena... pero, no podré ir a dejarle los perfumes... acaban de avisarme de un compromiso que no tenía previsto... 

- Que lástima... mañana no puedo venir. ¿podrías ir mañana? 

- ¡Claro! nos vemos. 

- Adiós.... 

Shaoran sale de la perfumería, mientras Rumi, visiblemente decepcionada, lo despide con la mano. 

*** 

Las puertas de la casa estabas cerradas como de costumbre. Li abrió perezosamente y se dirigió a la cocina mientras algunos hombres entraban sus cuantiosas compras en la sala de la casa. A los minutos se fueron, dejando la casa en un completo silencio. Shaoran tomaba un café cerca de una ventana. El sonido del intercomunicador que conectaba la casa con el enorme portón principal rompió la calma del lugar. 

- ¿Si? 

- _Joven, lo busca una chica de nombre Rumi. ¿La dejo pasar?_

- ¿Rumi? ....claro, déjala pasar. 

*** 

- Me parece raro que no me conteste. 

- Vamos Eriol, Shaoran no está el día entero esperando que lo llames. 

- Pues debería Supi, debería. 

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? 

La pregunta dejó sin habla a Hiragizawa. Estaba bastante molesto puesto que había llamado durante todo el día a Li y este no había contestado ni una sola llamada. 

- ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? 

- No me has respondido Eriol... ¿Por qué Shaoran tendría que estar esperando tus llamadas? 

- No preguntes bobadas -respondió este evasivo- Pienso eso, por que jamás tiene un panorama ni planes para salir. Por eso... 

Sin estar del todo convencido, el pequeño guardián sale de la sala. Nakuru se queda mirando, puesto que estuvo escuchando en silencio toda la conversación. 

- ¿Es cierto que él jamás sale? 

- Si Nakuru, es cierto. 

- Y ahora salió. 

- Si. 

- Y por eso estás molesto. 

- Si. 

- Tal vez tiene una amante y por eso no está. 

- Tal vez -contesta sin darse cuenta-...¿una qué? 

Eriol mira un poco incrédulo a su guardiana. Pero el comentario no está del todo fuera de lugar. Si Shaoran ya tenía un amante... ¿qué lo detenía a tener otra... u otro amor prohibido?. 

- Voy a casa de Shaoran. 

El Lotus negro salió disparado desde la lujosa mansión Hiragizawa-Daidouji. 

- ¿Por qué habría de dudar de Shaoran? -se repetía mientras apretaba el acelerador y la aguja pasaba de 0 a 100km en segundos- Me prometió ser "fiel".... no me engañaría... ¿verdad?... por que si lo hiciera lo mato... 

Eriol pasó sin detenerse ni en luces rojas ni esquinas ni nada por el estilo. Solo pensaba en llegar a casa de Li y convencerse (¿?) de que él no tendría a nadie más. 

El portero le dio la pasada sin anunciarlo, como de costumbre. Pero justo antes de entrar, un pequeño y oscuro taxi venía saliendo de la casa, en él, iba una linda muchacha. Eriol frunció el ceño y aceleró a fondo para llegar lo antes posible a la puerta. Una vez ahí, subió rápidamente y notó que la puerta que daba a la sala estaba abierta. 

- Salió con prisa. 

Al entrar notó un penetrante aroma a perfume de mujer. El olor cubría toda la casa. Algo molesto e impaciente, Eriol se dirigió al dormitorio de Li y abrió la puerta con cierta violencia. Ahí estaba él, vistiéndose y mirándolo con cara sorprendida. 

- ¿Eriol? 

Si la sala estaba impregnada a perfume, el olor en la pieza era insoportable. 

- Veo que cambiaste de perfume. -dijo frío- 

- ¿De qué hablas? 

Furioso de celos, Eriol apretó los puños mientras imaginaba a la desconocida chica con Shaoran en una tina de perfume... 

- Y todavía me lo preguntas... tu casa está pasada a Paloma Picasso. 

- Ah, eso... lo que pasa es que estoy bañado en Paloma Picasso. -dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse una camiseta.- ¿por qué? 

Eriol intentaba mantener toda la calma de la que disponía, pero como dice por ahí... un hombre celoso, razona poco. 

- ¡Espero que todo este perfume, no sea de la chica que salió hace poco en el taxi! 

- Oh, no, no era de ella. Eran de Sakura. 

Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Su sonrisa desapareció y su cara mostraba señas de evidente... furia. 

- Vaya... si tenías una mujer debiste decírmelo. 

Volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a salir de la casa. Pero Shaoran lo alcanza y lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo. 

- ¿Adónde vas? 

- A mi casa... -increpó soltándose bruscamente- 

- Pero Eriol... ¿no estarás pensando que... ella y yo...? 

- Pues me das bastantes pistas. 

- Tonto celoso... 

Shaoran estrechó la cintura de Hiragizawa y lo acercó a él para besarlo, pero éste apartó la cara. 

- No tengo nada con ella. 

- No parece. 

- ¿Lo dices por el olor?... eran unos perfumes que compré. 

- Pues que rápido los usaste. 

- No sigas pensando que me acosté con ella... -reclamó con voz dura pero baja- No lo hice. Lo que pasó es que al guardarlos en una repisa... se me cayeron algunos encima. 

- Que mentira mas patética. 

- Huele mi pelo, está impregnado. 

Eriol aprovecha de empujar a Li y soltarse de su abrazo. 

- No me convences. 

- ¡Vaya celoso!... ¿no creerás que estaba haciendo el amor con ella en una tina llena de Paloma Picasso o si? 

Sonrojado, Eriol se dio la vuelta. 

- ¡Claro que no! 

- Se llama Rumi... -dijo mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo- es de la perfumería del centro. Le pedí que me viniera a dejar unos encargos que le hice. Se supone que hoy no vendría, pero se hizo el tiempo y llegó con lo que le pedí. 

- Servicio a domicilio, esa modalidad no la conocía en las vendedoras jóvenes y bonitas. 

Lentamente, Shaoran paseó sus labios por el cuello de Eriol. 

- Admito que me tenté... es muy hermosa... pero te prometí que no jugaría con fuego... 

Algo avergonzado, Eriol se voltea. La verdad es que se puso tremendamente celoso, pero la verdad es que no tenía derecho alguno para exigirle a Li fidelidad. Además... le creía, aunque hubiera sido mentira... le creía... 

- ¿Convencido? 

- No. -mintió- 

- ¿Te molesta que este bañado en colonia de mujer? 

- Bastante. 

- Entonces hagamos un trato -anuncia Li dejando a Eriol- tú, me vas a esperar en mi pieza, o donde te moleste menos el olor, podría ser en el cuarto de arriba, el de invitados. 

- ¿Y qué harás tú? 

- Yo me bañaré... y luego iré a conversar contigo 

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te esperaré? 

Ante la amenaza Shaoran ríe largamente... 

- Solo lo sé... 

Y con aire triunfador, se fue a su ducha. Eriol, hirviendo en rabia, se fue al dormitorio de invitados. 

- ¿Y yo que diablos hago aquí? debería irme a mi casa a lanzarle alguna maldición a aquella chica o a este infiel desgraciado de Shaoran que solo juega conmigo. 

A los minutos de pensamiento, un ruido lo distrae. 

- ¿Tardé mucho? -pregunta Li con una toalla en su pelo y otra en su cintura. La respuesta de Eriol es un simple gesto despectivo- ¿Aún molesto? 

- ¿No pensarás que te creeré la historia de esa chica y los perfumes verdad? no soy tan tonto Shaoran, sé que tuviste algo con ella. Mejor cuéntame un cuento de ovnis. 

- ¡Oh vamos Eriol!....... Deja ya de preocuparte por ella y comienza a preocuparte por ti. 

Con paso tranquilo, el hechicero chino se aproxima a su homólogo inglés y lo tiende con cuidado sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él. Suavemente, Li se acercó para besar a su pareja, pero Eriol desvió la mirada y la cara. 

- ¿De veras te molesta tanto?... por que si es así, puedo invitarla a salir uno de estos días... 

- ¡¡No juegues conmigo!! 

Más que furioso, Eriol se quitó de encima a Shaoran y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Más que impaciente, Li lo siguió, lo volteó del hombro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara 

- Me cansé de ser amable. -sentenció- 

Jalando a su amante del brazo, se lo echó al hombro y lo llevó hasta la cama en donde lo lanzó violentamente. Eriol intentó levantarse, pero Shaoran se colocó sobre él y su peso impidió los movimientos de Hiragizawa. 

- Por las buenas o por las malas te demostraré que no me acosté con ella. 

Sin que el hechicero inglés lo pudiera impedir, Li se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza. Obligó a su pareja a aceptarlo y una vez que se unieron, el cuerpo de Eriol reaccionó solo. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y la de Shaoran se retiró para dejar que la de Hiragizawa lo explorara. Luego de algunos minutos, el gesto comenzó a suavizarse y Li se levantó, sentándose en las rodillas de su amante y soltando sus manos. Eriol se sorprendió al levantar la vista y encontrarse con una mirada llena de pena. 

- Siempre me has dicho que mi boca sabe a manzanas Eriol -dijo Shaoran un poco avergonzado y con voz casi quebrada- ¿Qué sentiste?.... ¿Siguen siendo manzanas? 

Ansioso, Li esperó en silencio la respuesta. Más Hiragizawa estaba en blanco y no decía nada, mas su mente estaba llena de preguntas. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada rota por la desilusión?, ¿por qué la tristeza en la voz? 

- Eriol... -insistió Shaoran- ¿qué sientes?... dímelo.... 

El silencio continuó. Resignado, el interrogante se levanto y caminó hacia una cómoda cercana, en donde habían algunas de sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse. Eriol se sentó en la cama y lo miró largamente, sintiendo el calor que sentía cada vez que observaba la desnuda perfección de Shaoran. 

- Manzanas -dijo en voz alta. Li se volteó a mirarlo algo sorprendido.- las más grandes y rojas manzanas que alguna vez haya probado. 

Luego del instante de sorpresa e incredulidad, Sahoran sonrió y se acercó a Eriol. Juntos se tendieron en la cama y comenzaron a desvestirse. 

*** 

A esa misma hora, en Osaka, Sakura tomaba un trago en su habitación de hotel. Una extraña sensación la ahogaba y no podía explicarla. Pensaba en el embarazo de Tomoyo. Pensaba, mirando la luna menguante que se elevaba esa noche, que seguramente su marido estaría revolcándose con su padrino de bodas bajo su propio techo. Empinó su vaso hasta vaciar el contenido y luego se sentó pesadamente, maldiciendo entre dientes sus dudas. 

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? -preguntó Tomoyo desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala.- 

- ¿Pero qué haces despierta? -preguntó molesta- Tienes que cuidarte.... 

- Pareciera que tú debes cuidarte más que yo amiga. Me preocupas. Ya te has tomado 4 vasos de whisky. 

Sakura suspiró largamente. 

- Estoy confundida Tomoyo. No sé que quiero. Me molesta lo de los muchachos, pero también me molesta tu embarazo. 

- Mi querida Sakura. nuestro tiempo ya pasó. Fuimos felices juntas, nos tuvimos, nos disfrutamos... pero ya es hora de acabar. 

- ¿Y los sentimientos dónde quedan? 

- En una situación como esta... en el olvido. Aprenderemos a amarlos de nuevo, ya lo verás. 

- ¿Y ellos? 

- Deberán hacer lo mismo. Con un hijo en camino, Eriol no volverá a acercarse a Shaoran... si es que no hay sentimientos entre ellos. 

- ¡¿Y si los hay?! 

- ¿T emes que nos abandonen? 

- Ay Tomoyo.... no sé nada. No quiero perderte, pero no quiero perder a Shaoran..... he luchado tanto por el, he pasado tantas penas por él.... 

- Entonces no quieres perderlo por que perderías todo el esfuerzo que hiciste. Eso no es amor Sakura. 

- No es solo por eso.... me siento bien con él. Me siento segura.... sé que eso tampoco es amor, pero sé que mi amor hacia él está en alguna parte de mi corazón. Opacado por lo que ahora estoy viviendo. 

- Entonces regresemos. Corroboremos si ellos realmente se aman o no y luego vemos que haremos nosotras. Si se quieren, nos separamos. Si no... empecemos de nuevo. 

- De acuerdo... pero dame una última noche contigo. 

- No Sakura, lo nuestro ya acabó... ahora hay que acabar con lo de ellos. 

- O acabar con ellos. 

Ambas ríen largamente. Luego, de la mano, se van a dormir. 

CONTINUARA. 

notas: mas vale tarde que nunca ¿o no?. les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos por las tardanzas, pero aún tengo mis problemas técnicos en la espalda. Espero que les esté gustando la serie, que (parece) está próxima a su fin (cosa que me alegraría mucho). 

Como ven, grandes confusiones acosan a nuestros amigos, aunque ellas pareciera que ya están decididas... pero ¿y ellos? definitivamente no creen que su hora de acabar haya llegado y eso será un gran problema. ¿Continuarán casados Eriol y Tomoyo y Sakura con Shaoran? ¿se dejarán mutuamente para formar parejas con sus amantes? ¿o continuaran con sus vidas para dar paso a una nueva generación de hechiceros (que podrían ser iguales a ellos)? eso, ni ustedes ni yo lo sabemos, pero ya vendrá el final. JA NA! 

ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	10. Operación Confesiones, ¿a quién amas rea...

notas preliminares y absurdas: me he dado cuenta que siempre me refiero a Eriol como "el hechicero inglés" o cosas parecidas ¿cuando a sido inglés?...bueno, seguiré así por costumbre. Rio.

****

LEMON..... ^.^

****

**Capítulo 9: Operación Confesiones. ¿A Quién Amas Realmente?**

El tiempo pasaba, pero ambos seguían juntos. Shaoran parecía tener dinamita en su interior y el cuerpo de Eriol era su blanco. Estaban agotados, pero se negaban a detenerse. Eriol hacía enormes esfuerzos por respirar con la mayor normalidad que le era posible, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando darle a su agitado corazón el oxígeno necesario para no colapsar. 

Shaoran, por su parte, se mantenía apenas sobre Hiragizawa. Jadeaba trabajosamente, afirmándose con un brazo extendido sobre la cama, el cual temblaba de tal manera que amenazaba seriamente con derribar al hombre. Aún así, Li tomó con su mano libre la cara de su amante y lo besó suavemente mientras se preparaba para penetrarlo una vez más. Eriol lanzó un gemido ahogado cuando Shaoran entró en él, y dejó escapar varios más con el pasar del tiempo. 

Li tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Hiragizawa. De vez en cuando deslizaba sus caricias hacia las piernas de su pareja, las cuales se cerraban compactas alrededor de su cintura. Él también gemía abiertamente. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía él el amor con Eriol y no a la inversa. 

Este, mientras, tuvo que sujetarse de las sábanas para poder controlarse. El placer era incontenible y presagiaba con seguir creciendo. 

Varios besos más los unieron. Cerca del clímax, el político se sentó sobre las piernas de su amante, aferrándose a su cuello y ocultándose en él cuando sintió como una cálida humedad lo invadía. 

- Eriol... Eriol... -repetía Shaoran buscando a ciegas los labios de su amante- Eriol.... no te vayas nunca ¿me oyes?... quédate conmigo... 

Más Hiragizawa estaba tan desconectado del mundo debido a las descomunales sensaciones que sentía que (afortunadamente) no escuchó nada. 

Los movimientos fueron suavizándose poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Eriol se alejó del hombro de Shaoran y lo besó largamente. Este respondió a su gesto, ambos notaron que era un beso distinto, lleno de diferentes cosas, de calor, de deseos... y tal vez de cariño.... 

- Ya... era hora, que tomaras el control.... - bromeó el hechicero inglés intentando recuperar el aliento.- 

- Desgraciado. 

Bruscamente, Li empuja a su pareja sobre la cama, acto que causa gran dolor a ambos puesto que siguen unidos. Pero Shaoran es orgulloso y aguanta mientras ríe al ver el gesto adolorido de Eriol. 

- ¿Te gusta burlarte de mí eh? 

- Shaoran.... jajaja... apuesto a que te dolió más que a mí. 

Otro violento movimiento le arranca a Eriol un grito. 

- Pues eso no me dolió... ¿a tí si amor? 

- Bastante.... - respondió él con voz ahogada.- 

- ¿Quieres más Eriol? -pregunta comenzando a moverse de nuevo suavemente y deslizando sus manos por el pecho desnudo de su amante. Este negó rápidamente con un gemido. Sonriendo, Shaoran abandonó el cuerpo de Hiragizawa y se tiende a su lado.- 

- Eso último me dolió -reclamó Eriol- 

- Ya lo sé... esa era la gracia. -respondió el aludido abrazándolo- Estoy cansado. 

Li estrechó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amante y hundió la cara en su pecho. 

- Oye Shaoran, una pregunta... ¿desde cuando me llamas "amor"? 

Pero él ya estaba profundamente dormido. 

- No importa, yo también estoy cansado. 

A los minutos, ambos estaban dormidos. 

*** 

Una incansable alarma arrebató de los brazos de Morfeo a Eriol. Este abrió los ojos perezosamente y buscó a tientas sus pantalones para poder apagar el molesto aparato. Lamentablemente, se encontraba a unos 3 metros de la cama, por lo que haciendo uso de su magia, lo apagó de una sutil manera. 

- Tendré que comprarme un celular nuevo.... -refunfuñó entre dientes. Miró un reloj que había en la pared y vio que eran las 06:00 am. El sol entraba abundante por unas amplias ventanas que filtraban la luz a través de los pliegues de sus blancas cortinas. Eriol paseó su cansada mirada por la habitación y la encontró extrañamente linda. Se sentía lleno y realizado. 

Sonrió ampliamente y miró a su lado. Ahí, profundamente dormido (bien pasaría por muerto) estaba Shaoran. Hiragizawa sonrió aún más al verlo. 

- Vaya tonto que fui -pensó- nadie puede quitarme a Shaoran. 

Al ver que aunque un tren pasara a su lado, Li no despertaría, Eriol se duchó por largo rato, luego tomó desayuno y dejando una nota al lado de su amante, se fue a su casa. 

- Hoy es 15 de febrero... dan por fin los resultados de las votaciones. 

Cuando Eriol llegó a su casa notó que esta se hallaba en el más absoluto silencio. Spinel dormía junto a Nakuru en la amplia cama de matrimonio que la Guardiana poseía. El dueño de casa caminó hacia una mesa esquinera que había en la sala y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico. Marcó el número del celular de Tomoyo y esperó. Mientras, caminaba por toda la casa preparando su traje, sus parlamentos, debía ir bien peinado y sin esa cara 

de cansado que andaba trayendo. 

- ¿Tomoyo?... hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? 

- _"Eriol.... bien, ¿qué pasa?"_

- Lo siento, te desperté... lo que pasa es que hoy dan los resultados y como pase lo que pase debo estar en la ceremonia de cambio de mando... 

- _"Pero amor... la ceremonia sería en casi 2 meses..."_

- Ya sé que hay que esperar que termine por completo el período del actual presidente... pero como ya has estado casi 40 días afuera.... 2 meses más no serían nada... 

_- "Ay Eriol... eres un caso perdido. Mira hoy no vuelvo por que estoy cerrando un trato bastante importante. Tal vez llegue la próxima semana" _

- Como quieras, nos vemos. 

- _"Nos vemos." _

Mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba desde el grifo hasta la tina, Eriol colgó el teléfono y, desnudándose, entró en su relajante jacuzzi. 

- Shaoran... -murmuró. Cerrando los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza y comenzó a recordar su noche anterior. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Una extraña sensación que lo llenaba por completo.- Nadie puede alejarnos ¿verdad? 

*** 

Lentamente, Shaoran comenzó a despertar. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó la cama buscando algo... 

- ¿Eriol?... -preguntó con la cara hundida en la almohada- Eriol.... 

Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuanta que no estaba. 

- Te fuiste sin despedir... sinvergüenza. -gruñó con su cara de somnoliento. Pasó una mano por su pelo revuelto pero no logró ordenarlo. Entonces decidió levantarse. Y justo en el momento en que dejaba la cama, notó el papel en la otra almohada.- ¿Y esto? 

"Disculpa mi desconfianza... lo pasé muy bien anoche. Eriol". 

Sonriendo, Li caminó hacia la ducha. Agradeció en silencio que Kero ya no se quedara en casa después que los descubriera, si los hubiera visto... 

Luego de un reponedor baño, Shaoran comenzó a tomar un café caliente. Mientras lo bebía, observaba la nota de su amante. Luego de volver a sonreír cruzó su mirada con una foto que había cerca... y fue como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera caído encima. En ella, salía él y Sakura, de novios recién saliendo de la iglesia. De pronto fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera a Li por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo ese 

tiempo?, era un hombre casado, supuestamente feliz. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces?... ¿por qué se acostaba con un hombre?... fue como si de pronto despertara de un largo sueño. Por un lado, Sakura, por el otro Eriol. Pero su padrino de bodas lo hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz, lograba hacerlo sonreír con cualquier cosa y su solo recuerdo era suficiente para olvidar cualquier malestar... eso, solo lo había sentido con su esposa... cuando estaba completamente convencido de estar enamorado de ella. Sin embargo... sentía una necesidad de Eriol... ¿le importaba acaso cuando volvía Sakura?, al parecer mientras más tiempo fuera mejor... así estaría más con Hiragizawa pero.... 

- ¿Qué me pasa?.... no puedo... no.... 

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue llamar a Yue. Pero entonces, Kero vendría con él. Y la verdad es que tenía la leve impresión que si se reunía con algún hombre en su casa terminaría en la cama con él... ¿a quién recurrir entonces?..... de pronto, el recuerdo de una vieja amiga le llegó a la mente... 

_"Si algún día tienes un problema Shaoran, ¡llámame! me especializo en locos como tú..." _

- Miaka.... si ella, Miaka.... ehhh... ¿dónde deje su número?.... me lo dió cuando nos vimos en las vacaciones... hace como 6 meses.... un momento, ahora que recuerdo... 

Shaoran toma el teléfono y marca el número de la casa de Yue. 

-_ "¿Hola?"_

- Kinomoto... habla Shaoran, necesito hablar con Yue... ¿está? 

-_ "Para tí no." _

_-_ ¡Por favor! es urgente..... 

-_ "¿Qué pasa?" _

_-_ Ehhhhh.... o puedo decírtelo, es confidencial... 

-_ "¿Entonces por qué se lo vas a decir a Yue?" _

_-_ Por que para él no lo es.... vamos lo necesito.... 

-_ "De acuerdo.... ¡YUE!... el mocoso quiere hablar contigo." _

Shaoran espera algo impaciente en el teléfono. Puede escuchar la voz de Touya interrogando al ángel y puede escucharlo a él pedirle que le entregue el aparato. 

_- "¿Li?" _

- Yue, que bueno que te encuentro.... necesito el número de Miaka Igarashi, ¿la recuerdas? la chica que vimos en el verano y......... 

_- "¡¡Shhhhhht!! claro que me acuerdo" _-susurra Yue-_ "no repitas su nombre que si Touya te escucha..." _

- ¡Ah! es cierto... entre esos 2 hubieron... ciertos roces... 

_- "¿Y por qué me llamas para eso justo a mí?" _

- Por que sé que lo guardaste. Y no precisamente para una consulta. 

_- " Ok, ok, te veo en tu casa en 15 minutos" _

- ¿No puede ser en otra parte? 

-_ "¿Por qué?" _

_-_ Es que.... es que... no importa, en mi casa en 15 minutos... y no le digas nada al peluche ni a Kinomoto. 

*** 

- ¡Buenos días a todos! 

- ¡Buenos días señor! 

En cuanto puso Eriol el primer pie dentro de los cuarteles generales de su comando electoral, sus asesores lo comenzaron a llenar de papeles con encuestas y consultas populares, que al parecer lo sindicaban como el vencedor en la lucha por la presidencia nipona. 

- ¡Tu victoria es aplastante! 

- ¡Tienes más de un 50% de votos! es una cifra histórica.... 

- La gente ya está saliendo a celebrar, 

Aquél día 15 de febrero, se darían por las cadenas nacionales de televisión y radio los resultados oficiales de las elecciones presidenciales llevadas a cabo 7 días atrás. Diversos problemas habían atrasado el cómputo de los sufragios, pero desde el día anterior se estaban dando diferentes números según la información que el gobierno iba recibiendo. A lo largo del día anterior, se dieron 6 cómputos. Cada uno mostraba que cada vez más votos eran oficialmente revisados y dirigidos hacia el candidato correspondiente. El último resultado había dado un apoyo hacia Eriol del 51,3% de los votos escrutados que ya sumaban el 85% del total. En pocas palabras, la presidencia era suya. 

- Ya está listo tu discurso. 

- ¿Donde está tu esposa? los medios ya especulan que se separaron. 

- Debemos organizar una ceremonia pública con tus adherentes... 

Todo iba de perlas hasta que suena la voz potente de Hajime Miyamoto, asesor legal y abogado de la familia Hiragizawa. 

- Debemos buscarte un equipo jurídico y todos tus papeles de inmigración para capear la demanda que te impusieron. 

- ¿Demanda? -pregunta Eriol sorprendido- ¿cuál demanda? 

- Tu contendor interpuso una querella frente a los tribunales por que según él estás traicionando tu país y faltando a la constitución. 

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! 

- Por que según ellos, eres Inglés y no Japonés. 

- ¡Eso es absurdo! tengo doble nacionalidad. 

- Pues deberás probarla. ¿puedes? 

- ¿Poder? -interroga Eriol sumamente molesto- ¿poder? ¡JA! la reina Isabel le concedió a mi padre y a la familia la doble nacionalidad.... ¿poder probarlo?....... ¡voy a hacer que se coman la denuncia! 

*** 

- No sabes lo que me pides Li. 

- Solo te pido que ubiques a Miaka. 

- Li.... ¿sabes cuanto me cuesta encontrarla?. 

- Nunca te ha costado ubicarla. 

- De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que tu amiguita anda en cosas tan turbias como tú. 

- ¿Cómo no va a estar en cosas turbias?... ¡es mi jefa de finanzas! 

- Si, y como tal desapareció hace 4 meses con buena parte de las ganancias de tu empresa. 

- Bah, me lo pagará algún día. ¿Recuerdas la estafa que me hizo hace unos años? pues me devolvió cada yen. 

- Como quieras. La llamaré desde aquí, pero me contarás para qué la quieres. 

- .....De acuerdo. De todas maneras lo iba a hablar contigo antes. 

Mientras Yue contactaba a "su amiga", Li preparaba café. Al volver el primero, el hechicero colocó en la mesa unos pasteles y otras cosas para comer. 

- Ok Li. Miaka estará aquí en cualquier momento. Aunque debes ser paciente, recuerda que eso significa que puede aparecer ahora o en año nuevo. 

- Ya lo sé. 

- Ahora dime. 

- Bueno.... solo.... -mientras buscada las palabras adecuadas, Shaoran miraba hacia todos lados evitando los violetas ojos del Juez- yo... estoy algo estresado y quiero que me atienda. Eso es todo. 

Yue lo quedó mirando seriamente. Tomó un sorbo de café y mordió un pastel. 

- ¿Qué pasó con Eriol? -preguntó a quemarropa. Shaoran lo mira fijamente. Sus cejas se arquean levemente y una expresión triste cubre su cara. 

-...Estoy confundido Yue. Esa es la verdad. 

- ¿Confundido?... ¿en qué sentido? 

- Ayer.... me encontré aquí con una chica. Me trajo unos encargos y se fue. Pero a la salida se topó con Eriol que luego entró y me armó una tremenda escena de celos. Después... nos fuimos a la cama y..... 

- No quiero detalles. –él asintió un poco avergonzado- 

- ...Mejor así. La cosa es que me molestó mucho la actitud de Eriol, que no confiara en mí.... -Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños- me dolió que no me creyera cuando le dije que no había pasado nada... me dolió muchísimo...y sin querer, cuando estábamos juntos yo... 

- ¿Tú...? -Yue esperaba algo ansioso la continuación- 

- ...... Yo le dije que lo quería siempre conmigo, que no me dejara. 

- ¡Oh Dios! pero..... -el ángel se tapó los ojos con una mano y luego volvió a mirar a Li- ¿qué te respondió? 

- Nada, al parecer no me escuchó. 

- Sabía que no podía ser tan malo. 

- Yue.... cuando vi la foto en donde estoy con Sakura, recién casados... ahí me golpeó todo esto, me bajó la culpa y me sentí tan basura. Fue como abrir los ojos de repente.... tengo la impresión que estoy en medio de algo que creí controlar pero.... 

- ... Pero que te controla a tí. - Shaoran asiente con la cabeza baja- Li, vaya, me alegro que al menos uno de ustedes se haya dado cuenta. Tienes razón, estás, están, en medio de un remolino que los traga cada vez más. Si esto sigue creciendo, será incontrolable. 

- Yue... no quiero traicionar a Sakura. ¡La primera vez que me acosté con Eriol fue para saber si realmente la amaba a ella! 

- Y ahora no sabes si lo amas a él. ¿Cómo está Eriol en este sentido? 

- No lo sé. No creo que esté como yo. 

- Pues si vino y te hizo una escena de celos debe estar peor que tú... 

- ¡¡No me digas eso!! -interrumpe Shaoran golpeando la mesa- 

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Por que.... por que.... por que me ilusiono... 

Ante la respuesta, Yue lanza un gran suspiro. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que él imaginaba. 

- Realmente deseas estar con él. Pues habrá que esperar a que Miaka llegue. ¿Estás seguro que es la persona más indicada? 

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, no puedo ir con un psicólogo cualquiera y decirle: "hola, me reconoce, soy Shaoran Li. Vengo por que estoy casado con la mujer más linda de Japón pero cada vez que ella sale, me acuesto con mi padrino de bodas que es Eriol Hiragizawa, 

¿lo conoce?. ¿Qué puedo hacer?..." 

- Si quieres puedo darte un diagnóstico -dice una voz de mujer. Ambos hombres voltean y ven a una mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Viste casualmente dejando suelto su largo pelo negro. Sus penetrantes ojos grises miran divertida a Li e ilusionada al Juez. 

Camina decidida hasta llegar a la mesa y se sienta en una silla libre. 

- Así que ese es tu problema... 

- Miaka, ¿cómo entraste?. 

- Ah, mi querido Shaoran, tengo mis métodos. 

De pronto, Yue se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. 

- Te lo encargo Miaka. Usa tus neuronas de niña-genio alguna vez y ayúdalo o terminará en grandes problemas. 

- Como digas amor. Después voy contigo. 

- Nos vemos. -se despidió ignorando el último comentario- 

- ¡¡Chao precioso!! 

- Nos vemos Yue. 

Shaoran mira como Yue se aleja y luego mira a su amiga. Miaka Igarashi, conocida a corta edad por su alto coeficiente e inteligencia ultra-desarrollada. La llamaron genio a los 6 años y a los 29 ya juntaba más de 8 títulos profesionales, entre los que destacan los de 

médico-cirujana, economista, historiadora, arqueóloga, bióloga marina, físico-química, ingeniera nuclear y otros tantos. El que Shaoran necesitaba ahora era el título de psicóloga y psiquiatría, el último que había obtenido. 

- Cuando me contaste tu affair hace un año no era tan grave el asunto. 

- En un año pasan muchas cosas Miaka. 

- Al parecer en este pasaron demasiadas. Entonces, cuéntame todo, desde la vez en el bosque. 

- De acuerdo.... 

**CONTINUARA..... **

**notas: ohâyo minna-san!!. espero que todos estén bien por que yo definitivamente no lo estoy. ¡¡este fic va a volverme loca!!. crei que podría terminarlo en 10 capítulos y parece que no... buaaaaa.... además hay otros fics que estoy haciendo por ahí que también están sacándome de quisio. Pero bueno, volvamos a los secretos. Claramente vemos que Shaoran está metido en un enorme dilema, ¿y Eriol? aun no se que voy a hacer con el... ¡es cierto! si lo se, pero lo tengo escrito en alguno de los cuadernos que tengo arrumbados ahora que salí de vacaciones de verano. Sakura y Tomoyo también sospechan que los muchachos tendrán algunos "problemitas" para cortar su relación, pero el inesperado negocio de Tomoyo (que no era excusa) impedirá que puedan hacer algo. Además de Miaka, otro confidente hará aparición , pero esa vez por parte de Eriol. Al final no era tan secreta la relación puesto si contamos la gente que lo sabe... serían varias más de las que deberían. **

**Bueno, me está saliendo muy larga esta nota, asi que nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **

**Ja Na!!!! ediciones_ryochan@hotmail. **


	11. Enséñame

**Capítulo 10: Enséñame... **

_Recuerdo haber pactado, _

_nada de enamorarnos _

_pero hoy muero, pues ya no te tengo, _

_fue solo un préstamo de tu amor. _

_Y es la trampa que tienen las noches, _

_y ahora como borraré tu nombre de mi.... _

_Enséñame _

_a vivir sin tí, _

_olvidarme de este mundo _

_por que tu eres la luz que alumbra mi camino _

_y solo yo soy tu destino. _

_Enséñame _

_a sobrevivir, _

_perdido entre tus latidos _

_por que tu eres el sol, que alumbra mi destino _

_enséñame, en donde estés _

_por qué sin tí, _

_ya no podré seguir...... _

_- _¿De acuerdo Shaoran? 

- Claro.... 

Miaka salió de la casa sumamente preocupada. 

- Lo que tienes amigo, no puedo curarlo... solo tú puedes.... 

Su diagnóstico había sido rotundo y demoledor para Li. 

- Shaoran... no puedo hacer nada por tí. 

- ¡¿Qué?! pero.... 

- Shaoran... todavía no existe un método para curar el amor. 

- ¿Amor? 

- Lo lamento amigo.... pero estás enamorado. Y de la persona equivocada. 

- Pero... ¡no puedo estar enamorado!... ¡estoy casado! 

- Con alguien que no amas realmente. 

- ¡No me digas eso! 

- Shaoran, ¿qué quieres que haga? te dan celos, lo deseas, lo añoras, piensas en él, te alegras de que tu esposa no esté.... ¡Ni siquiera quieres hijos y ya llevas 3 años de casado! 

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?... ¿qué todos estos años con Sakura fueron un error? 

- Yo no he dicho eso... pero es una teoría bastante aceptable. 

- ¿Entonces? 

- No digo que jamás hayas amado a tu mujer, de hecho, tu historia muestra que fue así, pero al parecer, la ilusión se acabó 

- No.... no puedo Miaka.... soy una persona pública, ¿qué dirá la gente de mí? 

- A tí eso no te interesa realmente. Lo que estás pensando es que dirán de Eriol, que está por ser Presidente, piensas que dirán de Sakura que es una modelo famosa... piensas que hará Tomoyo cuando sepa que estás decidido a quitarle a su marido. 

- No estoy decidido a eso. 

- Si lo estás. 

- ¡No lo estoy! 

- ¿Entonces por qué no dejaste que se fuera anoche?, ¿por qué le dijiste que no te abandonara? 

Ante la marea de preguntas, Shaoran caminó en círculos desorientado... 

- Miaka.... por favor, necesito que me ayudes a olvidar a Eriol. 

- Me pides un milagro Shaoran. 

- Por favor -suplicó él- no tengo otra opción... Por años deseé a Sakura como mi esposa, ahora la tengo... ¿por qué no la quiero? 

- Deja que lo piense y mañana te digo ¿de acuerdo?, voy a estudiar bien cada punto. 

- Gracias. 

La noche no fue especialmente buena para Li, incapaz de decidirse si llamaba a Sakura o a Eriol, vagó por los jardines de su casa hasta quedar rendido a los pies de un cerezo. 

Sin embargo, no todos estaban tan mal como él. Aún había gente contenta en esa ciudad, y una de esas personas era Eriol.... aunque no por mucho tiempo. 

- ¿Qué haré esta noche? -pensaba en el balcón de su casa- podría ir a ver a Shaoran, sería divertido contarle lo que me ha pasado, quizás podría ayudarme con la demanda..... 

Más el teléfono no contestó, tampoco el celular. 

- ¡Bah! ¿y este dónde está?..... No, basta de celos Eriol, él te es fiel..... ¡Ah! ya sé, iré a ver a Takato, no puedo ser tan ingrato. 

Vistiendo "furtivamente", Eriol dejó su auto en casa y avisó a sus Guardianes que saldría y que no sabía si volvía esa noche. Ambas criaturas, acostumbrados a dichas desapariciones, no dijieron nada. 

La noche acompañó a Hiragizawa durante todo el trayecto. La alta luna brillaba incesante en el cielo y las estrellas la acompañaban en una parsimoniosa danza. El joven político caminaba sin apuros ni complicaciones, sin imaginar lo que sufría su amante, sin imaginar lo que descubriría, sin pensar que desde ese día lo único que querría es que Tomoyo volviera. 

Su caminata se detuvo en un pasaje oscuro y sin letreros luminosos. Enormes puertas de metal se cerraban en ambos lados de la calle dándole un tétrico aspecto. Eriol caminó tranquilo hasta un portón que, podía apreciarse, había sido verde en mejores días. Tocó varias veces con el puño a pesar de la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos, y una pequeña ranura se abrió a la altura de sus ojos. 

- Quiero ver a Takato. -dijo de espaldas. 

- ¿Quién lo busca? -preguntó el portero- 

- Un sueño de cama. 

Ante esta frase, la puerta se abrió sin mucho ruido y lo dejaron pasar. Escondiendo su pelo bajo un gorro con la visera hacia atrás y sus ojos tras unos lentes galvanizados, Eriol pudo pasar desapercibido, como tantas otras veces y llegar hasta su amigo... y confidente. 

- ¿Takato? 

- ¿Quién? 

- Adivina.... 

Quitándose la gorra y los lentes, Hiragizawa entró en la pequeña oficina. Pudo notar que seguía decorada de la misma manera como la había visto la última vez. 

- ¡¡Eriol!!... vaya, ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi. 

- ¿Cómo podría amigo? 

- Por favor siéntate, ¿qué me cuentas? 

El hombre de pelo azul obedeció con una sonrisa y miró a su anfitrión. Un joven rubio y alto de ojos claros. Su piel clara hacía juego con su pulida dentadura y su porte erguido y orgulloso lo hacía ver imponente y respetable... 

- ¿Cómo está el único cliente heterosexual de mi club? 

- ¿Todavía me consideras un hetero? 

- Por supuesto, solo tienes una aventura, muchos la tienen. Ser gay es diferente. 

- Tú sabes más de eso que yo. 

- ¿Y?, cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida.... 

- Ay amigo, estoy tan bien... -dijo estirándose en el sillón- Estoy por ser Presidente, mi esposa está cerrando un trato que me hará más rico de lo que ya soy y tengo un amante estupendo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? 

- ¿Vienes de su casa? 

- No, estuve ayer con él.... 

- ¿Y? -preguntó él con sonrisa maliciosa- No creo que se quedarán conversando toda la noche. 

- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve toda la noche? 

- Lo huelo..... -dijo en susurro- 

- Bueno a grandes rasgos te cuento que lo pillé con una mujer en su casa... 

- ... Desgraciado.... 

- No, pero era una vendedora, sin importancia. La cosa es que me enojé un poco, pero me convenció de quedarme... -al terminar la frase dio un gran suspiro- estuvimos haciendo el amor por horas... 

- ¡Guau! yo quiero conocerlo... 

- No no no, eso solo MI pareja.... 

Ambos ríen, pero luego Takato se queda pensativo y mira a Eriol serio. 

- ¿Sabes Eriol?, te he escuchado durante 3 años. Me has contado tus aventuras, yo te he contado las mías, pero antes yo sentía que tú y yo éramos distintos. 

- ¿En qué sentido? 

- Tú lo hacías por placer, diversión. Yo, por amor y tendencia... En cambio ahora.... cada vez que me hablas de Li.... es tan personal tu manera de hablar de él. El cariño que emana en tus palabras, la intimidad es palpable entre ustedes. 

- ¿qué tratas de decirme?... -preguntó con burla- ¿qué estoy enamorado de él? 

Eriol rió ante su propia pregunta, más Takato no lo hizo. 

- Me aventuraría a decir que sí. 

Hiragizawa guardó silencio para observar a su amigo extrañado. 

- Verás... acabas de decirme que te "enojaste" por que lo encontraste con una chica. Eso me suena a celos. 

- .... Es, lo que me dijo él.... 

- ¿Lo ves?, 

- No son celos- 

- ¿Qué te importa a ti si él tiene más aventuras? 

- ¡Claro que me importa!, ¡es mi amante! 

- ¿Y?, es como decir "es el pedazo de cielo que hay sobre mi casa, que ningún pájaro lo cruce". Además, me contaste la otra vez de esa "fidelidad" que se habían jurado entre ambos. No es bueno crear esos lazos entre parejas extra-maritales. 

- ¿Intentas decirme que Shaoran me gusta más de lo que debiera? 

- No lo he dicho pero es adonde quería llegar. 

- Pero... 

- ¿Lo viste hoy? 

- No, lo llamé y no me contestó. 

- ¿Sabes?, tal vez me equivoque, pero me huele a amor Eriol. Créeme. Tú lo dijiste, yo sé de esto. Aléjate de él, de su cuerpo, de su calor. Sal con tu esposa, vacaciona lejos, solos los 2. O tal vez, ¡tengan un hijo! 

- ¡¿Un hijo?! -dijo espantado.- 

- Claro, un heredero a tu imperio monetario y político. Así te olvidarás de Li y volverás a tu vida común... 

- Pero.... mi vida es común.... 

- No lo es. Ahora tomemos un trago y conversemos sobre lo que harás. 

- ....¿Estoy enamorado de Shaoran? –preguntó casi sin creerlo- 

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. 

Eriol meditó sus palabras antes de empezar. 

- ....Me gusta..... si, lo admito, desde que éramos niños.... Me gusta estar con él... conversar, besarlo... tenerlo........ despertar con él por la mañana -a medida que nombraba cosas, Eriol iba formando una dulce sonrisa- ... verlo dormido junto a mí.... y abrazarlo, saberlo mío.... 

- ¿Lo ves?, eso, te lo puedo decir, es lo que yo siento con mi pareja. Un suave escalofrío que te recorre al recordarlo, un calor que nace en tu pecho cuando lo ves, cuando lo escuchas... ese deseo de verlo... 

- ... Todo el día y que no desaparezca de mi vista nunca. 

Entre asustado y preocupado, Eriol mira a Takato... 

- ¿Qué hago? 

- Espera a tu esposa.... a solas.... 

*** 

- Hola Shaoran. 

- Hola Miaka.... -respondió él desanimado- 

- ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves cansado. 

- Dormí a los pies de un árbol. -respondió con las manos en la cadera, en señal de dolor- 

- ¡Uf! dolor. 

Ambos caminan hacia la sala y se sientan mientras Li coloca una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. 

- Te ves contenta amiga, ¿qué te pasó? 

- Descubrí algo que podría serte útil. 

- ¿De veras? -preguntó con interés- 

- Sip, verás, anoche estaba viendo un canal de TVsatélital y... 

- ¡Un momento!, ¿no que ibas a revisar mi caso? 

- Lo hice, pero me dio algo de sueño y decidí ver una película. -dijo ella levantando el pulgar y sonriendo- 

- Oh Dios... a quien le encomendé mi cordura... -se quejó cubriendo su cara entre sus manos- 

- Bueno, estaba viendo un canal y descubrí una película que se llama "Analízame", ¿la has visto? 

- Mmmm, no. 

- Te explico. En ella hay un mafioso que se llama Paul Vitti. 

- Ya. 

- Y él busca un psiquiatra por que se siente deprimido. 

- Como yo. 

- Exacto. Solo que él no sabe por qué, aunque no es lo importante en tu caso. Después de la primera sesión, su psiquiatra, que no recuerdo como se llamaba, Ben o Bob, algo así... 

- No importa, sigue. 

- Bueno, él se va de vacaciones a Florida después de esa sesión. Y resulta que Vitti, tiene una amante, como tú, pero es una mujer claro. Y una noche, haciendo el amor con ella..... No pasa nada. 

- ¿Nada?.... no entiendo. 

- El mafioso va a buscar a su doctor a Florida desde Nueva York para contarle que no tuvo una erección, no llegó a orgasmo. 

- ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?!, ¡funciono de las mil maravillas! -preguntó ofendido, poniéndose de pie.- 

- Ay, no has entendido nada. El psiquiatra, le pregunta primero que nada, ¿por qué tiene una amante?.... cosa que tendría que haberte preguntado yo, pero no importa. 

- ¿Por qué una amante? 

- Si. Y él le dice: "_¡no puedo con mi esposa hacer esa cosas!.... ¡Con esa boca besa a mis hijos!_...." ¿entiendes? 

- Claro... espera, ¿quieres decir, que más que amor, mi relación con Eriol puede estar basada en la cantidad de cosas que hago con él y no con ella? 

- Es una teoría bastante acertada. Podrías haber sido un buen psiquiatra. He leído mucho sobre hombres que tiene aventuras por que se sienten atados de manos en sus casas, aunque no tengan problemas con sus parejas estables. Solo que la relación extra-marital es una manera de decir "hago lo que quiero y con quien quiero" 

- Y como quiero. 

- Así es. Además, está comprobado que se puede querer a 2 personas. Puedes estar apasionado por tu amante y sin embargo amar profundamente a tu esposa. 

- ¿O sea, que si hiciera con Sakura lo que hago con Eriol, y si ella hiciera conmigo lo que Eriol me hace... todo acabaría? 

- Eh.... es una excelente posibilidad, aunque un poco difícil debido a la diferencia de sexo y dudo que tu esposa lo acepte.... Ahora, ¿por qué Eriol y no una prostituta para satisfacerte? 

- .... Eriol no cobra.... 

Ambos ríen de buena gana ante el comentario, relajando el ambiente 

- Shaoran eres un caso perdido. 

- ¿Es tu diagnóstico final? 

- Si... pero me gustan los retos, así que como acabamos de encontrar una pista, te haré una terapia para ver si puedo arreglarte ante de la vuelta de tu esposa. Cuéntamelo todo, de nuevo. 

- Lo hice ayer. 

- De nuevo. Y sin tanto detalle que ayer me dejaste prendida. 

- Como quieras... -durante un momento Shaoran observó a su amiga y le sonrío dulcemente- ¿sabes Miaka? me alegraste la mañana.... 

*** 

- ¡¿Aún no?!... pero Tomoyo.... ¿me dejarás solo otra semana?, te necesito aquí, tengo una enorme demanda encima....... Si, por la nacionalidad.......... ¡Ya sé que me dijiste que lo aclarara desde el principio!, pero creí que no sería necesario........................¿Cómo que parezco un niño con berrinche?...........Pero......... Solo quiero que vuelvas amor..... .... No, no he hecho nada malo............ ¡No Tomoyo!, mis ilegalidades siguen siendo parte de mi vida privada............. No estoy alterado.............. No, solo te quiero aquí.......... No amor, no quiero controlarte............. ¿Por qué no haces ese trato aquí en la ciudad?............ De acuerdo, nos vemos.............. Chao amor........ Yo igual te amo........ 

Con una mezcla de enojo y alegría, Hiragizawa cortó el teléfono. 

- Estupendo. Busco a mi mujer y me olvido de Shaoran. Me convenzo de cuanto amo a Tomoyo y me olvido de Shaoran. -Eriol se pasea por su casa con una gran sonrisa- Salgo con ella, me divierto, y me olvido de Shaoran. Todo será perfecto, nada puede salir mal...... a todo esto -de pronto se detiene- ¿Cómo estará Shaoran?, no lo he visto, lo llamaré. -pero antes de tomar el teléfono retira la mano- no, mejor no. Debo cortar el contacto frecuente con él. Solo retomarlo cuando ella vuelva... pero Kerberos está aquí, y Yue también, se los preguntaré a ellos.... 

Caminando alegre por los pasillos de su mansión, Eriol baja hasta el dormitorio de Spinel, en donde ve que Kero y su Guardián juegan la nueva adquisición que la reencarnación hizo para su negro gatito. 

- Hola chicos -saluda, pero no le responden- Ehy Kerberos, ¿qué es de Shaoran? 

- No lo sé -dice apresurado mientras apreta los botones para que su personaje efectúe una llave a su contrincante- 

- Ya veo. 

Al ver que no obtendría mayor información sobre Li en dicha habitación, camina buscando a Yue. Y lo encuentra en los jardines, acompañado por Ruby Moon. 

- ¡Hola Yue! 

- Buenos días Eriol. 

- Hola Amo. 

- Hola Ruby. ¿qué hacen? 

- Nada, solo conversábamos -dice la Guardiana- ¿Necesita algo? 

- Si, la verdad quería saber de Shaoran, ayer lo llamé y no me contestó ni siquiera el celular. 

La mirada azul se clava con los ojos violetas del Juez que lo miran fija y seriamente. 

- Li estará incomunicable hasta que mi Ama llegue. -dijo en tono algo lúgubre- 

- ¿Hasta que llegue?, ¿por qué? 

- Está ocupado. 

Sintiendo cierta impaciencia en la voz del ángel, Eriol se da la vuelta y enfila hacia la casa. Desde la puerta, vuelve a mirar hacia atrás y ve a los Guardianes de la luna conversando con caras sumamente serias. 

- ¿Por qué no puedo buscarlo? 

- Por que lo estoy tratando. 

Asustado, Hiragizawa se da vuelta y se encuentra con una vieja... "conocida" 

- ¿Igarashi? 

- La misma que viste y calza. 

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el hecho que no pueda hablar con Shaoran? -pregunta seco- 

- Shaoran está en terapia sicológica. Tu presencia o influencia puede destruir todo lo que he hecho. 

- ¿Qué le estás metiendo en la cabeza, arpía? 

- Me ofendes Hiragizawa. -responde ella duramente pero con cierta altanería.- Shaoran es mi paciente y la causa de su problema eres tú. Así que aléjate si no quieres que te saque del perímetro permitido. 

- ¿Sacarme? -Eriol coloca sus manos en su cintura y sonríe burlonamente- ¿Qué puede hacer una vulgar delincuente como tú contra mí que estoy por ser nombrado Presidente de Japón? 

- ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que puedo hacer que no te nombren, que te confisquen hasta los suspiros y que puedo hacer que hasta las empresas de tu esposa paguen las deudas y los desfalcos que has hecho? 

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? 

- Sé más de lo que crees, tengo pruebas de todas tus evasiones de impuestos, las compras de tus deportivos que internaste sin autorización al país, los favores que compraste a altos funcionarios, todo... 

- Hundirías a Shaoran también. -sentenció grave y furioso- 

- No soy tan tonta. Ya te lo dije Hiragizawa. Shaoran está bajo tratamiento médico y tú eres una contraindicación. Es hora que su relación termine. Y si no lo pueden hacer por su propia mano.... alguien tendrá que intervenir. 

- Estúpida... 

- Y Takato está de acuerdo conmigo. 

- ¿Qué......?...... ¿Takato? 

- Tu confidente, es un buen tipo y muy comprensivo. Está de acuerdo conmigo y con Yue en que esto debe acabar lo más pronto posible por su bien. Este amorío les está haciendo daño a ambos. Tú no me importas en lo absoluto, puedes pudrirte en el infierno y no me llamaría la atención, pero Shaoran me interesa.... y no voy a dejar que lo sigas hundiendo. 

Miaka dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la casa, dejando a Eriol solo y pensativo. 

- Para que esta víbora haya aparecido... o Shaoran está muy mal... o alguien la llamó..... 

- Ambas cosas. 

Nuevamente asustado, Eriol ve a sus espaldas a Yue. 

- ¿Qué pasa con Shaoran? 

- Está confundido Eriol. No es bueno que su aventura continúe. 

- ¡Tú la llamaste! -recriminó- ¿por qué? 

- Por que Li me lo pidió... 

**CONTINUARÁ.... **

**notas: hola de nuevo a todos!!, he vuelto! mi pc a vuelto a mis manos así que estoy haciendo este fic lo más pronto posible para poder terminar con él. **

**Bueno, por lo visto como los chicos no tenían muchas ganas de cortar, otras personas tuvieron que intervenir. Pero ahora comienza un largo camino para ambos, desconectarse uno de otro. Shaoran está un "poco" más afectado que Eriol, pero intentaré que eso cambie, no lo aseguro. La verdad es que no les adelanto nada por que no sé como va a seguir todo este lío. **

**ah!, es cierto, lo escrito en cursiva es un extracto de una canción, se llama "Enséñame" y si no me equivoco es de Canal Magdalena, un grupo chileno, ¡todos los derechos a ellos!. **

**Ja Na!!! **

**ryo chan **

**ediciones_ryocahn@hotmail.com **


	12. Trabajo en equipo

**Capítulo 11: Trabajo En Equipo. **

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer por la tarde Miaka? te llamé varias veces y no me contestaste. 

- Estaba dando un paseo Shaoran eso es todo. 

- ¿No fuiste con Eriol verdad? 

- ¿Por qué habría de ir a al casa de ese gusano inferior víctima de un grave complejo de superioridad y de reencarnación no asumida? Además de ser un ente paranormalmente imposible, económicamente monopólico, judicialmente criminal, psiquiátricamente posesivo y manipulador, desde el punto de vista de la historia ínfimo e irreverente, arquitectónicamente perfecto aunque algo anticuado y.... 

- Ya basta. 

- Lo siento. 

- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué me harás? 

- Algo muy simple. -Miaka se levanta y toma el teléfono para luego entregárselo a Li- llama a tu esposa. 

- ¿Llamarla? 

- Así es. Hazlo. 

Shaoran se queda mirando el teléfono y lo hace girar en sus manos, lo observa y marca el número para después cortar. Llama a otras partes y cuelga antes que contesten. Así, pasan 30 minutos. 

- ¿Y qué le digo? 

- ¡Oh Dios!, ¿llevas media hora jugando con el aparato y todavía no sabes qué decirle?, ¡es tu mujer! dile que la amas, pregúntale como está, que ha sido de su vida, si ha visto a alguien conocido, ¡cualquier cosa!. 

- De acuerdo....¿qué tan difícil puede ser llamar a mi esposa? 

Otra hora pasó y la llamada no fue hecha. 

*** 

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran? 

- Deja de preocuparte por él -alega Takato- Ya me tienes mareado de tanto preguntar lo mismo. 

- Corresponde que me preocupe 

- ¡Pues el primer paso de tu ruptura será dejar de hacerlo! 

Durante 45 minutos, Takato intentó llevar una conversación cuerda que no incluyera las palabras "Li Shaoran". Pero no lo logró. 

- ¿Cómo va lo de tu demanda Eriol? 

- Bastante bien. Dijeron que no darían los resultados reales de las elecciones hasta que se aclarara eso. 

- Entonces eso significa que ganaste. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Cada vez que algo no le sale al gobierno como ellos querían, lo retrasan. 

- Lo mismo me decía Shaoran, solíamos conversar sobre las elecciones cuando nos juntábamos en la noche y.... 

- Otro tema. 

- Lo siento. 

- ¿Qué opinas de la deuda externa que el país tiene? ¿qué harás con ella? 

- Bueno, primero quiero generar unos 2 millones de empleos nuevos, pero no para extranjeros, no es ser xenofóbico, pero los japoneses necesitan trabajo. Los extranjeros vienen creyendo que esto es el paraíso y no lo es. 

- Bien, ¿y como regularás a los extranjeros? 

- Haré más estricto la división de aduanas. Un cierto número de residentes y un número ilimitado de turistas. Una vez que la deuda esté en un nivel aceptable abriré de nuevo las fronteras sin límites. ¿Sabes?, Shaoran me dijo eso, es bueno que venga gente de afuera, siempre y cuando ayuden a Japón a seguir adelante y.... 

- Basta. 

Esa noche, Miaka, Takato y Yue se reunieron en un café del centro de Tokyo. 

- ¿Cómo va Li? -preguntó el ángel- 

- Uf, ya no doy más, no logré que llamara a su esposa. 

- ¿Y Eriol? 

- No para de hablar de él. Es increíble que todos los temas lleven a una misma persona. 

- Tenemos que lograrlo muchachos. Las esposas llegan en 3 días exactos. Ellas sospechan, hay que lograr al menos que puedan disimular. 

- ¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Igarashi- 

- Es una buena pregunta. -respondió Takato- Yue, ¿tú que dices? las cosas no están funcionando. 

- Si no podemos por las buenas -sentencia el Juez- habrá que hacerlo por las malas. 

- ¿Por las malas? 

- Claro, Miaka, te quedarás los días restantes en la casa de Eriol. 

- ¡¿Qué?! 

- Takato, la acompañarás para evitar que se maten. 

- Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿y Li? 

- Yo me encargo. 

Ante el horror de Eriol, la chica llegó a su casa con todo su equipaje médico y demases. Desde ese momento, habría una terapia conjunta entre Miaka y Takato, en donde Eriol sería el único enfermo. Por otra parte, Yue tomó medidas más drásticas con Shaoran. Lo primero que hizo, fue quitarle el gran beneficio que le dio cuando los descubrió en la sala la otra noche: hizo que Kerberos volviera a la casa. 

- Y procura hablar de lo mal marido que es. 

- ¿Hablar mal del mocoso?, ¡es lo más fácil que me has pedido Yue! 

- No salgas por ningún motivo de la casa. No dejes a Li ni a sol ni a sombra. Duermes al lado de su pieza, lo acompañas en el desayuno y habla mucho de Sakura. 

- Mucho de mi linda Sakurita y mal del mocoso. 

Lo bueno de Kerberos, pensaba Yue, es que no tiene que preguntar el por qué si se trata de algo que le permita arruinar a Shaoran. 

- Tal vez no recuerde nada, pero no lo necesita. -le comentó a Touya un día- 

- Mas te vale lograrlo Yue -advirtió él.- no aceptaré algo así de parte del mocoso. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- ¡Por que el monstruo sufriría! 

- ¡Uf!, si, no sabes cuanto -dijo irónico- Se moriría de pena. 

- ¿Porqué dices eso?... ¿y en ese tono? 

- Por nada, solo te digo que no la pasaría tan mal. 

- ¿No me digas que ella también tiene una aventura? 

- Acostúmbrate amor -le dijo el ángel dándole un suave beso- vivimos en la tierra de las infidelidades. 

Y las cosas comenzaron a progresar. Miaka logró que Shaoran dejara de ocupar el lugar más importante en la mente de Eriol usando sicología inversa.... 

- Háblame de ti y de Shaoran. 

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? 

- Por que ahora soy tu sicóloga y te lo estoy pidiendo educadamente 

- Verás, Tomoyo y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, llevamos varios años casados y pretendo seguir así. 

- Entonces dime en qué no te satisface como para que busques a Shaoran. 

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! 

- Si deseas a Shaoran como tu pareja estable significa que él tiene algo que tu mujer no... 

- ¡Yo no lo quiero como mi pareja estable! 

- Mmm, muy interesante. Actitud agresiva, negación de los hechos, poca apertura... 

- ¿Por qué tendría que abrirme contigo? 

- Agresividad a flor de piel, tienes un grave problema de personalidad, ¿eh? 

- ¡Yo no tengo nada!, ¡la única loca aquí eres tú! 

- ¡¿Cómo que loca?!.... genio si quieres, pero no loca. 

Pero nada es perfecto ni absoluto. Y así como Eriol iba.... bien, dentro de lo que sus peleas con Miaka le permitían, Shaoran iba estancándose cada vez más. 

- Ay, que aburrida es esta casa sin mi querida Sakura, ¿no mocoso? 

- No me digas mocoso. 

- De acuerdo, pero no me puedes negar que esta casa es sumamente monótona sin la luz de mi vida, sin la bella Card Master, sin la estrella más brillante del cielo, sin la única dueña del sol y.... 

- Si tanto te gusta Sakura -interrumpe él- quédatela pero no me molestes más. 

Cansado de oír todo el día a Kerberos hablar de Sakura, Li se retira a su cuarto a pensar un rato. Ha intentado todo lo que Miaka le ha dicho. Por fin logró llamar a su esposa, pero casi no hablaron. Lamentablemente, ella tenía que reunirse con Tomoyo para cerrar un negocio y no podía atenderlo. 

- No puedo seguir pensando en Eriol.... no puedo..... pero tampoco puedo evitarlo. 

Su decisión de olvidarse de su amante cada vez flaqueaba más. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no como lo previó Yue pensando que el hecho de que la Bestia del Sello estuviera ahí hablando todo el tiempo de su Ama, sino alguien que pudiera decirle que podía, que lo lograría, que su amor renacería más fuerte que nunca, grueso como un árbol y que despertaría de todo como de un mal sueño que pronto olvidaría... pero no tenía a nadie para decirle nada ni para animarlo, y eso, estaba siendo terriblemente contraproducente. El silencio le traía fogosos recuerdos. Su cama vacía, ardientes sensaciones. La casa solitaria prohibidas pasiones. El pensar no lo ayudaba mucho. Todo llevaba a él, a la oscuridad, a Eriol.... y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. No solo. 

- Solo 2 días más, solo 2 y todo acabará -se repetía una y otra vez- solo 2 días y todo acabará. 

Sin embargo, Shaoran sabía, y mejor que nadie, que 2 días no iban a borrar los casi 3 años que llevaba como amante de Eriol. 

Desde un árbol de cerezo en los jardines de la casa, Yue observaba como su plan naufragaba en un mar oscuro de pelo azul y doble vida. 

- ¿Cómo diablos te lo quito de la cabeza Li? 

Desplegando sus alas llegó hasta una ventana cercana y entró. Encontró a Shaoran en la sala, tendido sobre el sillón, con la cabeza baja mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban sin control. 

- Li.... 

- No puedo Yue... -lo interrumpe él- no puedo... 

- Podrás. -corrige el ángel sentándose en el suelo frente al hechicero chino- podrás lograrlo, por ti, por mi Ama, por todos los años que llevan juntos. 

- No se si pueda... -la voz de Li suena quebrada y temblorosa- cada vez me hundo más...y... y no sé como salir Yue, no puedo solo con esto... 

El Juez miró con pena a Shaoran. Sus peores sospechas se hacían ciertas ahora. Li se había enamorado, y nada podía hacer él ahora más que esperar y rogar por que el hombre frente a él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar una decisión que por ahora solo abría 2 caminos: aferrarse a su esposa y mantenerse así.... o abandonar definitivamente a Sakura. Y lamentablemente, en 2 días no lograría hacer que Shaoran se decidiera por alguna, el naufragio total era inevitable... a menos que el mismo Li hiciera algo totalmente radical, cosa que era tan posible como ver a Kerberos sin hambre frente a un pastel de fresas. 

*** 

Aquella mañana clara y sin nubes, el avión bajó lentamente hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Las líneas negras del Jet privado contrataban con el brillo que el sol provocaba en los otros aviones, tan blancos como nieve, que resplandecían enceguecedoramente. 

- ¡Ya era hora que volvieran! -celebró Eriol paseándose de un lado a otro- ¡45 días!, ¿lo crees Shaoran?, 45 días fuera.... ya creía yo que no volverían... 

- "Era lo que esperaba..." 

- Y lo mejor de todo es que ya podré ir sin problemas al cambio de mando. La ceremonia es inevitable ahora que lo de mi demanda ha sido resuelto. 

Rodeado de guardaespaldas y agentes de seguridad, ambos hombres caminaban a través de la gente en el aeropuerto. Dentro de unos minutos Sakura y Tomoyo, con sus respectivos contingentes de guardias aparecerían. Eriol se sentía emocionado por la vuelta de su esposa, las cosas habían salido de perlas y ya podía vivir sin Shaoran.... pero él.... Haciendo acopio de toda el cinismo que poseía puso su mejor sonrisa (o lo que quedaba de ella) y fue al encuentro con Sakura. 

- ¡Sakura! 

- ¡Shaoran!... -ambos se unieron en un abrazo lleno de falsas emociones.- ¿cómo has estado? 

- ...... -Shaoran tomó aire y sonrió mientras sentía que el alma se le destrozaba- ¡Estupendo!, pero ahora que volviste... las sensaciones son indescriptibles. 

"Indescriptible" esa era la palabra adecuada para lo que el hechicero chino estaba sintiendo. Una enorme incomodidad, mezclada con un matiz de rencor y cierto toque de desprecio. Si sus sentimientos fueran un enorme plato con pastel su rechazo sería la crema que baña el trozo. Su indiferencia sería el suave bizcocho, el rencor sería una pizca de esencias dulces echadas a la masa durante la preparación. A primera vista hermoso y delicioso. Pero una vez que se comía, empalagoso y dulce. Pero a Sakura le gustaban las cosas dulces y no notaba el agrio sabor que dejaba en la garganta el suave pastel que era ahora su marido. 

**CONTINUARÁ..... **

**notas: ¿3 meses para hacer esto?... estoy realmente mal.... **

**Grandes problemas se avecinan, mientras la mayor actuación de shaoran comienza a ser estrenada. Sustos de muerte y "buenas" noticias llenarán lo que queda de esta serie... que al dejar este cap tan corto acaba de alargarse.... **

**Ja Na!! ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **


	13. Buenas noticias ¿pero para quién?

**Capítulo 12: Buenas Noticias... pero, ¿para quién? **

Varios días ya han pasado desde la llegada de Sakura y Tomoyo a Tokyo. Eriol está de lo más contento, ya que ahora se presentará en la ceremonia de cambio de mando como debe ser: con un lindo traje exclusivo que combine con sus ojos y su bella esposa del brazo. Por otro lado, Daidôji observaba todo desde su trinchera de chica sonriente y amorosa. Más en el fondo de su alma estaba como una fiera a punto de saltar al menor indicio de infidelidad de su marido. 

Sakura no se preocupaba de nada, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Decidida a no tener problemas, se dijo que se volvería paranoica si seguía pensando en la aventura de Shaoran, así que prefirió seguir con su vida normal. Pensaba que si ella tuvo una aventura con Tomoyo, Shaoran estaba en todo su derecho a tener una con Eriol. Y mientras... Shaoran observaba pasar el tiempo. Tomaba cantidades industriales de café, a las cuales les añadía un "toque" de antidepresivos que en su momento Miaka le había recetado. "_Una tableta por taza de caf" _-le había dicho, considerando que Li no tomaba más de 2 tazas diarias... cifra muy lejana a las 10 o 12 tazas que el joven se tomaba... cada una con su pastillita. Pero el efecto era el que deseaba, la droga contenida en los antidepresivos lograba animarlo y dejarlo en un estado de "adormilamiento" que hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido y que los recuerdos poco a poco se fueran desvaneciendo. En tal estado de intoxicación, Sakura le parecía una mujer hermosa y amable, sentía que era la única persona que conocía y por lo tanto a la que le debía todo... pero los antidepresivos se acabaron, y solo se vendían con receta médica, la cuál obviamente no tenía. 

Un día, cuando se celebraba la semana de retorno de las chicas, un extraño deportivo negro se detuvo frente a la mansión Li. Del vehículo, bajó Miaka. Sakura la miró con cara de pocos amigos, aún la recordaba y de su mente con dificultad se irían las imágenes de esa mujer coqueteando a Shaoran, Eriol y finalmente enredarse con Yue. Más tenía que salir con urgencia y no podía postergar su compromiso. Salió, pero dejó a Kero cuidando la casa. 

- Hola Shaoran. -saludó ella- 

- Miaka, tanto tiempo. 

- Vaya, veo que definitivamente terminaste con tu mujer ¿eh? 

- ¿De qué hablas?, estamos bien... 

- ¿De veras?, como salió creí eso. 

- ¿Solo por que salió? -preguntó intrigado- 

- Cualquier persona que te vea en ese estado se preocuparía. 

- ... No entiendo. 

- ¿Los antidepresivos verdad?, te los has estando tomando como droga, te pillé. -le dijo picándole un ojo- se te nota a kilómetros... –agregó sacando algunos bocadillos de la cocina del dueño de casa- Mira amigo, la verdad es que si quieres arreglar todo esto no es bueno que estés drogado. 

- Se me acabaron Miaka. 

- Y no te conseguiré mas si eso es lo que quieres. -Li lanzó un pequeño sonido de desagrado- 

- ¿A qué viniste?. 

- A verte. Solo a eso. Y que bueno que vine por que la inútil de tu mujer no te está mirando en lo absoluto -sacó de su bolso una libreta y comenzó a escribir algo- Mira, tómate estas hierbas cuando sientas ansiedad. El síndrome de abstinencia te molestará por unos días, pero se te pasará. No te daré mas medicamentos por que debo viajar y desaparecer por un tiempo ¿de acuerdo? - Li asiente- pero estaré en contacto.

**- **Miaka... 

- ¿Qué pasa? 

- Me siento acabado... nada a cambiado... 

- Pero ya elegiste este camino amigo. Aunque aún puedes tomar una desviación... que te dejaría sin tu mujer, y sin tu amante. 

- ¿Irme?, ¿matarme?... No quiero considerarlas... 

-....¿Temes tomarlas en serio Shaoran? -pregunta ella lentamente- 

- Demasiado en serio... –dijo con un susurro asustado- 

- Todo va a cambiar Shaoran, confía en mí. Siempre has salido de tus problemas. 

- Esto va a terminar matándome... 

La chica miró a Li poner la cabeza entre sus manos y suspirar amargamente. 

- Shaoran... mira, ya no te voy a hablar. -comenta poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre- Te voy a dejar por escrito algo que creo que te ayudaría, pero que sé que te costará mucho aceptar. Si quieres lo aceptas... y si no lo vas a botar a la basura ¿ok? 

Shaoran asintió levemente. No levantó la cara en todo el tiempo que sintió el lápiz de su amiga rasguear el papel. 

- Nos vemos guapo. -dijo ella- Otro día vendré a verte si puedo. 

- Cuidate pequeña. 

Esta vez se miraron y se dieron un largo abrazo. Sabían que de una u otra forma, aquella era una despedida. Jamás volverían a verse. Otros planes tenía el destino para su amistad y la vida había decidido sacar a Miaka de la línea de Shaoran.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin tu ayuda Miaka? 

- Harías mas millones porque no habría nadie que te los robara... 

En silencio, y con una pena débil pero insistente en el pecho, Li vio como su amiga se marchaba en su lujoso deportivo negro. Luego volvió a la sala y tomó el papel que ella había dejado, estaba doblado en 4 dentro de una servilleta roja. Quiso leerlo, pero no se atrevió. Fue a su pieza, lo guardó en un lugar seguro, y fue a la cocina. Ahí, Yue mantenía entre sus brazos a un dormido Kero. 

- Gracias Yue. 

- De nada. 

Unas horas después, Sakura volvió de su diligencia. 

- ¡Llegué! 

- Hola Sakura. -respondió Li más animado- 

- Hola, amor, ¿cómo te fue con esa arpía? 

- No le digas así. Pero me fue bien. Vino a despedirse. 

- ¿Se va?... ¡si!, por fin... 

- No seas así con ella... 

Y por primera vez en varias semanas, una real y sincera sonrisa le adornó el rostro a Shaoran. Pero... 

- Oye Shaoran. 

- Dime. -Sakura lo miró y meditó sus palabras- 

- Tomoyo nos invitó a su casa. Mañana en la noche. 

Por un momento, todas las cosas se detuvieron para el hechicero. ¿Ir a casa de Eriol? 

-...Eh... Ve tú amor, no me siento bien como para salir. -se excusó- 

- ¡Shaoran!, debemos ir, nos anunciará algo muy importante... 

- ¿Su divorcio? 

La pregunta los desconcertó a ambos, pero luego Sakura (en medio de toda su rabia), sonrió. 

- ¿Te gustaría no? -al ver la dolida expresión de su marido, rió con ganas- Era una broma. 

- Jaja, -rió con pena- Yo también bromeaba.... 

- Pero tenemos que ir. Es realmente importante. 

- ¿Tan importante? –preguntó con un puchero- 

- ... ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?, ¿ya no quieres ver a Eriol? -preguntó maliciosamente- 

Li la miró y sintió que la despreciaba por un momento. Pero no, no podía despreciarla. Quizás estaba enterada de todo y solo se hacía la desentendida... Quizás no sabía nada... 

- No, solo que no me siento bien, ya te dije. 

- Entonces te hará bien ir. Además, de aquí a mañana es seguro que mejorarás. 

Shaoran comprendió que Sakura no le permitiría faltar a la cita aunque tuviera que llevarlo a la fuerza. Además, no tenía ánimos de pelear, solo quería estar tranquilo. 

- ¿Está bien amor? 

- ... Como quieras Sakura. 

Horas más tarde, Sakura reía al ver a Kerberos jugar con las cartas Veloz y Trueno. Shaoran preparaba algo de comer mientras repasaba lo ocurrido durante el día. Había ido Miaka, se había despedido y por enésima vez, Yue lo había salvado de que lo descubrieran. Realmente le debía mucho al Juez. 

La Luna se alzó en el cielo oscuro y estrellado. En silencio, Shaoran deseó ser como su regente. Alta, lejana, solitaria, sin nadie por quien sufrir pero con muchos que la amaban. Pero aspiraciones como esas eran imposibles. Era mejor no soñar... hacía daño. 

Por primera vez en meses, el sueño fue tranquilo y profundo. En cuanto acomodó la cabeza en la almohada cayó en brazos de Morfeo y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, con una gran ansiedad e intranquilidad. 

- "Diablos... esto de la abstinencia será más duro de llevar de lo que creía" -pensó mientras se tomaba un vaso de las hierbas que Miaka le recetó. La falta de antidepresivos lo tenía ansioso e inestable, pasando de momentos de hambre descontrolada a falta total del apetito. Pensó que quizás hacer algo de deporte podría ayudarlo, pero notó que su condición física ya no era la de antes. Esto lo hizo sentirse abatido y deprimido. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en franca y poderosa decadencia. Caída libre en un abismo sin fondo... 

¿llamado Eriol?. Quizás... ya no sabía cual era el causante de todos sus problemas. ¿Eriol, Miaka, los antidepresivos?... quizás la pasividad de su matrimonio con Sakura. Ya no sabía nada... y eso lo deprimía aún más. 

- ¡Shaoran! 

Li levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre. Por un momento se sorprendió ya que no reconoció la voz de su mujer. Pero aún así acudió a su llamado. 

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? 

- Tomoyo llamó, Quiere que vayamos a almorzar a su casa, así que arréglate que saldremos en unos minutos. 

Li sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era una prueba de fuego. 

- _"Vamos Shaoran, demuestra que no has llorado en vano"_ -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se vestía en su pieza- _"Ya no amas a Eriol... has sufrido mucho... No vale la pena... Lo lograrás"_

La imagen de Miaka se le vino a la mente en ese momento. ¿Porqué se acordaba de ella en un momento como ese?... Vio el reloj de su pieza y este marcaba las 14:45, ¿dónde estaría ahora su amiga?... seguramente volando sobre algún lugar de Europa para no ser encarcelada. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero un repentino mareo le arruinó la naciente felicidad. 

- ¡Malditas drogas! -maldijo en voz alta pensando en su abstinencia. Luego bajó la voz. Sakura no podía saber que se drogaba... no, ya no más problemas. 

El trayecto a la casa de los Hiragizawa se hizo más largo que de costumbre. Los reporteros llenaban la entrada de la casa intentando obtener una declaración del futuro presidente del país. Un enorme contingente de guardias y demases cerraban todos los portones de la mansión. Más al ver el deportivo rojo de Li, todos abrieron paso y comenzaron a tomar fotos. Hace más de 1 mes que no se veía a la pareja más "fashion" de Japón pasear juntos. De inmediato las preguntas y los gritos se centraron en el auto. El paparazzi vende más que el periodista político. Pero el Diablo rojo pasó inmutable, mientras Sakura saludaba con su sonrisa eterna a los periodistas. 

Una molesta presión en el pecho llenó a Li cuando vio que Eriol y Tomoyo los esperaban en la puerta de la casa, junto a una de las piletas. 

- _"Tranquilo Li... vas a salir de esta..."_

La sonrisa de Eriol al verlo lo detuvo por un momento. Su vista se nubló y sintió la boca seca... 

- _Malditas drogas..._

- ¡Shaoran! 

El grito de Sakura lo hizo volver a la realidad. La miró e intentó sonreír, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y necesitaba con urgencia cualquier tipo de estimulante. 

- ¿Estás bien amor?, te ves pálido. 

- ... Estoy bien Sakura tranquila. 

Ambos se bajaron y se encaminaron hacia sus amigos. Los pasos se hacían lentos y pesados, y cada vez costaba más caminar. 

- ¡Shaoran! tanto tiempo amigo mío. -Hiragizawa lo abrazó, y Li no pudo evitar recordar los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cintura cuando lo penetraba, la cara de Eriol oculta en su hombro, la respiración agitada....- 

- Solo fueron unos días -dijo hipócritamente. Para él habían sido siglos- 

- Entremos chicos -dijo Tomoyo, sonriente como siempre- Les he preparado algo delicioso. 

Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura comenzaron a caminar, pero Shaoran se mantuvo en su lugar. 

- ¿Shaoran? -dijo Hiragizawa- ¿No vienes? 

- Eh... yo, vuelvo en seguida, olvidé algo importante. 

- Pero Amor... -intentó detener Sakura al ver que su marido retrocedía hacia el auto.- 

- Vuelvo en unos momentos, de veras. Comiencen a comer sin mí... ya vuelvo.... 

Rápidamente, Li subió al auto y lo hizo partir. Necesitaba algo con urgencia... y sabía quien podía dárselo. De vuelta compraría un regalo para los Hiragizawa. 

Nada pudo evitar que el Diablo saliera disparado desde la lujosa mansión con destino desconocido. El marcador de velocidad pasó los 100 kilómetros por hora con pasmosa facilidad y en un tramo peligrosamente corto. 

Cuando por fin la carrera terminó, Li jadeaba y apretaba con fuerza el volante. Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil alejarse de las drogas... 

-Lindo auto amigo. 

Al mirar, Shaoran se encontró con tres tipos vestidos de jeans raídos y camisetas anchas. Uno se sentó en el capó del Diablo y los otros dos se colocaron a cada lado. 

-¿Podemos ayudarte?, pareces perdido. –dijo el que había hablado antes con una extraña sonrisa- 

-No estoy perdido. Solo necesito conseguir algo. –refutó el chino. Los sujetos de inmediato entendieron- 

-¿Y cuanto estás dispuesto a pagar? 

-... Lo que pidan. 

**** 

-¿Tardé mucho? 

Shaoran entró con una radiante sonrisa al comedor de los Hiragizawa blandiendo una botella de un finísimo vino de exportación. 

-No mucho amor, ¿dónde estuviste? 

-Por ahí por ahí. 

Lleno de energías nuevamente, Li se sienta en la mesa a disfrutar del pato salvaje que Tomoyo había cocinado para ellos. 

En ese momento empezó una amena conversación, llena de anécdotas y fiascos que habían ocurrido por ambos bandos en los 45 días que habían pasado separados. Eriol sin embargo, casi no hablaba. Su vista estaba fija en Shaoran, en su forma de reír, de mirar, de hablar.... había algo extraño, raro en él, una efusividad anormal... esos ojos rojos, como si viniera de llorar... y ese olor dulzón... 

Luego de unas dos horas de forzadas risas y falsas caricias, Tomoyo tomó la botella de vino traída por Shaoran y los invitó a la sala. 

-Bien, creo que es tiempo de darles la famosa noticia. –dijo- 

-Si, dinos ya Tomoyo –animó Eriol. Shaoran entonces lo miró extrañado- 

-¿No sabes lo que va a decir? 

-No... ¿tú si? 

-Emm... no, pero... creí que lo sabías... 

Una duda se formó en el corazón de Li. Sakura se veía muy contenta... demasiado... y Tomoyo no le quitaba la vista de encima... esa sonrisa superior como diciendo "te gané"... 

-Entonces... esta es mi noticia para Shaoran como amigo y para Eriol como marido... –Daidôji los miró a ambos y sonrió- ¡Estoy embarazada! 

Solo Sakura reía y felicitaba a su mejor amiga. Eriol miraba incrédulo a su esposa y Shaoran... 

-Pero... 

-¿No lo crees amor? –preguntó maliciosamente Kinomoto- Ya tiene 3 meses. 

Li buscó refugio sin querer en Eriol, pero este ya estaba sonriendo... ya estaba celebrando la noticia... Estaba feliz, y el mundo se derrumbaba para Shaoran. 

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran?, te ves pálido... 

-¡No!... solo.... 

En ese momento el celular del chino sonó, logrando sacar a Li de una complicada situación. 

-¿Si? 

-_Li..._

-Yue... no ahora por favor... –susurró casi en llanto- 

_-Li es importante..._

-Por favor... 

_-El avión de Miaka se estrelló en Rusia. Lo están pasando por el canal 15... _

-¡¿Qué?! 

"Estoy embarazada" 

"Tiene 3 meses" 

"El avión de Miaka se cayó" 

_-¿Irme?, ¿matarme?, no quiero tomarlas en cuenta. _

_-¿Temes tomarlas en serio? _

_-Demasiado en serio.... _

**continuará. **

**Notas: más de 1 año... ¿y esto sale?. Bueno, al menos ya llegué al punto al que quería llegar. **

**ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **


	14. Tocando fondo

**Capítulo 13: Tocando fondo.**

Todo se volvió confuso de un momento a otro. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué diablos hacía ahí?

El celular cayó de sus manos sin que lo notara siquiera. Tampoco escuchó las palabras preocupadas de Tomoyo ni Sakura.

-¡Shaoran!

Eriol lo tomó de los brazos y lo zamarreó con fuerza intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Li clavó su mirada llena de lágrimas en los ojos azules de Hiragizawa, susurrando cosas inentendibles.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Quién llamó amor?, ¿porqué te pones así?

Pero nada parecía sacar a Li de su sopor. El inglés entonces le dio una sonora cachetada, que pareció tener algún efecto, ya que (con lágrimas cayendo y la barbilla temblando) el otro volteó con su mano en su mejilla. Su mirada estaba completamente quebrada y desolada. Un fuerte empujón dejó a Eriol sentado mientras Shaoran corría a toda velocidad hacia su auto.

-¡Que no llegue al auto! –gritó Eriol a Sakura- Conducir en ese estado es un peligro.

Tanto la Card Master como la reencarnación de Clow intentaron usar magia para detener a Li, pero su poder estaba completamente fuera de control, y se deshizo de los hechizos con increíble facilidad. Las ruedas del auto rechinaron y dejaron una estela de humo que impresionó a los periodistas que continuaban en los portones, y que solo vieron el auto pasar a más de 100 km/h.

***

-Mierda... 

Yue colgó el teléfono y fue de inmediato a la ventana más cercana. La comunicación había quedado abierta y había escuchado lo que ocurría del otro lado de la línea.

-Tengo que encontrar a Li... 

Touya lo observó salir sin moverse. Algo malo había pasado. Algo realmente malo... y creía que mantener a Sakura bajo control hasta que Yue le dijera lo contrario era lo más conveniente.

***

La carretera pronto quedó atrás. Los autos pitaban y gritaban contra el conductor loco, y varias patrullas estaban en su cola, pero nada lograba detener la loca carrera del Diablo rojo.

Shaoran lograba evadir todos y cada uno de los bloqueos impuestos por la policía y guardias civiles para detenerlo, y pronto se vio dando la vuelta y enfilando hacia su casa por un camino rural poco transitado, en donde su pobre auto quedaría hecho pedazos, pero por donde nadie podía seguirlo.

Sin que lo notara, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y las nubes cargadas de rayos llenaban todo el espacio aéreo. Todos miraban extrañados el cielo, ya que estaban casi a finales de invierno y las tormentas eléctricas no eran normales en esa época del año.

Aprovechando la oscuridad reinante, Yue extendió sus alas y enfiló buscando el poder de Li que a estas alturas no era difícil de ubicar.

Sakura tembló ante el descontrol de sus propias cartas, producida por la increíble tormenta mágica que, sin querer, Shaoran estaba provocando. Trueno, Tormenta y Lluvia ya estaban fuera mostrando su poder. Viento y Nube habían logrado mantenerse bajo el poder de la Maestra, pero ninguna como Trueno se mostraba efusiva y violenta.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Shaoran y saber que diablos pasó!

Los Guardianes de Eriol se unieron a la búsqueda desesperada de Yue, Eriol y Sakura. Tomoyo se mantuvo en la casa, observando el cielo con expresión ausente.

-No vas a quitarme a Eriol, Shaoran... nunca.

La lluvia, primero provocada por la Sakura Card y luego por la propia tormenta comenzaba a anegar las calles con pasmosa velocidad, mientras la gente corría a sus casas, sin imaginar que una tormenta mágica es decenas e incluso cientos de veces más potente y devastadora que un fenómeno natural. 

El Diablo llegó hasta la lujosa mansión botando los portones que aún no abrían. La estela de goma derretida por la entrada expelía un horrible olor, y la mancha negra dejada por al auto mostraba como el lujoso deportivo estaba filtrando el aceite del motor a cada momento... Aceite que podía fácilmente inflamarse a la primera chispa que las ruedas produjeran.

Con gran dificultad Yue llegó hasta la casa para ver la violenta entrada de Shaoran y los peligros que corría. Entonces vio que Kerberos salía de la casa con las alas cubriéndolo de la lluvia... El auto iba directamente a él.

-¡Kerberos!, ¡muévete!

La Bestia del Sello logró volar cuando el Diablo pasó sobre su posición dando un trompo por la velocidad que llevaba, estrellándose contra la pared principal de la mansión.

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Li!

Shaoran salió del auto mareado, pero entero. Cayó de rodillas junto al auto llorando con una pena y un desconsuelo que incluso impresionó a Kerberos, quien se acercó y lo cubrió con sus alas para que no se mojara.

-¿Qué pasó....?

-Después te explico Kerberos... –Yue se acercó al hechicero y lo abrazó, intentando que se calmara. Poco a poco el viento menguó y la lluvia se detuvo. El cielo se aclaró y la tormenta cesó. Para ese momento, Li yacía inconsciente en los brazos del Ángel.

Al rato llegaron Touya, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y una decena de periodistas que juraban que el vehículo loco era el Diablo rojo del famoso empresario Li Shaoran. Afirmaban que era el único en el país con un vehículo como ese. Que era el único que podía darse el lujo de destrozar en un camino rural un deportivo cuyo precio igualaba al sueldo de todo un año de un trabajador modesto... y eso si se vendía barato.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –preguntó Sakura viendo a los reporteros en la puerta misma de la casa debido a la ausencia de portones, fotografiando el Diablo y los daños en la pared-

-Una tragedia familiar –dijo Yue con voz resuelta- Di que Li Shaoran sufrió una tragedia familiar.

-Pero...

-¡Solo di eso!, no tienes mas información, solo es lo que entendiste luego de una complicada y nerviosa conversación. Pagarás los daños y responderán a la justicia como corresponda.

Los Kinomoto salieron sin entender mucho, pero ideando diferentes mentiras a partir de las palabras del Guardián. Eriol los observó salir y quiso correr al dormitorio de Shaoran, pero Yue se pudo en medio.

-No puedes entrar ahí Eriol.

-¿Qué...?, ¡Shaoran me necesita!

-¡Por tu culpa Li está así!

Hiragizawa se soltó bruscamente del Ángel y corrió de todas formas a la pieza. Su mano se cerró sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando un cristal mágico rozó su cara.

-No dejaré que lo hundas más...

-No intentes detenerme...

-No me hagas intentarlo... Por favor Eriol... No hagas esto más difícil para él.

Lentamente el inglés volteó a enfrentar al Juez.

-¿Porqué sabes más que yo? –preguntó con enorme rabia-

-Porque me preocupo por Li.

-¡Yo también lo hago!

-¡Solo te interesa saber si tiene tiempo para tu cama!... –ambos se miraron por largo rato sin decir nada, odiándose, examinándose... - ¿Qué pasó en tu casa antes que Li saliera?

-Nada, solo lo llamaron y se puso así, ¡¿es tu culpa todo esto o no?!

-Algo pasó en tu casa antes que lo llamara.... ¿qué-pasó?

-... Tomoyo me dijo que está embarazada y nos dio la noticia a todos...

-Oh, Dios.... –las largas manos de Yue se perdieron en su pelo en un gesto de desesperación- Por favor Eriol... vete...

-¿Tú llamaste a Shaoran verdad?...¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

-...El avión de Miaka cayó. Se estrelló y no hubo sobrevivientes.... –una sorprendida mueca apareció en la tersa cara del hechicero- Esta vez no puedes ayudarlo Eriol. Lo único que puedes hacer es irte.

-No puedo...

-No lo amas... así que te pido de la manera más humilde... te lo pido por favor... no alimentes la esperanza que lo está matando...

Hiragizawa movió su cabeza de un lado a otro... No, el sueño de Li no podía estar haciéndose realidad...

-El no me ama Yue...

-No es cierto Eriol, lo sabes...

-¡No me ama!

-Vete... vete antes que despierte o me obligarás a sacarte...

-Esto es mentira Yue... es mentira... –dijo casi con desespero- Yo... yo no quiero...

-Demasiado tarde Eriol –sentenció el otro con ojos tristes- Ya lo perdiste. Tu esposa fue más inteligente y supo dar el golpe final... un golpe que ninguno de los dos vio venir...

-Tomoyo... ella...

Hiragizawa salió corriendo de la casa. Una leve sensación casi motivó al Juez a detener al hechicero, quien no iba con muy buenas intenciones en cuanto a su esposa, pero su corazón lo detuvo. En esos momentos, sabiendo como Li sufría y moría lentamente... lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que esa mujer desapareciera... y si Sakura también lo hacía tanto mejor.

-Ambas son un estorbo... esos dos nacieron para estar juntos... SI tan solo Clow no se las hubiera dado de Mago del Tiempo nada de esto estaría pasando... ¿Qué había de malo con que las cartas quedaran en tu familia ,eh Clow?... Elegiste a Sakura por su decisión, por su fuerza, por su amor... ¿cómo no viste que la línea de tu reencarnación y la del verdadero dueño de las cartas se cruzaban?... ¿Porqué lo obligaste a nacer hombre... cuando sabías que esto pasaría?

***

Mientras, Eriol llegaba a su casa rechinando las ruedas del auto. Tomoyo observó desde las ventanas el arribo, pero siempre fue una mujer inteligente y observadora y supo que no era bueno estar a la vista de su marido en ese momento.

-¡Tomoyo!, ¡Tomoyo!

Pero el silencio reinaba en la casa. Eriol buscó y buscó, pero no logró encontrarla.

Con pasos furiosos caminó hasta la sala y pateó una silla que se encontraba en su camino, para luego caer de rodillas con un grito abrazándose a si mismo... Su mayor temor, su pesadilla desde que se convirtió en hombre casado... Acababa de perder lo más importante en su vida...

Las ganas de acabar con las vidas de Sakura y Tomoyo lo llenaron de pronto con aterrorizante poder. Las ansias de no verlas más animaron un espíritu dolido y vengativo que no sabía que tenía, pero pronto las palabras de su esposa volvieron a su mente... _Estoy embarazada..._

Shaoran y Tomoyo. Dos personas tan diferentes, que lo habían llenado de maneras tan distintas, pero ambas tan necesarias en su vida... Además, no podía acriminarse contra una mujer embarazada, era un crimen moral que no podía cometer. Una cosa era matar a Tomoyo (opción más que viable y que no le provocaba asco alguno), pero otra muy distinta era acabar con la vida de una inocente criatura que no tenía culpa de venir al mundo. En aquél momento, Eriol maldijo su moral y su respeto hacia la vida inocente. Deseó ser un vil y cruel asesino, deseó no tener un solo remordimiento para poder acabar lenta y gozosamente con la existencia de su detestable esposa....

-Me las pagarás Tomoyo... juro que un día me las pagarás...

**Continuará... **

**Notas: bien, capítulo 13 listo. El 14 viene pronto, cargado de más Angst y situaciones Dark, pero bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? (^.^). El final se acerca (¡esta vez si!) y acabo de cambiarlo para dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta (ojalá). Aunque no creo que sea en el capítulo siguiente. **

**Soy mala, ya lo asumí. Este fic me mostró lo mala que puedo ser. **

**Ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **


	15. Decadencia

**Capítulo 14: Decadencia. **

Por fin la prensa se había ido. Por fin el silencio reinaba en todas partes de la casa. La tensión llenaba cada rincón, asfixiando a los ocupantes de la sala, que esperaban hace horas alguna respuesta desde la habitación que había permanecido con llave desde la intempestiva entrada del dueño de aquella mansión.

Sakura daba vueltas por todos lados sin entender del todo lo que pasaba. ¿Qué había sido esa llamada telefónica?, ¿acaso habría sido la Arpía esa?, casi estaba segura de eso. Miaka tenía algo que ver con la vergonzosa reacción de su marido.

Touya miraba a su hermana pasear sin parar. Su mente volaba hacia el dormitorio, en donde Yue cuidaba de Syaoran. Pensaba en las muchas cosas que debía estar sufriendo su cuñado, y por primera vez en su vida lo compadeció con sinceridad. Muchas veces había oído los reclamos que Yue comentaba con la Luna durante las noches en las que creía que su pareja dormía. Sabía de las manías de Clow con sus cartas y los detestables errores que el Juez odiaba y criticaba, más ahora entendía a cabalidad el alcance de las acciones de Clow sobre el tiempo.... Una vez más miró a Sakura y rezó porque la vanidad de Lead no tocara a su hermana y así ella no destruyera la vida de nadie.

Kerberos se mantenía junto a la puerta del dormitorio. Ni Touya ni Sakura estaban en su mente. Apenas su Compañero Guardián aparecía en ella. Solo el dolor de Syaoran aparecía en sus pensamientos. Su sufrimiento, tan a flor de piel, como jamás lo había visto en alguna persona. Sorprendiéndose a si mismo, deseó estar adentro con el muchacho ayudando en algo. Nada en el mundo deseaba más en ese momento que poder ayudar al hechicero que lo había soportado con paciencia de santo.

De pronto un ruido llamó la atención de todos. La puerta por fin se abría, y Yue salía de ella, notoriamente cansado, abatido y desolado.

-Por favor Kerberos, cuidalo. –susurró. La Bestia del Sello no pidió que se lo repitieran, y entró inmediatamente, sentándose junto a la cama para mantener bajo su vista en todo momento a Li-

-Yue... –Touya se acercó rápidamente a su pareja, abrazándola con pena y preocupación- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿cómo está?

-...Está muy mal Touya... si no lo mantenemos bajo cuidado podría...

-¿Fue esa verdad? –interrumpió Sakura poniéndose entre su hermano y su Guardián- Respóndeme Yue, ¿fue culpa de esa verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el Juez con una expresión de fastidio en su cara. Comenzaba a detestar ver a su Maestra-

-De Miaka, ¿de quién más?. ¿Qué le dijo cuando lo llamó?, estoy segura que fue culpa de ella todo esto....

-¿Qué diablos importa ahora la llamada? –regañó Touya duramente. ¡¿Acaso su hermana no se preocupaba por su marido?!- ¡Syaoran casi se mata y tu te preocupas por la llamada!

-No grites Touya, por favor... Y para tu información Sakura, Miaka murió esta mañana. El avión en el que volaba cayó. Ahora háganme el favor de irse a otro lado, Syaoran necesita estar solo... No es bueno que vea a más gente. Por favor Touya, lleva a Sakura a tu casa hasta que los llame.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Sakura.

Kinomoto lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia su Guardián. Sentía que estaba siendo pasada a llevar. ¡La trataban como a una tonta!, y eso ella no podía permitirlo, pero no se iba a apresurar. Después de todo, Yue seguía siendo su Guardián, y le debía la más absoluta de las obediencias.

Yue al verlos irse volvió a la pieza en donde Kerberos cuidaba de Syaoran. El muchacho por fin se había quedado dormido y, al parecer, descansaba por primera vez en muchos días.

-¿Qué pasó aquí Yue? –preguntó Kero- Se que algo pasó y que tu impediste que yo me enterara, o al menos impediste que lo recordara.

-Lo siento Kerberos. Pero creí que era lo mejor que no supieras nada...

-Yo también supe de los juegos que Clow hizo con el tiempo, pero nunca te lo comenté. Quizás debería haberlo hecho.

El Ángel acarició la enorme cabeza de su compañero y sonrió tristemente.

-No es hora de culparnos. Es hora de intentar salvar a Li de una muerte penosa.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Eriol y Li han sido amantes a espaldas de Tomoyo y Sakura durante 3 años. Hace poco más de 6 meses, descubrí que ellas también tenían su aventura.

-Yo también lo supe.

-Sin embargo mis esfuerzos por impedir que Li se enamorara de Eriol fueron vanos. El destino fue más fuerte que yo.

-Entonces es cierto que Li debería ser el verdadero Card Master y que debió nacer mujer.

-Si, es cierto. Lamentablemente, Tomoyo está embarazada, y la ética de Eriol no le permite abandonarla.

-Sakura ya no ama a Li. –sentenció Kero sorprendiendo a su compañero- Quizás nunca lo hizo. Siempre ha sido tan malcriada.

-Me sorprende que hables así.

-Es lo que siento ahora. Pero lo que te digo es cierto. Tomoyo es una mujer sumamente peligrosa...

-Peligrosa e inteligente. Supo cuando dar el anuncio de su embarazo con tal de provocar el mayor daño posible.

-¿Porqué piensas que lo planeó?

-Porque ya tiene 3 meses y no se lo había comentado a nadie más que a sus amigas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Yue?. Siento que no podría volver a proteger a Sakura.

-Tendremos que buscar la manera de cuidar a Li y mantener nuestras lealtades con ella. Es todo lo que está a nuestro alcance.

-¿Y Eriol?

-...Él no puede ver a Li por ningún motivo. Y si hay que detenerlo a la fuerza lo haremos.

-¿Y Tomoyo?

-Ella tampoco puede entrar... aunque su protección solo durará hasta que nazca su hijo. Si después de eso se me escapa una flecha que "accidentalmente" le atraviese la nuca... pues los accidentes pasan.

-...Como digas.

El silencio reinó de nuevo siendo roto solamente por la pausada respiración de Li contra la almohada, mientras perladas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus tostadas mejillas.

***

-No... no creo que eso sea problema... Bien, espero que todo salga como espero.

Con una frialdad poco conocida, Tomoyo corta la comunicación de su celular.

-Bien –dijo contenta- Las cosas van muy bien.

Su sonrisa se esfumó en un fingido gesto de sorpresa cuando vio a Eriol apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Amor!, que bueno que te veo.

-¿Si? –preguntó con tono hastiado- ¿Y porqué?

-¿Pues porqué va a ser?, porque me encanta verte... –sus brazos rodearon el cuello del otro y sus labios depositaron un suave beso que apenas fue respondido. -¿Supiste algo más de Syaoran?

-No...

-¡Qué lástima!, estoy tan preocupada por él... Cuando salió parecía un loco... ¿qué habrá pasado?

-...Solo malas noticias...

-Pues debe haber sido algo muy malo como para haberlo puesto así... –comentó como si se le saliera- Se portó como si se hubiera enterado que su amor de toda la vida lo engañaba.... Pero Sakura nunca haría algo así...

Los puños de Eriol se cerraron con fuerza y Tomoyo lo notó. Cuando sintió el intento de evasión de Hiragizawa, apretó aún más el abrazo, impidiendo que él se alejara.

-Pero no quiero sentirme mal... –rió- Ya sabes, con lo del embarazo ya no puedo preocuparme mucho o mi bebé saldrá lastimado...

Por fin Eriol pudo alejarse de Tomoyo, dándole la espalda y saliendo sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada. Ella frunció el ceño en ese momento. El inglés comenzaba a escapársele, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Eriol...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué opinas de nombrarla Sakura si nace niña?

-...No, no me gustaría.

-Oh... ¿entonces tampoco querrás que se llame Syaoran si es niño verdad?

Las lámparas comenzaron a explotar, igual que todos los objetos finos como cerámicas y cristalerías. Los metales se doblaron hasta formas increíbles, y varios sillones se prendieron en fuego. Tomoyo retrocedió asustada ante el despliegue de poder de su pareja .

-Eso lo veremos cuando nazca –dijo simplemente Hiragizawa, y salió para evitar acriminarse contra esa mujer- _Aunque dudo mucho que puedas interceder en su nombre Tomoyo... no me comunicaré contigo hacia el otro mundo para preguntar tu opinión...._

***

Breves palabras fueron las intercambiadas entre Yue y Touya por teléfono. Sakura observaba con poca curiosidad pero con un creciente desprecio.

-Si quieres puedes ir a tu casa –le dijo su hermano mayor –

-Ya era hora. –bufó molesta -¿Qué se ha creído Yue?, ¿acaso piensa que puede ordenarme?-dijo en voz alta para que el otro escuchara –pero ya verá. 

Antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la casa, Sakura se vio detenida por su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? –preguntó sorprendida por la extraña mirada que Touya lucía-

-Por favor Sakura... –pidió –Preocúpate solo y solo por Li... el chico te necesita ahora más que nunca. No pienses en Yue ni en Kerberos... solo piensa en Li... olvídate de todo lo demás...

La mujer asintió sintiendo que su ira se esfumaba como por encanto. Solo asintió en silencio sin apartar la vista de Touya y salió a su auto, sin saber que pensar por primera vez desde que se había convencido de la aventura de Eriol y Syaoran.

Su trayecto hasta la casa lo hizo mecánicamente, y solo tuvo cabal conocimiento de sus actos cuando entró a la casa y vio que Yue se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo. Sakura frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a que sus guardianes actuaran a sus espaldas, y la ira contra el Juez no se iba con tanta facilidad. Mentalmente se repitió una y otra vez las palabras de su hermano, pero la imagen de Yue aparecía y permanecía insistente en su cabeza. La fría mirada que le había dado y sus palabras llenas de desdén solo encolerizaban a la Card Master, hasta que se obligó a salir de la sala e ir a su dormitorio. El Ángel por su parte solo miró de reojo cuando ella salió. No había querido hablarle haciéndose el distraído, pues sabía el enojo que la llenaba. Sabía que sus actos no eran los correctos para un guardián, pero también estaba conciente de los errores de su Maestra, y no podía tolerarlos. Sin embargo, ahora la preocupación principal era Syaoran, y fingiría sumisión y obediencia en la medida que estas fueran buenas para el hechicero.

_-Nos jugaremos el todo por el todo ¿ne Yue? _

_-No nos queda más Kerberos... Sakura no es la misma. _

***

La enorme mansión estaba en silencio, y solo los pájaros jugaban en los jardines de la familia. El auto de Tomoyo no estaba, ya que su dueña había ido a una de las últimas reuniones necesarias para cerrar un importante trato entre su empresa y una homóloga americana.

Las ventanas de todo el segundo y tercer piso estaban abiertas debido al intenso calor y al refrescante viento que corría. Las cortinas volaban enganchadas en sus topes jugando con los sillones y los cuadros.

Todo se mantenía en un silencio aterrador y desolador...

Ruby Moon intentó hablar con él, pero la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza en su cara. No había manera de razonar con su amo en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero nada parecía convencerlo de que nada de lo que estaba pasando era su culpa.... Spinel también había intentado alejarlo de esas botellas de whisky y vino que en esos últimos dos días se habían hecho inseparables, pero nada daba resultados positivos.

-Por favor Amo...

-¡Déjenme en paz o los encerraré!

Ruby Moon acarició el lomo de su compañero y le dijo que iría a ver a Yue y Kerberos. Spinel aceptó acompañarla, pensando que la soledad no convencería a su creador de hacer una locura.

La magia desatada y el sonido de las puertas avisaron a Eriol de la acción de sus criaturas. El hombre miró fijamente la puerta labrada que se mantenía frente a él y deseó destruirla y verla quemarse hasta ser nada. Era el mismo sentimiento que lo llenaba al ver su cama, sus sillones, su casa entera... y a Tomoyo.

Tercas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azules tan profundos, llenándolos de un dolor tan palpable que la misma Daidôji se sorprendería.

-¡¿Porqué?! –gritó lanzando la botella contra la puerta, desgarrándose el pecho y el alma -¡¿Porqué?!... –de golpe cayó de rodillas tapando su cara entre sus manos, negando una y otra vez lo que hacía pocas semanas era una fantasía oscura y ahora era la más terrible de las realidades... -¿Porqué...?

Un dolor inimaginable llenaba su cuerpo y su espíritu, humillándolo y culpándolo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Syaoran casi se había matado... ¿qué relación tenía él con eso?... ¿podía decir que la noticia de Tomoyo no había influido?... ¿Acaso Yue tenía razón y ella lo había planeado, logrando el cruel destino combinarlo con la muerte de Miaka?

_ Syaoran está bajo tratamiento y tú eres una contraindicación... _

¿Él era el culpable de todo?. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora que las cosas estaban casi en un punto de no retorno?... ¿o ya no había retorno?...

-Tengo que hacer algo.... ¡tengo que hacer algo!...

Pero él sabía que desde el momento en que Syaoran había salido de la casa hacia su Diablo, se había convertido en mero espectador de esa tragedia que comenzaba a gestarse en la Mansión Li. Un espectador sin derecho a opinión ni papel protagónico....

Y lo peor de todo...

-...Esto no puede estar pasando...

Lo peor...

-Es un mal sueño....

...Admítelo Eriol...

-...¡Yo no lo amo!

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: bien, capítulo 14 terminado. Gracias a todos los que me han escrito pidiendo esta parte de la historia, espero que esté lo suficientemente Dark para todos. Agradezco también a quien me hizo ver que solamente me estaba ensañando con Syaoran, sin hacer sufrir a Eriol, pero eso se arregla (lamento no poner el nombre, pero no recuerdo quien es... gomen ne... ^^U). **

**Se viene el final... ¡Se viene mi venganza contra esta historia! **


	16. Confesiones del alma ‘Desear, proteger y...

Capítulo 15: Confesiones del alma. 'Desear, proteger y mentir'. 

Finalmente Yue había aceptado ir unos momentos a su casa, con Touya. Kerberos había prometido cuidar de Li mientras estuviera en su poder hacerlo.

Sakura había dormido durante algunas horas en la habitación de huéspedes, la cual siempre estaba arreglada. La pieza había sido usado anteriormente, y gracias a eso estaba limpia y ventilada, aunque Kinomoto no se dio el tiempo, afortunadamente, de pensar en qu había sido utilizada....

-¿Cómo estás Sakura? –preguntó el Guardián apareciendo junto a ella cuando bajó a la cocina –

-¿Cómo puedo estar? –preguntó irónicamente –

-Feliz por saber que Li está vivo.

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, y causó un hondo pesar en su corazón. ¿Todos, menos ella, se preocupaban de Syaoran?

-Estoy feliz. –dijo secamente –

-Has de estar cansada... ¿quieres que te traiga un pastel o algo?

-...De acuerdo...

Dos cafés, pasteles y un poco de jugo fueron colocados por Kero-chan en la mesa, intentando hacer más ameno el duro momento que se vivía en aquella casa.

-Supe que Tomoyo está embarazada... –comentó fingiendo distracción –¿Es cierto?

-...Si, es cierto. –respondió con una sonrisa –Tiene tres meses. Esperamos que sea una niña...

-Pues sería una niña muy hermosa... Tomoyo es una bella mujer.

-Sin duda alguna.

-¿Y si fuera niño?, también sería un muchacho guapo... después de todo la reencarnación de Clow no deja de ser uno de esos que llaman 'galanes'...

-Si, supongo que si.

Las pocas frases habían dado a la Bestia del Sello una leve idea de los sentimientos de su Ama hacia las distintas personas que había nombrado. Hacia Li había indiferencia. Hacia Tomoyo, un cariño enorme, que quizás sería otra cosa. Hacia Eriol, ira comprimida y escondida.

-¿Y tú cuándo planeas tener familia Sakurita?, dijiste en la conferencia de prensa que no estaba entre tus planes tener hijos aún.

-...No lo sé. Si Syaoran quiere, podemos intentarlo este mismo año.

-¡Bueno sería! –dijo entusiasmado –El mocoso hace años que está deseando un hijo...

-Eso no es cierto Kero... él no quiere hijos... prefiere otras cosas...

-¡Pero Sakurita!, sabes que el mocoso es un poco torpe y no sabe expresarse frente a ti adecuadamente... Pero su vida y la historia de su familia lo llenan de un irrefrenable deseo de tener hijos lo antes posible...

-....¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Aunque quizás el temor de que la historia se repita lo paraliza...

-Es cierto... el papá de Syaoran murió cuando él era pequeño...

-Y el padre de su padre y así hacia arriba. Desde la época de Clow que los Li pagan con la joven vida de sus líderes el poder que tienen. En cuanto tienen un hijo varón, ¡zas!, se mueren... ¿No crees que es como para temer?

-....Si... claro....

_Tal vez ellos aplazaban el tener familia justamente para poder extender su aventura... _

Y me decía que su mayor anhelo era una hermosa familia, una familia completa, con madre y padre y niños....

Tal vez tengas razón Tomoyo. Syaoran debe estar enamorado de Eriol...

"En cuanto tienen un hijo varón, ¡zas!, se mueren.... " 

La mente de Sakura trabajaba dificultosamente con las palabra de su guardián... Nunca había pensado en la muerte de Hieng Li(*) como detonante de la reticencia de su marido a tener hijos... De hecho... nunca había hablado seriamente con él sobre ese tema tan delicado... 

-¿En qué puede afectar eso el deseo de Syaoran de tener hijos? –preguntó sin querer. Kero sonrió, al parecer estaba llevando la conversación justo donde quería – 

-Pues... ya sabes. Al ser él el líder, y tú su mujer, pasarías a ser la única cabeza del clan Li hasta que hubiera un heredero en edad de asumir el mando. Según sé, la madre del mocoso sufrió mucho tomando el mando del Clan. Son muchas responsabilidades, y justamente esas responsabilidades son las que llevaron a Ieran Li a no criar a su hijo, sino dejarlo en manos del Anciano Wei... . 

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? 

-...Yue me cuenta. Él y el mocoso al parecer se han hecho amigos... como ambos son hijos de la Luna no me extraña... 

-¿Hijos de la Luna? 

-Claro. Su magia viene del mismo lugar, y eso los hace... 'hermanos' podría decirse... La afinidad nace espontáneamente, como si siempre hubieran sido amigos... 

Explicar lo inexplicable. Era increíble lo que una historia bien creada y contada podía causar en otras personas, especialmente cuando buscaban desesperados una razón para los tristes hechos que los rodeaban. 

-No sabía eso.... 

-Claro. Aún no conoces a nadie que tenga como regente las Estrellas. Es un símbolo muy raro. 

El siguiente sorbo de café la pareció a Sakura más dulce y agradable que el anterior. Los pasteles sabían mejor y el jugo era más refrescante que nunca.... Todo parecía haber cambiado de un momento a otro... 

-Kero... 

-¿Si? 

-.... Amo a Syaoran, ¿sabías? –ambos sonrieron y el guardián dio una gran mordida al pastel para exclamar con gracia y fingida ironía– 

-Lamentablemente... esa es la verdad más inefable del mundo Sakura.... créeme. 

*** 

notas de Rio en el medio del fic: ¡estoy continuando esta serie! Me parece increíble... creí que jamás pasaría del capítulo 13....

**Gracias. **

*** 

¡Era intolerable! 

¡¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo por culpa de ese hombre?! 

¡Era una ofensa de primer orden!, ¡del más bajo de los niveles! 

¡Sencillamente intolerable! 

El sólo escuchar a Eriol en el baño, vaciando su cuerpo intoxicado y maltratado. El oler el nauseabundo vómito, el pestilente aroma del alcohol (si es que podía llamársele 'aroma'), los vidrios rotos que no recogería.... ¡y cerrarle la puerta en la cara!, ¡y estando completamente ebrio! 

-¡Menos mal que no traje a mis inversionistas!, ¡que vergüenza mas atroz! 

Hiragizawa apareció pálido y tambaleante en el umbral del baño. El cabello le caía sobre la cara, mientras el agua escurría de sus labios entreabiertos. Las manos caían flácidas y sin fuerza a cada lado del cuerpo, mientras la ropa sucia de comida y vino lucía como trapos viejos y ajados. 

-¡Esto es increíble Eriol! –reclamó -¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir hacer algo como esto?!, ¡¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieran venido mis inversionistas y socios nuevos?!, ¡¿Acaso esa imagen querrían ver del futuro presidente de Japón?! 

El hombre la miró de reojo, al tiempo que se tiraba en la cama boca abajo. 

-¡Quítate al menos esa camisa sucia!, ¡el cobertor es francés! 

-_Solo 9 meses... _

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?! 

-_Solo 9 meses... 40 semanas... 280 días... _

-¡Eriol! 

-_Después la matas... _

*** 

Sakura fue nuevamente hacia la habitación de huéspedes, sin atreverse a visitar a Syaoran durante ese día. Había sido una jornada larga y difícil, llena de distintas emociones y sentimientos que no controlaba del todo. Las pasiones parecían desatadas y prefería esperar a provocar algún dolor innecesario. 

Kerberos retomó su forma real y fue junto al lecho de Li. El sujeto continuaba durmiendo pesadamente y los caminos de lágrimas aún eran visibles. La Bestia sonrió mientras aquellos largos y delicados dedos trazaban las claras líneas desde los ojos hasta los labios, pasando luego por el cuello extendido y otra vez subía hasta el cabello para jugar con él y recorrer nuevamente el camino. 

-¿Qué haces aquí Yue?... ¿no te dije que fueras con Touya? 

-El me envió. 

-Seguramente te vio tan preocupado que prefirió que estuvieras aquí. 

El Juez apartó la vista y las manos, avergonzado. Era cierto, se preocupaba demasiado. 

-Yo también lo amé Kerberos... –dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su piel clara –Cuando era un pequeño inocente... que no sabía lo que era el amor o la pasión... 

-Yue... 

-Me duele todo esto... me duele porque sin querer pienso en como serían las cosas si yo me hubiera decidido... si no hubiera dejado prevalecer los sentimientos de Yukito... 

-Por eso siempre aparecías molesto... Por eso decías que te molestaba ser tan diferente al Conejo de la Luna... ¿Pero porqué me lo dices ahora? 

-...Se han dicho tantas cosas... se han descubierto tantos secretos... Temo que mi preocupación haga nacer dudas en el corazón de Touya... temo que mi recuerdo se vuelva nuevamente una realidad... 

-Pero ahora estás con Toya, ¿o no? –preguntó mientras estiraba su cuerpo junto al de Li en la cama –Ahora lo amas... 

-Si... pero no puedo evitar pensar que estaríamos mejor si yo... 

-El destino es el destino Yue. Aunque Clow haya jugado con él. Piénsalo de esta manera. En el mapa original, Li estaba destinado a ser una muchacha hermosa y poderosa... ella debía cazar las cartas y sería una gran maestra... luego conocería al amor de su vida encarnado en un chico misterioso de ojos azules... Quizás Eriol no debía ser la reencarnación de Clow... 

-¿Intentas decirme que de cualquier forma Li no hubiera sido para mí? 

-...Si eso es lo que entiendes de lo que te digo... 

-Su único pecado es amar Kerberos... ¿es tan malo en algunas personas? 

-Te haces daño pensando así Yue. Has hecho todo lo que estuvo y está en tus manos. Lo has ayudado más que cualquiera, y sabes que el mocoso sabe ser agradecido. 

-Al menos logré besarlo una vez. 

-Al menos. 

Durante varios minutos solo el silencio flotó entre las criaturas mágicas y el desolado hechicero. 

-¿Soñará? 

-Quizás con un lugar en donde aún es un niño... y se sonroja con todos y disfruta su vida... Sin ataduras, sin misiones... sin penas... 

-¿Cuándo crees que despertará? 

-...Cuando entienda que ese mundo que está creando en su mente no existe... 

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: Sé que fue cortito, pero tranquilos, que falta la segunda parte de este capítulo. Supongo que se preguntarán de donde saqué lo de Yue... pues... no lo sé. Una vez hice un fic de ellos, pero nunca lo publiqué... Solo una idea loca. **

**¡Ja ne! **

**(*) tengo entendido que el nombre del padre de Syaoran es Hieng, pero no estoy segura. Si me equivoco sorry. **


	17. Confesiones Del Alma, segunda parte: ‘Am...

**Capítulo 15.2: Confesiones Del Alma, segunda parte: 'Amar y vivir'. **

Un nuevo día había nacido sobre Tokio. El sol se alzaba en medio de necias nubes, intentando alumbrar ese día de otoño. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tornarse rojas y castañas, para luego caer y deshacerse en el suelo. El viento ya soplaba con sus débiles susurros, danzando en medio de la gente que ya lucía sombreros y chaquetas largas.

El verano se despedía de Japón, con su calor y sus vacaciones, con sus alegrías, aventuras y malos entendidos.

El otoño venía con la dura misión de arreglar unas cuantas vidas antes que el crudo invierno sepultara bajo su manto de nieve los sentimientos y la existencia de un hechicero poderoso.

Poco a poco la brisa helada entró por la pequeña ventana que continuaba abierta en toda la mansión. El silencio estaba por todos lados, interrumpidos por suaves suspiros o bostezos mal disimulados.

Kero cayó dormido en el regazo de Yue, quien a su vez, se durmió en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama matrimonial. Nada se movía en la habitación alumbrada por el, ya, alto sol.

La suave sensación de calor y tranquilidad, mezclada por la frustración y la pena de un hecho que no recordaba del todo, lo obligaron a ir abriendo poco a poco sus ojos avellanas. La cabeza dolía horrores, y el cuerpo se negaba a responder con normalidad...

_Estoy embarazada... _

_El avión de Miaka cayó en Rusia..._

La realidad lo golpeó como si un muro le hubiera caído encima. La respiración se detuvo, cortando todo paso de aire, ahogándolo casi sin que se diera cuenta...

-...Eriol...

***

Violentamente, una fuerza lo arrancó de su sueño, trayéndolo a la realidad de manera muy, pero muy brusca.

Una sensación de pérdida llenó sus sentidos abrumadoramente, logrando que entrara casi en un estado de pánico que apenas pudo controlar. Las lágrimas caían solas, y tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no gritar desesperado como deseaba...

-_Syaoran... ¡Syaoran!_

El sonido de un suspiro a su lado le hizo mirar. Aún temblando, Eriol vio que Tomoyo estaba levantada junto a su lado de la cama, con una bandeja en la mano. La bandeja llevaba té, galletas, leche y un tranquilizante.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella con voz suave –

-...No...

-...Lo imaginaba.

Y sin decir más, la mujer salió argumentando varias cosas que Eriol solo escuchó a medias... Médico, negocios, almuerzo con empresarios... ¿fiesta?... Hiragizawa sentía que no podía conectar las ideas normalmente en su cabeza, la que estaba nublada y complicada.

La soledad le cayó bien luego del té y del tranquilizante. El silencio lo acunó suavemente mientras el medicamento hacía efecto en su cuerpo aún tembloroso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer...? –murmuraba sin cesar mientras miraba el techo y sentía que sus párpados caían poco a poco -¿Qué puedo hacer...?

Su respiración se hizo pausada y tranquila. Eriol rápidamente cayó en un estado de sueño profundo sin sueños (valga la redundancia) en donde su mente se alejó de todo aquello que lo aproblemaba. Por eternas horas, el muchacho se vio en un cuerpo alto y esbelto, rodeado de casas hermosamente trabajadas y arregladas, mientras mujeres pequeñas y finas caminaban rodeadas de pomposos vestidos y sombreros de ancha ala. Los hombres caminaban y se saludaban tocando su sombrero, mientras colocaban pañuelos de satín en sus narices cuando alguna carreta pasaba demasiado cerca y lanzaba polvo. No habían grandes ruidos como en una ciudad moderna, y eso le agradó. La tranquilidad de Londres en el siglo XVIII lo abrumó, alejándolo de todo que fuera molesto. Entonces sonrió.... Clow volvía a caminar entre los vivos. 

***

A regañadientes, Yue volvió a aceptar irse a casa junto a Touya. Kerberos no paraba de lanzarle bromas pesadas y con cierto toque de mal gusto, que terminaron convenciéndolo...

_Ya no puedes hacer más... Convéncete..._

La última frase de su hermano Guardián continuaba rondando su cabeza, pero algo impedía que la aceptara con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba. Algo molestaba... algo no estaba bien, y sentía que debía estar junto a Li... pero que al mismo tiempo debía alejarse... Era muy complicado...

-Diablos, no entiendo nada... –regañó pasando la mano por su pelo, en un gesto casual, poco común en él -¿Qué será esto que siento?... no es amor... no es deseo... es... parecido a la preocupación, al miedo incluso... Es... –entonces un leve dolor en el pecho le recordó la amarga sensación -...como los días anteriores a la muerte de Clow... un sentimiento de pérdida... de protección... Que extraño...

La gente volteaba en la calle para ver a tan hermoso y extraño sujeto, pero Yue iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó nada de lo que pasaba alrededor.

-¿Qué podría ser?

Las mujeres suspiraban al ver la enigmática expresión moldeada por la duda y la confusión. ¿En qué podía pensar tan bello espécimen de hombre?

-Vaya vaya –dijo una adolescente al cruzarse con él –parece que a Dios se le están escapando sus angelitos...

Sin querer el Juez escuchó el comentario, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rojo... Él era un ángel, eso era cierto, aunque no precisamente venido de la mano de aquél a quien llamaban simplemente 'Dios'. Inmediatamente una extraña pregunta llegó a su mente...

_¿Seré menos ángel que los otros por no ser de Dios?_

-¡Es mejor que vayas por la sombra cariño! –le gritó otra chica -¡los bombones se derriten al sol!

-Si un ángel como tú viene a buscarme, con gusto me muero...

Las risas y atrevidos comentarios no dejaban de pasar. Con sorpresa, Yue notó que estaba cruzando frente a una preparatoria católica, que cubría una enorme extensión de la cuadra por la que estaba caminando. Entonces se extrañó aún más... ¿porqué estaba en esa calle si no estaba en el camino a su casa?.

-¡Rayos!, esto me pasa por distraído.

A medida que continuaba caminando, sus pensamientos volvieron a encauzarse en la sensación que Li le producía. Entonces hizo una extraña conexión de ideas que lo llevó a una espeluznante conclusión.

Si un ángel como tú viene a buscarme, con gusto me muero... 

'Los días anteriores a la muerte de Clow....'

-¡La muerte! –se dijo asustado cuando entró en su casa -¡Eso era! .... es un sentimiento de.... un presentimiento de muerte...

-¿Yue?

La voz de Touya sonaba adormilada y cansada.

-Tôya...

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

-.... _la muerte... _Yo... estoy bien.... si, estoy bien...

Nervioso y con las manos temblando se acercó a su pareja y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era el abrigador y protegido refugio que el cuerpo de Kinomoto le ofrecía.

-Te amo Touya...

-Y yo a ti Yue....

A tropezones llegaron hasta la habitación para poder intimar por primera vez en semanas.

***

La mano le temblaba. El cerebro ordenaba, pero el cuerpo no obedecía.

¡Toma el maldito pomo!

Pero la mano continuaba tiritando sin tocarlo.

¡Abre la maldita puerta!

El cuerpo entero estaba quieto. Solo su agitada respiración generaba algún tipo de movimiento... pero nada.

¡Tienes que entrar!, ¡dijiste que lo amabas!, eso es... ¡lo amas!

El amor. Su arma infalible. Su bandera de guerra. Su pase al paraíso y al título de 'chica buena'. El amor...

Antes de volver a pensar, sintió la puerta en su espalda. La cama matrimonial estaba a unos cuantos metros, y Kerberos en su forma real le observaba con expresión neutra.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Sakura?

-...Bien, gracias...

La enorme bestia se levantó con movimientos armoniosos, y por un momento, Kinomoto llegó a pensar en Kero no como su guardián, sino como una criatura salvaje que se acercaba para devorarla.

-Creo que dejé en la cocina unos pastelillos... –comentó despreocupado mientras salía de la habitación. Sakura sonrió. Kero no cambiaría nunca... era tan divertido y sensible, siempre atento a sus necesidades, su eterna sonrisa y bromas... tan distinto al carácter de Yue...

Yue...

Su corazón volvió a llenarse de ira... Yue... él había ocultado todo el tiempo la relación... lo sabía...

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse al ángel de la mente. Ahora debía pensar en Syaoran, se lo había prometido a Touya, solo pensaría en Syaoran y su bien. Solo en Syaoran.

Sin saber que hacer ahora que ya estaba adentro, Sakura se vio de pie frente a la puerta, nuevamente inmóvil. El sonido de su propia respiración llenaba sus oídos, mientras su mente trabajaba en las posibles maneras de acercarse a su marido... 

Lentamente comenzó a caminar. En la cama hubo un brusco y veloz movimiento, y dedujo que Li estaba despierto, y que no quería verla. ¿Pero porqué?... Los sollozos y el temblor de las cobijas le dieron una idea...

...Vergüenza...

-Syaoran... –su mano titubeante se acercó a unos mechones rebeldes que aparecían entre las almohadas, acariciando suavemente. –Syaoran... –Sakura sabía lo que había en su corazón. Sabía lo que tenía que decir... pero era tan difícil –Syaoran... yo... tú... –los sollozos comenzaban a convertirse en un llanto desesperado, y el temblor ya era obvio –tenemos que hablar Syaoran... Tenemos que hablar...

De pronto, Sakura sintió como si estuviera observando todo desde fuera de su cuerpo. Se veía a sí misma acariciando el cabello de aquél hombre tembloroso que, al parecer, era su marido. Sintió la presión de la habitación y la eterna vergüenza y dolores encerrados en esas paredes. Entonces un sentimiento que jamás había tenido la cobijó... la compasión. Y se dio cuenta que nunca había sentido compasión por nadie. Siempre fue amor, o amabilidad, o dedicación, ¡algo de ira en último caso!... pero ahora sentía compasión, y sintió que sentir eso estaba bien, porque la llevaría a tratar a Li como un pobre desvalido, y no como un marido adúltero, bisexual y avergonzado de un amor imposible. Y pensó. Estaba sintiendo muchas cosas que nunca había sentido... vergüenza (pero de la real vergüenza), compasión... y odio. Si, sentía odio, pero no contra Syaoran, ni contra Eriol (para su propia sorpresa)... sino contra Yue. El encubridor. El mentiroso. El traidor. No solo había escondido la relación de Li e Hiragizawa, sino que le había dicho al primero lo de su aventura. Odiaba a su Guardián. Ya no quería ser su maestra...

***

Un grito escapó de su pecho mientras lágrimas de sangre se mezclaban con su sudor y el de su amante.

-¡Yue!

El Ángel cayó pesadamente sobre el pecho de Touya, jadeando, temblando, mientras sus ojos cristalinos comenzaban a opacarse y sus pupilas violetas comenzaban a tomar un leve rojizo...

-¡Yue!

***

No, no quería ser más su maestra. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Y pronto se libraría de ese ser que le producía aquel terrible sentimiento.

***

-¡Yue! 

-...S.. Sakura... 

-¡¿Qué tienes?!

-Sa...Sakura... piedad... ¡Sakura!

***

Kero se sobresaltó asustado por un terror que nunca había sentido.

-¡Yue!

Sin atender a la hora ni a que lo vieran, desplegó sus alas y comenzó a volar. Yue estaba en peligro... estaba en peligro...

***

-No... No le hagas daño Sakura... por favor...

El leve susurro le hizo volver a la realidad. Syaoran la miraba con ojos suplicantes e hinchados. Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por sus tostadas mejillas, marcando un triste camino hasta su barbilla.

-Yue... él no tiene la culpa... Yo...

-Shhh. Tranquilo Syaoran... primero debes tranquilizarte...

Tiernamente, pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de su marido, y lo acunó mientras sentía su temblor.

-Yo te amo Syaoran... y sé que nos equivocamos... Pero... pero creo que debemos volver a comenzar... ¿me entiendes?

Con desesperación Li se aferró a las ropas de Sakura, como buscando un refugio a su dolor y vergüenza.

-¡Perdóname Sakura!, ¡te juro que no quería!, ¡yo no quería que esto ocurriera!... ¡Era un juego, solo un juego!... Yo... yo... yo no quería quererlo... no quería amarlo... Y no sé cuando comenzó todo a descontrolarse... ¡todo es culpa mía!, ¡todo es culpa mía!

Estaba dicho. Lo había admitido. Amaba a Eriol. Amaba a ese hombre que era su mejor amigo, su padrino de bodas, el futuro presidente de Japón... ¿Y esa mujer que lo abrazaba?

-Ayúdame Sakura... por favor... Yo no quería... no quería, ¡no quiero!, ¡siento que muero!, ¡siento que desaparezco!, ¡te he traicionado Sakura y no quería hacerlo!, te he deshonrado... te he manchado... Ahora estás atada a un hombre despreciable... que no vale nada... que no tiene nada... Perdóname...

'Ayúdame'

'Perdóname'

Palabras mágicas. Un corazón lleno de amor y rosas como el de Sakura es demasiado susceptible a esas palabras. Nadie con su carácter podría negarse a la petición de un hombre caído en desgracia... Es tu sello Kinomoto Sakura, ser buena... ser eterna y desgraciadamente buena.

-Te amo Syaoran... yo te amo...

_'Piedad... Sakura... Yo no quiero...'_

-'_Espera tranquilo tu turno Yue... Tú y yo debemos arreglar algunos asuntos' _

_'¡Sakura!, ¡no quiero morir, por favor!.... ¡Sakura!'_

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas de fin de capítulo: JOJOJOJO. Soy muy mala. ¡Pero estoy tan triste!, acabo de terminar de ver X-la serie... ¡buaaaa!, ¡Nataku-kun!... es que el final... y Kakyo... y Kamui... y lo que hizo Chi no Ryu Kamui...y las espadas... y... y... y de repente no se porqué pensé que Yue se parecía a Kakyo.... **

**Notas 2 de final de capítulo: Confesiones del Alma seguirán. Será como una 'mini serie' dentro de Un Gran Secreto III. Gomen por atrasar el final un poco más, pero es necesario saber que siente cada uno de los personajes. Eso si, 'Confesiones del Alma' irán intercaladas entre los últimos capítulos. Ya verán como. **

Si me odian por seguir aplazando el fin, por favor háganmelo saber. No quiero pensar que todos esperan pacientes y tranquilos y final, porque se me suben los humos a la cabeza.


	18. Confesiones del Alma, tercera parte: ‘Od...

**Capítulo 15.3: Confesiones del Alma, tercera parte: 'Odiar y poseer'.**

Días eternos sin grandes cambios. Jornadas llenas de tensión y dolor. Horas interminables de dudas y peticiones...

Lazos que amenazan cortarse... el odio puede destruir incluso lo indestructible...

_-¡Él me traicionó! _

_-¡No tienes derecho a quitármelo! _

_-¡No sabes con el tipo de ser que duermes! _

_-¡Es Yue Sakura! _

_-¡Es un maldito! _

La vida se tambalea sobre un hilo. La desesperación hunde los grandes barcos, y también las barcazas débiles.

_-Es mi culpa... _

_-No digas eso... _

_-¡Yo le pedí que me ayudara! _

_-Sakura no le hará daño. Solo está molesta de momento. Ya verás que se le pasará... _

_-Lo odia... lo odia... cuando es a mí a quien debería detestar..._

El deseo de vivir renace con fuerza y violencia. Las criaturas al borde de la muerte siempre añoran el pasado.

_-¡Kero! _

_-¿Estás bien? _

_-¡No quiero morir Kerberos!, ¡no quiero! _

_-No lo permitiré Yue... aunque deba obligarla, no lo permitiré, no llores. _

_-¡No quiero morir hermano!_

Los finos hilos de la telaraña se unen en aquellos rincones que nadie puede ver. Nunca se sabe cuando el amable gato atacará, arrebatando de tus manos lo que amas.

_-Pues yo creo que Sakura tiene razón, aunque el hecho de dañar físicamente a Yue es un poco exagerado... _

_-¿Un poco?, ¡lo está matando! _

_-Sakura nunca ha sido injusta. En ella la injusticia no existe. _

Sin embargo el zorro es un animal listo, y sabe cuando necesita hacerse de aliados y amigos.

_-Lo que está ocurriendo es culpa mía Kinomoto-san... permítame ayudarlo... _

_-¿Y qué puedes hacer Hiragizawa? _

_-Puedo arrebatarle a Sakura el poder sobre Yue... pero... _

_-¿Pero? _

_-...Necesito de Li para hacerlo... Debemos cortar la conexión, pero unirlo a alguien que pueda soportar su consumo de energía. _

_-¿Yue viviría si lo logras? _

_-Todo el tiempo que viva su nuevo dueño. _

_-¿Li es el más indicado? _

_-Él o yo. Pero no me extrañaría que su hermana busque alguna represalia contra mí. _

_-¿Nadie más puede? _

_-Lamentablemente no. _

_-Yue dice que no puedes ver a Li... _

-Lo se. Pero su vida está en riesgo. Yo le debo mucho, Syaoran también. No podemos dejar que esto ocurra. Por favor, intente mantener la ira de Sakura a raya hasta que llegue el momento.

El viento cantó entre ellos, pero no supo adivinar el futuro que les esperaba. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

***

-Eriol ha estado muy preocupado por la situación de Yue...

-Y dime Tomoyo, ¿ya sabes si será niño o niña?

-Sakura...

-Me gustaría que fuera niña. ¿Y a ti?

-Sobre Yue...

-¿Te imaginas una niña corriendo por todos lados?, ¡sería adorable!

-¡No evites el tema Sakura!

-¡No quiero hablar de él!, ¡lo odio!

-¿Le harías daño a tu hermano Sakura?, él ama a Yue...

-Lo olvidará...

-Piénsalo por favor... no te vayas a arrepentir después...

Tomoyo posó sus manos sobre las de su amiga, intentando encontrar su mirada, pero ella retiró sus manos y sonrió.

-Amo a Syaoran. –dijo –Y no volveremos a fallar.

-¿F..fallar?

¿Fallar?, ¿Eso era para Sakura su relación con ella?, ¡¿un fallo?!

-No... entiendo amiga –dijo con una sonrisa –

-Quizás deje a Yue vivo... no lo sé –comentó con desprecio –Él ya no me importa. Pero... no quiero hacer sufrir a Touya. Sin embargo volveré a vivir con Syaoran como antes de este viaje y esta cadena de errores que nos llevaron a este día. A estas situaciones.

'...esta cadena de errores...'

-Ya veo... me alegro ¿sabes? –con la más fría de las sonrisas, Tomoyo fue hacia la cocina, excusándose en la búsqueda de pasteles. -_¡Errores!, ¿solo eso soy ahora Sakura?, ¿un error?... Syaoran... todo es tu culpa... ¡todo es tu culpa!... ¡Sakura no puede perdonar a Yue!, ¡y por él lo hará!, ¡Maldito Syaoran!_

Con paso firme y ojos entrecerrados volvió a la sala.

-En unos días tengo médico Sakura, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿De veras puedo?

-¡Claro!

-¡Genial!

Juntas tomaron té y comieron mientras conversaban del giro que las cosas comenzaban a tomar. Los problemas de Eriol y Tomoyo ocuparon la mayor parte de las horas que estuvieron en la sala de la mansión, y cuando Sakura comentó las conversaciones que sostenía con Li, la otra apartaba la mirada y hacía breves comentarios.

-Debo irme Tomoyo... te agradezco que a pesar de tus problemas hayas aceptado escucharme...

-¿Cómo crees amiga?, yo siempre estaré aquí, para ti. Nadie puede separarnos... –nuevamente intentó tomar sus manos y estrecharlas, pero Kinomoto se alejó educadamente, evitando todo contacto físico . 

-Nos vemos el miércoles entonces.

-...Claro...

Sonriendo de manera tímida, la mujer castaña se despidió y corrió hacia su jaguar. El auto se fue deslizándose silenciosamente, como todos los deportivos. Tomoyo la vio y detestó el lujoso auto...

-Ese Jaguar... se lo regaló Li... Hace meses que no lo usaba...

Y sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba. Su alma se contraía en espasmos de dolorosa regularidad, mostrándole que todo lo que tenía, le estaba siendo arrebatado por el hechicero chino... otra vez...

-Eriol... y ahora... Sakura...

Con un sollozo entró y se tendió en el sillón a llorar. Las cosas que más amaba las estaba perdiendo. Quizás cuando niña pudo aceptar no tener a Sakura, pero ahora... ahora que había sido suya, no podía permitir que la modelo mirara a otra persona que no fuera ella... Cuando joven pudo convencerse que amaba a Eriol y aceptó tranquilamente las insinuaciones y frases como 'Querido Syaoran', las conversaciones a solas y los secretos... Pero ahora el sujeto era su marido... ¡era suyo!...

Ya no más condescendencia... Ya no más permisividad... Ya no más la segunda en el corazón de los que amaba...

Syaoran debía aprender que nadie jugaba con Tomoyo Daidôji... Nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo... Y se encargaría que fuera una lección que nunca olvidara...

-Te odio Li... ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!

A su mente volvieron esos tristes días de niñez donde se conformaba con mirar a su hermosa amiga correr feliz, o cazar cartas y sonrojarse junto al apuesto muchacho chino que había llegado. Si ella era feliz, entonces nada podía estar mal... Pero... con el tiempo, ese conformismo ya no fue suficiente para poder mantenerse tranquila... su deseo de felicidad se convirtió en un deseo de posesión, de lazos eternos... Entonces llegó Eriol, con sus ojos profundos y esa serenidad... tan parecido a Sakura... tan distinto al odioso de Li... junto a él podría llenar ese vacío de amor y de pasión que siempre había estado presente en su vida. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejar crecer el resentimiento y la idea de que ella debía ser la elegida de todos... Ella era linda, era buena con todos. Todos debían preferirla. Li no hacía nada por agradar al resto como ella. Li no los ayudaba, no prestaba su casa, no era su confidente... Li no era nada contra ella... 

-Todos lo eligen... ¡pero no es nada!

¿Acaso solo el ser guapo le daba la autoridad para ser el primero en los corazones?, ¿acaso el ser extranjero, el estar solo?, ¿acaso el ser abandonado por su madre era tan irresistible para los demás?

-Nadie en China le quiere... todos lo odian, por eso lo dejan... ¡ni siquiera su madre o sus hermanas lo soportan!... ¿porqué aquí es tan diferente?, ¡¿porqué aquí todos lo aman?!

_-Syaoran es un chico que ha sufrido mucho en comparación a cualquiera de nosotros... Solo piénsalo Tomoyo: la muerte de su padre, el abandono de su madre, vivir solo con su prima siendo un niño, su destino decidido sin apelación. ¿A qué niño se le obliga a vivir solo con un anciano en una mansión perdida en el campo sin el contacto de otros niños?. Siempre le han forzado a ser firme, serio, a ocultar sus emociones. Al llegar aquí vio lo que realmente era vivir feliz, algo que solo imaginaba junto a su prima, y ni siquiera con ella era realmente sincero... Es como un bebé hambriento de amor... _

Pena...

Hambriento de amor...

Lástima...

-Eso es... lástima... no lo aman... –se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –Jajaja, no lo aman... que tonta he sido... Solo le tienen pena... es un pobre imbécil que ha tenido una vida desgraciada... Corazones puros como los Sakura o Eriol no pueden resistirse a esa clase de sufrimientos... Solo lo cuidan como cuidarían de un perro herido... Jajajaja, nadie lo ama...

Riendo, la mujer se alejó caminando a tropezones. Sus risas aún se oían en la sala cuando Ruby Moon apareció en ella. Su expresión eternamente alegre estaba empañada por la preocupación y la sorpresa... nunca habría creído que alguien como Tomoyo fuera tan rencorosa y posesiva.

-...Esto está mal...

Pacientemente esperó la noche. Tomoyo no reapareció en todo el día, y Eriol se refugió en su oficina, acompañado por Spinel, aunque el hombre se negaba a aceptar su compañía. Una vez llegada la noche, la Guardiana de la Luna Escarlata extendió sus alas y voló hacia la casa de Touya. Necesitaba hablar con Yue.

-Buenas noches Touya...

-Nakuru... hace tiempo que no te veía con esa forma... –comentó cansado –

-Si, es para ahorrar un poco de energía.... Pero... ¿cómo estás?

-...Yo estoy bien...

-¿Y Yue?

-Cada día se debilita más... ya no se qué hacer... –Kinomoto se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr –

-Supe... que Eriol te ofreció una solución... ¿qué has pensado de eso?

-Necesitamos a Li... pero ninguno está mentalmente estable como para hacerlo... además, Sakura no se aparta de su lado, y ella no permitirá ningún cambio...

-Te fe... –dijo poco convencida- verás que todo saldrá bien...

-Yo.. voy a comprar un poco de comida... ¿podrías quedarte con él unos momentos?

-Claro. Confía en mí...

-Gracias.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nakuru se vio sola en una casa muerta. Antes ese lugar estaba lleno de magia, pero no de hechizos o cosas así, sino de esa 'magia' que tienen los lugares en donde la gente es feliz. La sala llenaba de alegría, y por las ventanas siempre entraba el alegre sol y la tranquila luna... aquella noche era oscura... no había luz en aquél lugar. Las paredes no brindaban seguridad como antes. La cocina no creaba esas ganas de cocinar... todo se había desvanecido, dejando una estela de pena y de sufrimiento.

_-Para un ser mágico que su amo reniegue de él, es como para los humanos morir de asfixia. La vida se escapa lentamente, avisando, diciendo, "vas a morir". Las fuerzas se esfuman y sienten el odio de su creador... y sufren... hasta su último aliento sufren como ninguna criatura en el mundo... Es la muerte más cruel que existe. _

-¿Yue?, ¿estás despierto?

El Ángel abrió lentamente sus ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tanto tiempo... Nakuru...

-Así es...

Akitsuki temió seguir hablando. Yue estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Sus ojos no brillaban, y su melena caía sin vida, intentando abrazar ese cuerpo celestial. Se veía tan diferente a dos días atrás.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

-¿Eh?

-Por tu expresión... –con algo de esfuerzo se sentó y acomodó las colchas –me da la impresión de que venías a conversar algo importante, y que te arrepentiste.

-... Hoy... escuché sin querer un monólogo de Tomoyo...

-¿Tomoyo?

-Es una mujer peligrosa Yue... está obsesionada con Eriol y Sakura-chan... mientras la escuchaba me llené de miedo... no lo sé...

-Nakuru... necesito pedirte un favor importante.

-Dime.

-Vigila a Li. Tengo la impresión que intentará suicidarse en cualquier momento, y no quiero que eso ocurra....

-¡¿Suicidarse?!

-Quédate junto a él, o convence a Kerberos... no ha querido oírme cuando le hablo, está con la idea de cuidar de mí pero... su amor por Sakura no le permite comprender que la única manera de cuidarme es sacándome de sus manos...

-...¿Tienes miedo Yue? –el molesto silencio que se formó después de esas simples palabras llenó el ambiente de tensión y amargura-

-Si, tengo mucho miedo Nakuru... –dijo con voz quebrada –No quiero morir... no ahora que soy feliz... no ahora que... que podía vivir tanto tiempo libre, seguro del poder de mi Maestra y de su decisión de mantenernos con vida...

Las palabras fueron cortadas por el llanto. Nakuru volvió a su forma real y abrazó a Yue, cobijándolo en su pecho. Por primera vez los hijos de la Luna se buscaban para consuelo y protección.

-Haremos todo lo posible Yue... te lo prometo. No permitiré que ni a Li ni a ti les pase nada.

Una nueva sombra los cubrió, y ambos Guardianes sonrieron tenuemente. Kerberos apoyó su enorme cabeza sobre el hombro de la Guardiana y se mantuvo en silencio. Touya llegó poco tiempo después, pero no interrumpió el momento. Sabía que no podía entender del todo las sensaciones que llenaban a su amado durante esos tristes momentos y estar con sus pares le haría bien. Sin embargo, de pronto, se sintió solo. Yue tenía a Ruby Moon y Kerberos con él... pero él... Touya Kinomoto... ¿a quién tenía él?

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**Notas: ¿Qué les parece?. Espero que les guste lo que está pasando. Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Ja ne! **


	19. Solo lo inevitable

**Capítulo 16: ...Solo lo inevitable... **

Tres días habían pasado.

Tomoyo golpeteaba el lápiz contra la mesa en un gesto de impaciencia. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y en su linda cara el labio un poco torcido mostraba lo poco que le importaba el informe que ese patético sujeto le estaba dando.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó sin dejar de jugar con el lápiz –

-...Creo que si Señora...

-¿Crees?

-Es todo... –corrigió de inmediato –

-¿Estás diciéndome que su único pecado es ser gay?

-S-si...

-Su bar está en regla, no hay peleas en las fiestas, el alcohol está autorizado y no esconde criminales, ¿eso quieres decirme?.

-Si Señora... eso mismo...

-O sea que el maldito está limpio... –el tipo asintió nervioso –Pues quiero que ahora tu intentes entender esto... –con gestos lentos y felinos se levantó para golpear fuertemente la mesa -¡Eso no me sirve!, ¡ese maldito debe estar muerto o preso antes que este mes termine ¿me oyes?!, ¡inventa algo en su contra!, ¡lo que sea!

-P-pero... su marido siempre está al corriente de lo que hace. No se puede hacer nada sin que él lo sepa.

-Yo me encargo de Eriol y tú encárgate del maldito Takato, o Takuro, como se llame.

-C-claro... permiso...

-Vete de una vez. No me sirves.

Rápidamente el sujeto da la vuelta y sale de la lujosa oficina que ocupaba Tomoyo. La mujer esperó unos segundos y luego se lanzó a su sillón pesadamente, jugando nuevamente con el lápiz.

-Maldición... ¡no puedo vengarme de ninguno!

Frente a ella, un papel blanco estaba escrito con una lista de nombre ubicados por orden de importancia:

*Nakuru

*Miaka 

*Takato

*Yue

*Syaoran.

El nombre de la Igarashi estaba tachado debido a la obvia imposibilidad de planear algo contra un muerto. A Nakuru no podía tocarla sin enfrentarse directamente a su marido. Takato había salido un gay honorable y no tenía nada con qué acusarlo. Al parecer, solo le quedaban sus últimas dos víctimas. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía rendirse en cuanto al rubiecito amigo de su marido. Debía haber alguna manera de sacarlo del medio, pero ésta se escondía de Tomoyo, negándose completamente a salir frente a ella.

-Demonios... –furiosa levantó el teléfono y marcó -¡Hijiri!

-_Se-Señora Tomoyo..._

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacer algo?!

-_Pues..._

***

La noche reinaba con una Luna opaca y distante. Touya miraba tristemente el cielo con Yue apoyado en su regazo.

-Ya no te preocupes –le dijo el ángel –No me hará nada..

-No confío.

-¿No confías en tu propia hermana? –preguntó con un tono neutral –Si hubiera querido matarme ya lo hubiera hecho.

-...No confío en ella... No puedo...

El viento zumbó llevando la tímida lágrima de Yue. Destruir la hermandad de Sakura y Touya era el peor castigo que podía tener sobre sus hombros.

-¿Vendrás a dormir? –preguntó Tomoyo trenzando su largo cabello mientras miraba a Eriol-

-Voy enseguida –le contestó con la voz apagada, sin despegar los ojos de su vaso de whisky. La mujer bufó molesta. –

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás así? –interrogó –

-¿De qué hablas? –su voz sonaba tan ausente que parecía que contestaba por inercia –

-Tienes que estar en forma para el cambio de mando –susurró simpática en su oído mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos –Además, ya sabes que nuestro hijo viene en camino... no debes estar triste. Sé que estimas mucho a Syaoran, pero sus penas son SUS penas, no las tuyas.

-... Quizá...

Eso Tomoyo, siempre convincente.

-Deja que Sakura se encargue de él. ¿Qué dirá el país cuando te vean asumir el mando con esa cara de muerto? –un triste suspiro le indicó que sus palabras entraban en la mente adormilada de su marido. Sonriendo triunfante caminó hasta su habitación y se acostó. Poco a poco haría que Li sintiera lo que es perder todo lo que ama.

Levantándose pesadamente, Eriol miró por la ventana el cielo nocturno. Sintió nostalgia por esas noches tranquilas y risueñas con su amante prohibido, seguidas de la pasión que solo entre ellos había sentido. Pero todo eso se había acabado.

-Ya no más Eriol... ahora eres marido, presidente... y padre...

Las nubes avanzaron mostrando la lluvia que venía. La temperatura bajaba rápidamente, alejando los días felices del verano que recién terminaba.

La música sonaba bastante fuerte, y las parejas bailaban sin reparar en el frío que reinaba en el exterior. La pista de baile estaba bullendo en calor, mientras el ritmo y las luces distorsionaban el ambiente y los sentidos. Ese era el salón principal de 'AkiTsuki' el pub homosexual más famoso del barrio. Recientemente remodelado, con todos los papeles al día y con un local mucho más amplio y seguro, el negocio de Kurosawa Takato avanzaba viento en popa.

El rubio dueño se paseaba entre sus clientes mostrando su dentadura perfecta y bello cuerpo, flechando a varios de sus 'habituales' y a otros que se embelesaban con su hermosura de televisión.

-¿Sales Takato?

-Quedé de ver a mi hermana en casa. Llega durante la noche y quiero estar en casa para recibirla.

-Dale mis saludos.

-Muchas gracias. Te encargo todo.

Todo en manos de Satoshi, su mano derecha. El local estaba lleno y no había problemas. Sus guardias mantenían todo en orden y estaba seguro de la tranquilidad de la noche dentro de su bar.

El camino hasta su Citröen Picasso no era largo, aunque sí muy oscuro. Los grupos arrinconados en las sombras no eran raros, y no intimidaban a Takato, criado en tales barrios.

Su mano solo alcanzó a posarse sobre la manilla de la puerta cuando algo lo sujetó por detrás al tiempo que sentía como el parabrisas se quebraba debido al golpe que aquél extraño le había dado. Otros dos salieron de la nada, y lo redujeron antes que pudiera reaccionar o defenderse.

-Maldito homosexual... eres escoria...

Lo siguiente nunca estuvo claro en su mente: golpes, insultos y más golpes. El calor de su vehículo ardiendo le quemaba la piel mientras escuchaba en la lejanía la pelea entre sus amigos y sus atacantes. Poco a poco todo fue oscureciéndose...

-¡Takato!, ¡llamen a una ambulancia!, ¡rápido! ¡Takato!

***

-¡Que nadie lo vea!, ¡si veo una sola noticia juro que rodarán cabezas!

El teléfono fue a estrellarse contra la pared contrario con increíble fuerza para una mujer tan pequeña y delicada. Esto era el colmo.

-¡Por Dios que no lo vean!

¡¿Cómo se enteraba de todo?!, ¡¿quién diablos estaría contratado para informar a Eriol todos los movimientos del maldito gay?!

-¡Si se arma escándalo, me divorcio!

Y obviamente Eriol había salido de inmediato en cuanto sonó el teléfono...

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cuándo? _

_-'Anoche, está en el hospital Central' _

_-Voy para all_

Pero lo había hecho. No podía matarlo, no podía hundirlo, no podía desprestigiarlo, ni encarcelarlo. Sin embargo, podía pagar a un grupo neo-nazi para que lo golpearan hasta que quedara en coma, o muerto, lo que se diera primero. La conexión nunca saldría a la luz. Esos grupos segregacionistas siempre rondaban los barrios homosexuales, hostigando y abusando. Uno más no sería problema. Takato no sería problema.

-Uno menos.

*Nakuru

*Miaka 

*Takato

*Yue

*Syaoran.

Y contenta, miró su lista.

-Sigues tú angelito....

La figura albina del Juez Yue le provocó ternura y admiración por un momento. Pero solo por un pequeño momento. Casi de inmediato se apoderó de ella la ira y la compasión. Esa pobre criatura sin voluntad ni alma sería destruida por aquella a la que veneraba....

-¿Qué triste no? –se preguntó sarcástica –Pero eso pasa cuando haces cosas que no debes Yue... tú solo debías proteger a Sakura... nada más.

Lamentablemente, aún no pensaba en nada para el Juez. Si bien tenía una pequeña idea, no sabía con qué rapidez podía llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo, su regalo hacia Li ya estaba listo.

-Espera paciente Li Syaoran... ya llegará tu turno....

Su risa desenfrenada fue interrumpida por un leve mareo. Su delicada mano tapó sus ojos oscuros mientras sus carcajadas renacían débilmente.

-El tiempo pasa.... –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre –y mi victoria sobre ti se acerca Syaoran-kun.... y nadie evitará que nazca....

***

Arroz al curry, pescado, ensalada, jugo, pan, palta reina de entrada (*) y almendrado de postre.

[(*)Notas de Rio: palta reina es una entrada de media palta sin cuesco (semilla) en cuyo espacio se coloca una mezcla de pollo con mayonesa o atún con mayonesa. Es deliciosa.]

-¿No comerás?

-Eh... yo..... si, claro... Itadakimasu... –susurró sonrojándose de pronto. Sakura sonrió al verlo. Poco a poco Syaoran comenzaba a recuperarse, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, y eso la alegraba muchísimo. –Gracias por cocinar Sakura....

-No te preocupes. Tienes que alimentarte para estar fuerte.... esas ojeras no te sientan bien...

Hasta el momento a la alusión de sus ojeras, Li mostraba una leve pero hermosa sonrisa en sus labios resecos. Sakura no dejó de notarlo, y su alegría también se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?, ¿dije algo malo?

-No.... solo.... –a medio terminar, la bandeja con comida fue dejada a un lado mientras Syaoran sentía que su barbilla comenzaba a temblar –Sakura.... yo.... Tú y yo hemos hablado mucho en estos dos días.... pero....

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las suyas –Estás temblando...

-Yo.... aún hay cosas que no te he contado Sakura.... y me hacen daño...

-Me preocupas Syaoran... dime por favor, puedes confiar en mí...

-Sakura.... las ojeras... y mi bajo peso.... no es depresión ni nada.... La razón es otra... yo... yo Sakura... –ella observaba esperando ansiosa. Li no parecía decidirse a hablar, pero sabía que no podía presionarlo –Soy drogadicto Sakura....

***

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Si.

-¿Pero realmente estás seguro?

-Si.

-¿En serio te sientes bien?

-Si....

-Pero...

-¿De cuántas maneras piensas hacer la misma pregunta?

Kerberos frunció la nariz y ladeó su enorme cabeza.

-Vaya, tu mal humor ha vuelto. Eso significa no solo que estás bien, sino que también estás recuperado.

-¡No estoy de mal humor!

-Si, si, Juez Gruñón.

-No te pongas así...

-No me pongo de ninguna manera –gruñó dando la espalda a Yue y echándose sobre su costado –

-Kerberos.... No seas exagerado...

-Y tú no seas tan malhumorado.

-No soy malhumorado....

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy

-Que si...

-Que no....

Touya sonreía mientras observaba divertido la absurda discusión entre los mágicos hermanos.

-No soy gruñón

-Si lo eres.

Kinomoto salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, retirándose a la cocina, en donde Nakuru y Spinel esperaban.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Yue? –preguntó la pantera –

-Ya está bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-¡El pastel está listo! –anunció la Guardiana desde el fondo de la cocina –

-Le avisaré a los otros.

El pasillo continuaba en silencio, con la luz del sol tempranero dando en las paredes y pulido piso.

-Muchachos.... –dijo abriendo la puerta, pero.... -

-No soy gruñón.

-Si lo eres

-(¬.¬U) El desayuno está listo.

Fin de la discusión.

***

Eriol llegó esa tarde a la casa completamente pálido. La fatiga ya no lo dejaba caminar ni ver con claridad, por lo que se desplomó sobre la entrada en cuanto sus pies pisaron la pomposa alfombra de su sala. Tomoyo, que lo esperaba hacía horas, corrió hacia él y pidió ayuda a los numerosos sirvientes que habían en la casa. Rápidamente Hiragizawa fue llevado a su habitación, mientras el médico de cabecera era contactado.

-¿Estás bien Eriol?,

-Si... solo estoy cansado....

-Que alivio.... ¿Te apetece algo?

-Cualquier cosa que pueda echarme a la boca.... –susurró sonriendo –cualquier cosa.... –aunque la frase le trajo 'poco decorosos' recuerdos que lo hicieron ponerse colorado –

-¿Estás bien Eriol?, ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Eh... n-no.... yo solo...

-Llamaré otra vez al médico.

-No Tomoyo...

-Regreso enseguida...

Y salió. El inglés suspiró sonoramente...

-Nunca estás quieta.... ¿cuándo podré decirte lo que decidí?, solo espero que no se entere por otros lados...

El médico y llegó y ordenó algunos chequeos médicos. Eriol estaba demasiado pálido, y sus últimos exámenes solo mostraban un progresivo deterioro en la, otrora, salud de hierro del político.

-No le recomiendo seguir con esto de la presidencia Eriol-san. Usted lo sabe. Si quiere vivir otros 40 años, debe tratarse inmediatamente.

-Lo se...

-¿Ha hablado con su esposa?

-No he podido.

-Hace más de un año que su salud decae, ¿cómo es posible?

-Yo... me había sentido bien...

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto? –Eriol asintió -¿Quién?

-...Li Syaoran.

-Que bueno que es su amigo. Hable con él para que a su vez él hable con su esposa. Quizás Tomoyo-san no lo tome bien, menos con su embarazo, necesitará de todo el apoyo de Sakura-san

-Si... lo intentaré.

-No se aflija. No es grave. El diagnóstico final ha sido muy, pero muy oportuno. Si se opera dentro de los próximos 6 meses, la posibilidad de recuperación total es un cien por ciento.

-Claro. Muchas gracias.

Una vez más Eriol se vio solo en su habitación.

Tomoyo embarazada, Yue casi muerto, Sakura enterada de todo, Syaoran al borde del colapso y él con una bolsa de líquido en el pulmón derecho.

-¿Qué más puede pasar?

Suspiró intentando consolarse, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza gritaba y gritaba...

_Muchas cosas Eriol... aún pueden pasar muchas cosas...._

******************************************

[Notas de Rio antes de continuar: ¿Alargo o no alargo el capítulo?. Esto de ir metiendo ideas nuevas a veces es poco prudente. Pero no pude aguantarme. Todos están mal. ¿Porqué Eriol debería estar bien?. Bueno, no lo sé.... ¿Seguir o no seguir?, eh ahí el dilema..... , ¡ya sé....! ]

****************************************

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**Notas finales: jejeje, no se preocupen. Lo siguiente es cortito (ojalá) y luego.... ojala el final.... **


	20. Confesiones del Alma, cuarta parte: ‘Pro...

**Capítulo 16.2: Confesiones del Alma, cuarta parte: 'Proteger, amar y vivir'**  
  
[POV Sakura]  
  
Hoy es un día muy feliz para mí. En realidad ha sido unas dos semanas hermosas. Hoy se cumple un mes desde que Tomoyo y yo regresamos de Osaka.  
  
Pero la verdadera razón de mi felicidad no tiene relación con mi mejor amiga.... Hoy, hace unos minutos, recibí la mejor noticia de mi vida.... Por fin, por fin... Syaoran estará tan feliz...  
  
Estoy embarazada... tengo 3 meses y medio y todo va bien...  
  
¡Estoy demasiado contenta!, ¡casi no puedo expresarlo con palabras!  
  
Mi corazón salta de orgullo en mi pecho... por fin un hijo... por fin nuestro hijo... No aguanto para llegar a casa y hablar con Syaoran, ¡se pondrá tan feliz!  
  
Le daré la sorpresa con todo. Compraré algunas cosas, pero dejaré las más importantes para comprarlas con él. Estoy segura que no me perdonaría si comprara, por ejemplo, la cuna sin decirle.... Si, eso haré. Llegaré a la hora del almuerzo. Será el mejor almuerzo de mi vida...

* * *

[POV Syaoran]  
  
Estoy sumamente nervioso. Supongo que se debe a que me encuentro por primera vez solo en casa luego de un mes de dolor...  
  
Sakura tomó mejor de lo que creía lo de mi adicción. Para mi sorpresa, agradeció al espíritu de Miaka el haberme dejado la receta de hierbas que me ayudarían con la ansiedad, y no tardó en abastecerme de cantidad suficiente para un centro de rehabilitación entero. Además llamó a un amigo médico que tenía, para que me hiciera un pequeño diagnóstico. Necesitaba saber si debería ir a un centro o algo. Admito que la idea de internarme en uno de esos hospitales me asustaba mucho. Para empezar, no me gustan los hospitales, y segundo, manchar la imagen de Sakura con mi error no es una idea que me agrade mucho. Ahora solo quiero protegerla de mí.... No puedo decir que la ame... pero si le estoy sumamente agradecido.  
  
Admito también que las ganas de estar con Eriol no se me han quitado. De solo pensar que debe estar cuidando de Tomoyo... y que pronto será padre.... Aunque también me preocupa su salud. Nunca lo habíamos conversado, pero yo sabía lo que ocurría. Su médico me llamó ayer, y me contó lo de la operación. Solo espero que no sea necio y acceda.  
  
Es una mañana hermosa... hacía tiempo que no veía una así.... Sin embargo, es extraña... me trae muchos recuerdos de muchas cosas: de China, de mi época de Card Captor... ¿Porqué recuerdo mi vida en un momento como este?...

* * *

[POV Tomoyo]  
  
Bien. Hoy ha llegado el día. Ha llegado la hora.  
  
Durante el desayuno hablé con Eriol sobre el nombre de mi hijo. Si, porque será un hombre. No le agradó cuando le dije, en broma, que le pusiéramos Takato... parece que aún no se acostumbra a que su pobre amigo siga en coma... que triste....  
  
Luego de una conversación poco bilateral (que más parecía un monólogo que no me agradó en lo absoluto), decidimos que se llamaría Satoshi... Hiragizawa Satoshi... Hasta ahí todo iba bastante bien... entonces habló él. Con pasmosa calma e indiferencia me dijo que no aceptaría el cargo de Presidente de Japón. Antes que mi cólera estallara, me explicó lo de su pulmón. Me dijo que necesitaba tratamiento inmediato, y que sentía no habérmelo dicho antes... No pude menos que echarme a llorar. Eso no era más que otra de las miles de pruebas que estaban frente a mí con respecto a la traición que mi marido estaba obrando conmigo... ¡Nunca confió en mí!, ¡ni siquiera para decirme algo como eso!. Por eso lo he decidido. Estoy segura que Li debe estar enterado, y que Sakura pronto lo estará. Eso me da la oportunidad de sacar a mi querida Flor de esa casa....  
  
Te ha llegado el día Li Syaoran... Yue puede esperar... aunque creo que será suficiente para él con la indiferencia de Sakura....

* * *

El timbre sonaba insistentemente, rompiendo toda la calma del adormilado hogar.  
  
9.15am.  
  
-¿Qué demonios?  
  
Con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello desordenado, Touya caminó hacia la puerta lanzando maldiciones por todos lados.  
  
-¿Quién? –preguntó por el intercomunicador, mientras Nakuru sacaba también su cabeza por el pasillo a medio dormir – 

_-¡Soy yo Touya! -¿Sakura?_  
  
Rápidamente la puerta se abrió, y antes de poder incluso preocuparse, Kinomoto se vio con su hermana entre sus brazos.  
  
-¡Sakura!, ¿Qué pasó?

-Entremos hermano, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Con cierta preocupación en el rostro, el alto y moreno Kinomoto dejó pasar a su hermana, sin importarle el desorden ni su atuendo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿hay algo malo? -

Hermano.... hermano.... –repetía con una gran sonrisa –Te tengo una hermosa noticia...

-¿Una... hermosa noticia?

-Touya yo...  
  
En ese momento, pasos lentos llegaron desde el pasillo. Los hermanos no necesitaban verlo para saber quien era.  
  
Yue apareció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que unía el pasillo y la sala, con el cabello suelto y cayendo sobre su cuerpo y cara, con los ojos apenas brillando y con una pizca de la vida que antes poseían.  
  
-...Buenos días Sakura... –dijo con una leve sonrisa. La mujer lo observó con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Desde su decisión de hacerlo desaparecer no lo había visto, y no imaginaba a su Guardián en tal estado. Con pena vio sus ojos apagados y su cuerpo delgado y tembloroso... ¿ese era el efecto?, ¿cuánto habría sufrido en los momentos en que su furia fue suprema?...

-Me alegra que vengas Yue –dijo liberando su corazón, haciendo nacer una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el Juez podía sentir la magia fluir por su cuerpo –Ninguno puede perderse la noticia que voy a decir.  
  
Touya sentó a su lado a Yue y sonrieron. Las cosas estaban zanjadas. Sakura sonreía repartiendo su amor a todos lados, como era su costumbre, sin opacar su belleza con odio ni rabia. La reconciliación estaba lista.  
  
-¿Y qué nos querías contar?

-Bien, prepárense muchachos.... Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Eriol sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. No había ventanas abiertas, no habían corrientes...  
  
--¿Te sientes bien Eriol?  
  
La profunda voz de Spinel lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo miró con ojos interrogantes.  
  
--¿Sentiste algo? - 

-¿Algo como qué? -

-...Nada olvídalo...  
  
La bestia negra del Sol miró a su creador y pensó en las posibilidades que existían de que algo malo pasara. Siempre que Hiragizawa tenía esos presentimientos algo ocurría, era como su don. Y si ese algo tenía que ver directamente con Eriol, era un 99.9% posible que fuera malo. Sin embargo, un extraño brillo de vida llenó los ojos del inglés. La tristeza había sido reemplaza por la curiosidad, y la depresión por la exaltación. Algo preocupaba a Eriol, pero el solo hecho de ver a su amo por fin animado (aunque fuera por una supuesta desgracia o peligro) lo hizo olvidar todo lo demás.  
  
Las coincidencias no existen... solo lo inevitable.  
  
El comienzo del fin estaba por iniciarse, y nadie se dio cuenta.  
  
Spinel escondió su enorme cabeza entre sus patas y sonrió. Eriol se acomodó en su silla, tranquilo de ver que su Guardián no mostraba reacción alguna.  
  
--Estoy paranoico. -

-Tranquilo Eriol. Estás mejor. -

-Si...  
  
Pero lo cierto era que no lo creía del todo.

* * *

Felicidad. No había otra palabra.  
  
Sonrisas, llanto, disculpas, anhelos y promesas. Todos los buenos sentimientos del mundo se congregaron en el abrazo que Syaoran dio a Sakura cuando la noticia le fue dada.  
  
Sería padre.  
  
La sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro, ni el orgullo en el pecho. La noticia era demasiado buena.  
  
--Sakura... -

-Todo estará bien ahora Syaoran... todo...  
  
Alegría, alegría y más alegría. No existía otro sentimiento en ese momento. Sakura bailaba jalando a Syaoran de las manos mientras éste intentaba vanamente controlar su ataque de llanto.  
  
--Sakura... prometo que te haré feliz, como sea, lo juro...

--Syaoran... –dijo ella acariciándolo mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo –saber que a pesar de todo estamos juntos ya me hace feliz... y este niño que viene en camino...  
  
Li lanzó un gran suspiro y se acomodó finalmente sobre su mujer antes de cerrar los ojos. Por primera vez en semanas sentía una paz interior increíble. Sentía que era capaz de enmendar sus errores, de ser merecedor del perdón de Sakura y sentía que podía ver a Eriol a la cara sin desearlo ni añorarlo.  
  
--No sé qué haría sin ti Sakura...

--¿Te parece si después de almuerzo vemos cual será la pieza de nuestro pequeño?

--Me parece –sonrió.  
  
Ambos sonrieron con más fuerza que antes.  
  
Todo estaría bien desde ahora...  
  
¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Notas: Uf! Mejor lo corto aquí o no lo terminaré nunca.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Mystis Spiro: No te preocupes, no suena sádico, es exactamente lo que yo busco en un fic. Aquí va un minúsculo cap. Espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Yukino 8: Jajaja, en realidad hay una amiga que insiste con eso del club de fans, pero le digo que mejor no . Me honran mucho tus palabras, me gusta que mi fic te guste. El final se viene, este cap es solo una pequeña escala. Ojala que te haya gustado tb este.  
  
Aguila Fanel: ¡Todos odiamos a Tomoyo! Jeje, el suspenso es buen amigo de los fikeros. Aquí otro cap. Y en cuanto al final feliz....  
  
Saritakinomoto: Oo... realmente no sé como responder tan impresionante review. Coincido contigo sobre la sorpresa del giro que tomó la historia. De repente me dio por hacerla triste -. Si tienes msn, agregame plis y ahí hablamos mas que estoy un poco corta de tiempo.  
  
Perla Almogabar: U ¿porqué todos me piden que actualice pronto? U.U, gomen, pero soy pésima en eso...  
  
Nabichan Saotome: ¡¡Nabichan!! Nyaaaaaa, que emoción, te adoro ¡Nabichan!, amo tu fic, amo los capítulos de tu fic, amo las situaciones de los capítulos de tu fic.... no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu review. Imaginar que has puesto tus ojos en mi humilde y sádico fic me hace muy pero muy feliz.  
  
Escila: ¿lograrán convencerme de un final feliz?. Tienes razón, ccs para mí es demasiado color de rosa. ¡Todo es perfecto!, por eso los quise hacer sufrir un poquito (solo un poquito) , los giros bruscos se deben mas que nada al tiempo que me ha costado escribirlo, pero ya no cambiará mas. Todo lo que pase será triste y malo (Oo, espero que nadie haya leido eso)  
  
Malena: U ¿aún tengo tiempo de vivir?, ya tengo miedo de verte por ahí para matarme por tardar tanto. Aquí otro cap.  
  
Sorry a todos por la tardanza. Ya nos veremos!! Rio.


	21. Luna Roja, Sangre Inocente

**Disclamer: CCS no me pertenece. En ningún momento del fic me ha pertenecido... ¿Se imaginan si fuera mío? Oo... jajajajajajajaja... **

**Capítulo 17: Luna Roja.**

Había sido un día de locos.

La noche por fin les traía un merecido descanso y la esperanza de un futuro próspero, como antes soñaban.

Luego del almuerzo, mientras Syaoran y Sakura se preparaban para salir a dar un paseo por los jardines, Yue había aparecido acompañado de Kerberos, Spinel y Ruby Moon. La Maestra de Cartas notó que era el momento de decirle a su Guardián lo que había ocurrido.

Decir que Li no había corrido por su vida de esa manera jamás, es poco. Pero el Juez es previsor... no por nada habían ido los otros dos Guardianes con él. Así, en poco tiempo, Syaoran se vio a salvo de las garras del Guardián del Sello, y Sakura no temió el quedar viuda antes de ser madre.

Después de eso, comida, risas, bromas, correrías y muchas otras cosas.

Las palabras "Eriol" y "depresión" no fueron nombradas en ningún momento. Lo Guardianes de la reencarnación estaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la Mansión Li gracias a Yue, mientras este obtenía información sobre la Mansión Hiragizawa gracias a sus homólogos. Así, podían evitar "encuentros casuales" o "roces desafortunados".

Todos sus esfuerzos estaban en alejar a los Hiragizawa de los Li... al menos hasta que pudieran verse sin caer abrazados y besándose como unos locos.

Y mientras todas las miradas estaban puestas en Sakura y Syaoran... todo lo demás fue dejado de lado... Absolutamente todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--¿Y bien?

--_Está instalado_.

--¿Posibilidad de errores?

--_Ninguna. El sistema está controlado por control remoto, hay gente permanentemente vigilando el objetivo_.

--Bien. Estén preparados para mi llamado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ruby Moon, o mejor dicho, Nakuru, apareció en la cocina como un enorme remolino de felicidad.

--¡Venta nocturna de artículos para bebé! –gritó alzando a Sakura del brazo. -¡Vamos, vamos¡queda cerca!

Eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, y la venta comenzaba a las ocho en punto en el Centro Comercial Hoshi.

--¡Supi y Kero vendrán con nosotras! –anunció la Guardiana con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras ambos felinos ponían cara de espanto y se refugiaban tras Yue.

--¿Y eso porqué! –preguntaron a coro, temiendo la respuesta.

--¡Porque tendrán que ayudarnos con los paquetes!

Syaoran sonrió con compasión y Sakura lanzó una carcajada. Yue iluminó su pálido rostro con una sonrisa abierta y sincera. Todo parecía haber cambiado de un momento a otro. Los malos ratos y el llanto se habían ido lejos, con las desgracias, y solo la calma parecía haber hecho carpa cerca de ellos.

--Invitaré a Tomoyo –comentó Sakura cuando las risas y las quejas habían cesado. Spinel y Nakuru colocaron caras serias y se miraron por un momento, como intentando decidir algo. Yue y Kerberos notaron su cambio, pero no dijeron nada.

--Me parece buena idea –dijo la forma falsa de la Luna Escarlata. –Mientras más mujeres, mejor lo pasaremos.

--Mientras más mujeres, más paquetes cargaremos –reclamó el Guardián del Sello. -¿Porqué Yue no nos acompaña?

El Juez puso cara de espanto. No tenía motivo alguno para intentar negarse a acompañar a su Ama de compras...

--No puede –dijo Nakuru –Es un hombre, se vería raro... -la mujer dibujó una mueca en su rostro, molestando al ángel –Además, el Señor Dedos de Mantequilla rompería todo...

--¿Dedos de mantequilla! –reclam

--¿Ya olvidaste la vez que "se te escapó una flecha" y que casi me matas?

--...¿Quién dice que se me escapó? –comentó como distraído.

--¡Yue!

Syaoran observaba todo en silencio. Era como ver una película. La tarde que caía, el delicioso aroma a té, el calorcillo que el sol brindaba... la felicidad y las risas. Todo eso, volvía a ser parte de su mundo. Sonrió sin saber que más hacer. Sus sentidos estaban embotados de amor y paz. Su corazón estaba relajado y calmado. Su mente estaba limpia. Todo había sido un mal sueño, parte del pasado. Y aprendería a vivir con ese recuerdo.

Ahora había una vida nueva por la cual luchar. Syaoran se levantaba ayudado por una mano de bebé que aún no nacía. Un hijo. Una esperanza en el futuro. Una prolongación de sí mismo. Una manera de volver a ser feliz. Y entonces esa simple palabra apareció en su mente...

_Hieng..._

Su corazón se lo gritaba. Hieng. Li Hieng. Ese sería su hijo. Y en caso de ser una niña hermosa... pues Mao. ¡Quizás incluso fueran gemelos!

Su semblante se puso serio y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Gemelos... no era mala idea. A los niños les hacía bien tener la parte moderadora de las niñas y a las niñas las fortalecía el temple de los niños. Serían una excelente pareja. Mao y Hieng. Ya podía verlos corretear por la casa... jalando la cola de Kerberos o colgándose del cabello de Yue. Lo harían correr por toda la casa, jugando con hechizos y pergaminos. Tendría que esconder las armas mágicas, y los libros cuando aprendieran a leer. Intentaría que practicaran varios deportes, y que fueran buenos estudiantes. Los educaría en base al respeto y la superación. El amor a los demás y la búsqueda de la fuerza. Serían referente de juventud hechicera, y antes que se diera cuenta, ya harían sus propios hechizos y podrían manejar distintos tipos de magia. Hieng usaría la espada de doble filo y Mao la katana japonesa. Ambos practicarían el arco y flecha, Yue sería su maestro. Los llevaría por el mundo y sabrían varios idiomas: japonés, chino, inglés, francés... también un poco de español, decían que era la lengua del futuro...

--¡Syaoran!

--¿Eh?

Todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

--Yo... -comenzó tartamudeando –pensaba en nombres... -el calor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar. –No..nombre para los... digo, la... quiero decir... el bebé...

Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos de manera maternal. Li había perdido completamente esa seguridad en sí mismo que lo hacía un líder poderoso y altivo. Pero eso lo hacía tan endemoniadamente tierno...

--¿Y en qué nombres pensaste amor?

--...Hieng, si es niño... Mao si es niña...

--Me encantan. --Son buenos nombres –dijo Kerberos –Me agradan. ¿Y a ustedes?

--Lindos nombres –dijo Spinel –

--Coincido –asintió Yue.

--¿No se llamará Nakuru? –preguntó ella con aire inocente. Todos voltearon a verla, y sus mejillas se encendieron –Jajaja, era una broma... Lindos nombres.

Nuevamente rieron. Al parecer ese era el día de la risa. Esta vez, Syaoran rió con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa estaba en silencio.

Tomoyo estaba con sus negocios, y los Guardianes estaban en la Mansión Li.

La Mansión Li... que ganas de estar ahí también...

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Todo parecía detenido. Ese parecía el día del silencio.

Las medicinas lo tenían un poco lento. El médico le había advertido que las primeras dos semanas se tratamiento (que habían comenzado esa mañana) serían días cansados y somnolientos, debido a la fuerza de los remedios empleados. Pero el efecto era pasajero, y pasado el tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad.

...Normalidad. ¿Qué era la normalidad?. ¿Era acaso ese sueño en donde era el marido perfecto, presidente de Japón, padre y político ejemplar¿o era ese en donde era amante, bisexual, mentiroso y embustero, aunque nadie lo supiera?. ¿Su normalidad era amar a Tomoyo o a Syaoran...?

Un momento... ¿amar a Syaoran?

_--¿Qué piensas Eriol¡lo dijiste el otro día!... si, ese día que casi rompiste la puerta y amenazaste a tus guardianes con encerrarlos si no te dejaban solo... lo gritaste con todas tus fuerzas... ¡No Amo a Syaoran!... eso dijiste... Dime que aún piensas eso Eriol, por favor dime que no cambiarás de idea...  
_  
Tranquilo Eriol... No cambiaré de idea. Solo estamos confundidos. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Nos sentimos culpables. Nos sentimos increíblemente culpables. Sin embargo debemos pensar con racionalidad. Sabemos que Tomoyo está embarazada... debemos esperar que nazca el niño, no podemos causarle mal a ese pequeño. Y ahora sabemos también que Sakura está embarazada... es un buen momento para que nos olvidemos de Li y que él se olvide de nosotros, de ti y de mí, del Eriol que formamos tú y yo.

--_Es mi mejor amigo... No soporto la cruel idea de ser el causante de su dolor...  
_  
Debemos aguantar esto para solucionar el problema. Nosotros no lo amamos. No podemos mentirle

--_Lo sé... A veces, sin embargo, pienso que amarlo no es mala idea... que no es "malo". De repente lo miro y siento como si fuera él la única persona que necesito en el mundo... Como si fuera un error todo lo demás...  
_  
Su yo interno calló. Su parte "Clow" calló. Aquél que sabía el porqué de todo... calló.

Solo debemos esperar. Ya verás que no tardará el día en que vuelvas a sentarte junto a él, solo para ver el cielo azul estacionario sobre tus ojos y los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las muchachas acababan de salir. Eran las siete y cuarenta. Se juntarían a las nueve en punto en el frontis del Centro comercial Hoshi, y salían antes para poder "vitrinear" algunas cosas por separado.

Supi y Kero iban en las carteras, con ríos de lágrimas en sus ojitos de punto negro. Nakuru estaba rebosante de felicidad, y Sakura lucía una paz nunca vista. Syaoran y Yue las despidieron con la mano y expresiones tranquilas. El Austin gris avanzó en silencio, como solo los deportivos de lujo pueden hacerlo, alejándose por el camino que medía exactamente un kilómetro, mil metros rodeados de cerezos eternamente florecidos y bellos.

El silencio bajó, pero nadie le hizo caso. Ya no era opresivo ni culpable. Era simplemente silencio.

Yue alzó la vista, y vio como el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Los dorados y escarlatas se fundían con el celeste y azulado del cielo diurno, creando tonalidades nuevas y desconocidas. El Juez agradeció la vista y le pareció extrañamente hermosa.

--¿Qué tanto miras Yue?

--El cielo. Nunca me doy el tiempo necesario para mirar un atardecer como este.

--¿Y qué tanto hace el ocupado Juez?

--... -el ángel se sonrojo y volteó, dándole la espalda a Li –Touya siempre me tiene ocupado...

Syaoran rió con ganas, hasta doblarse del dolor de estómago. Yue gruñó algo con un puchero, gesto que comenzaba a hacerse común en él.

--No es gracioso Li...

--Admítelo Yue, si lo es.

Luego de un suspiro, sonrió. No importaba que se riera de él, siempre era bueno reír.

--De acuerdo, lo admito, es gracioso.

Una conversación trivial nació de sus labios y entraron en la casa.

Ya no había de qué preocuparse.

7.30pm

Aún tenía suficiente tiempo. Había quedado con Sakura a las 9 en punto y con el tráfico actual, pues no tardaría mucho en su pequeño "trámite" antes de ir con su amada Flor y después volver con su pobre marido.

Últimamente había comenzado a sentir pena por Eriol. Su pobre Inglés estaba tan deprimido y cansado. El tratamiento, al parecer, no iba a ayudar en nada.

Una inocente sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Su propio embarazo y el de su mejor amiga la ponía tan feliz que nada podía derrumbarla.

Su lujoso (y recién comprado) Mustang la llevaba elegantemente por las calles de la ciudad con un cercano destino... La Mansión Li.

Los portones la recibieron con la cordialidad de siempre. El hombre que cuidaba la puerta sonrió con amabilidad al tiempo que accionaba las hojas eléctricas.

Los cerezos eran hermosos a esa hora. La luz del sol que moría les daba cierto tono rojizo intenso, con lo que parecían pequeñas gotas de sangre colgando de los árboles.

Era una lástima que fuera la última vez que viera la hermosa Mansión Li en esas condiciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--Ve tú Yue por favor.

--Claro.

Syaoran estaba sacando unos waffles de la sartén en la cocina, por lo que el Juez avanzó hacia la entrada.

--¿Nunca has pensado en tener servidumbre?

--No¿para qué, la casa no es tan grande...

Yue rió y desapareció por el pasillo. Máxima fue su sorpresa y confusión al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

--Tomoyo...

--¿Yue? –preguntó contrariada -¿qué haces aquí?

--Es la misma pregunta que te hago –dijo sin apartarse ni darle paso a la mujer –Sakura ya salió, te verá a las 9 en el Centro Comercial.

--Ya lo sé. –respondió un tanto molesta. Yue se veía sano y fuerte, lo que significaba que la Maestra de Cartas lo había perdonado –Vengo a hablar con Syaoran.

--Él no puede hablar contigo.

--¿Y porqué eso¿Por qué el Gran Juez lo dice, oh cierto¿aún mantienes tu rango de "Juez"? –preguntó malintencionadamente.

--No solo mantengo mi rango de Juez, sino también de Guardián de la Luna y de amigo... ¿sigues manteniendo t ese rango Tomoyo?

La cachetada fue sonora y escandalosa. La cara del Ángel se vio volteada por la fuerza del golpe, aunque sus ojos celestinos no se separaron de la figura furiosa que tenía en frente.

--¿Aún eres la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo?

Daidouji sabía que no. Sabía que Sakura había comenzado a alejarse de ella, al notar que sus intenciones no solo habían sido de mostrarle la relación de Eriol y Syaoran, sino también la conformación de su propia relación.

--¿Todo bien Yue?

La suave voz de Li sonó tras la espalda del Juez, llamando la atención de ambos.

--...Tomoyo...

--Vuelve adentro Li –pidió el Guardián con su voz seria –No vale la pena. Hace frío y no puedes enfermar...

Yue volteó para cerrar la puerta, pero Tomoyo aprovechó para entrar y alcanzar a Syaoran.

--¿Cuánto tiempo más te burlarás de Sakura! –le gritó dándole un bofetón aún más fuerte que el dado al Ángel. -¡Supongo que ya estás feliz por haberla amarrado a ti con un hijo!

La mano de Tomoyo se levantó nuevamente hacia la cara sorprendida de Li, pero Yue fue más rápido, tomando por el brazo a la mujer y lanzándola sin decoro fuera de la casa.

--No quiero volver a verte cerca –amenazó –Recuerda que solo tienes unos meses de protección...

La puerta se cerró con fuerza en sus narices.

--¡Malditos los dos! –gritó con fuerza -¡Malditos por arruinar su vida¡los odio!

En el interior, un furioso Juez llevaba a Li casi a rastras por el largo pasillo.

--No la escuches Li... no lo hagas... Ella miente. ¡Ella miente!

A la entrada de la sala, Syaoran se desplomó con un fuerte sollozo. El Juez lo abrazó llevándolo hasta el sillón, en donde lo refugió en su pecho, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. A los pocos minutos, solo un temblor insistente permaneció, mientras la furia del Hijo de la Luna crecía a cada momento.

Mientras, en el exterior, Tomoyo volvió roja de ira a su Mustang, enfilando velozmente hacia la calle.

Basta de humillaciones. Basta de burlas.

Nadie ponía las manos sobre Tomoyo Daidouji sin pagar las consecuencias.

Los portones seguían abiertos. Esta vez, no había portero.

Sus manos temblaron antes de tomar el celular... Pero finalmente marcó. La llamada estaba hecha.

--Está hecho...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya tecleaba lentamente.

Estaba solo en casa, y sabía que lo más seguro era que pasara la noche en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo, no estaba molesto. Yue le había contado lo que había pasado (o, al menos, lo suficiente como para entender la gravedad de la situación). Inexplicablemente, él, Touya Kinomoto, lo entendió con serenidad.

Sonrió con pena. ¿Quién diría que apoyaba al Mocoso?.

Su gran secreto ya no lo era. Su gran secreto estaba en boca de todos.

--Nada es eterno... -se dijo a sí mismo, pensando que algún día diría esa misma frase a Syaoran –Pero puede durar mucho tiempo... A veces demasiado...

Con pereza estiró los brazos, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Entonces, contra el reflejo de la naciente noche y la agonizante luz de sol... vio una pluma blanca que flotaba sin viento alguno. Touya la observó mientras se acercaba a la mesa en donde se encontraba, y como, al tiempo de tocar su mano, se desvanecía.

--Yue...

La cortina voló bruscamente por el fuerte viento que apareció de pronto, cargado de calor y furia... de ira y muerte.

--..¿Yue?... ¡Yue!

Sin saber porqué, con su corazón oprimido y acelerado, salió de la casa rumbo a la Mansión Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se hallaban en un rincón medianamente apartado, para que Kero y Supi pudieran estar fuera algún tiempo.

Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, como el color del cuarto del bebé, los nombres, su sexo y lo que sería en el futuro.

--¡Ojala que sea una niña adorable como Sakura-chan! –exclamó Nakuru.

--O podría ser un chico como Syaoran –completó el Guardián del Sol negro.

--¿Otro mocoso! –Kero casi se atragantó para luego agitar sus manitos -¡Nooo¡otra Sakura¡otra Sakura!

Reían y esperaban la hora de reunión, cuando de pronto todo tembló. Un rugido espantoso llenó sus oídos mientras un viento furioso y caliente arrasó con los ventanales del Centro Comercial.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no alcanzó ninguna carta a ser activada, ni algún Guardián ser transformado.

Cuando el temblor pasó, Sakura posó sus ojos horrorizada en lo que parecía un sol ardiente. Los enormes ventanales solo mostraban la gigantesca pira de fuego que nacía algunas calles más allá...

--Syaoran... -sin querer, una lágrima se escapó de su ojo escarlata. Sin saberlo, Kero estaba tan estático como ella.

--Yue... ¡Yue!

Sin importarles la hora ni quien pudiera verlos, los tres Guardianes adoptaron sus formas originales y volaron. Sabían que había en esa dirección. Casi sabían, aunque negaban, qué era aquella enorme fogata cargada de muerte...

La Mansión...

Y mientras todos corrían contra la desesperación y el tiempo, la nube de polvo se deshizo en el cielo, mostrando la noche triste, coronada por una luna roja, una madre desconsolada que lloraba lágrimas de sangre... Sangre inocente de sus preciosos hijos...

**. **

. Owari.

Notas del 31 de agosto del año 2005.  
Gente varia, muchas gracias por leer este fic, pero quiero aclarar una cosa. "Owari", esa palabrita que está ahí, al final, significa "fin", lo que tristemente significa que este cap es el último de La Saga de los Secretos. Quizás haya un epílogo. No lo sé.

Rio.


	22. Epilogo

**Disclamer: CCS no me pertenece, todos sabemos que es de las CLAMP. Yo solo me dedico a jugar un poco con las mentes de sus personajes.

* * *

**

**  
Un Gran Secreto III**

**Epílogo**

**Confesiones del Alma "Seguir, vengarse, sentir"**

Londres no le gustaba. Era una ciudad sin alma, sin vida, sin colores… sin magia. Sus antiguos edificios y la seriedad de su gente la desesperaban. Nada le gustaba. Ni el odioso frío, ni el tierno otoño, tampoco la suave primavera.

Nada le gustaba. Aunque si había que ser sinceros… No había ciudad en el mundo que le gustara… porque ellos ya no estaban en ninguna de ellas.

Con la inercia que ahora era su rutina, caminó por el enorme departamento hasta el último bastión de esperanza que existía para ella en el mundo.

Las ventanas de la pequeña habitación estaban justo frente a la plaza, en donde la gente solía caminar en silencio y con algo parecido a un orden inconciente que seguían ciegamente. Londres le parecía una ciudad tan mecánica…

El sol entraba por la ventana, alumbrando la pequeña cuna. Con sus ojos vacíos de vida intentó amar al niño que veía en ella, pero no logró. Y al notarlo –otra vez –lloró. Todo, incluso su capacidad de amar, había muerto ese día, en medio del fuego y la destrucción. Su corazón había explotado tal como su mansión lo había hecho. Su alma se había quemado como los cerezos que él había plantado para ella en los enormes jardines.

-Hieng…

Un segundo llanto le hizo desviar la vista. Una segunda cuna, más hacia la pared, tan iluminada por el sol como la primera, en suaves colores castaños y arenas con un enorme lobo de peluche en una de sus esquinas.

-Mao… no llores…

Junto a su hermana, el niño –llamado Hieng –despertó, comenzando a llorar. Sakura les miró a ambos, recordando el último abrazo que había dado a su amado…

…_Hieng si es niño… Mao si es niña… _

Rota por el dolor, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en medio de ambas cunas. Estaba sola y con el alma muerta… ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de cuidar de esos pequeños que necesitaban de una madre fuerte en esos momentos?

-¡Lo siento¡Lo siento tanto¡No puedo Syaoran!... Sin ti no puedo…

Sus lágrimas llamaron la atención de Nakuru, que cruzó rápidamente los pasillos para abrazarla y consolarla con palabras de aliento. Acto seguido apareció Spinel en la habitación, para apoyar a su compañera. Con el paso mas lento y sin alas, Kerberos arribó después, solo para dirigirse lentamente hacia la cuna de Hieng y comenzar a mecerla, ayudado de sus enormes patas. Al verlo, la Bestia Negra del Sol le imitó en la cuna de Mao.

Akitsuki observó en silencio la escena, oprimida por el dolor y la angustia de no poder hacer nada. Tanto la Card Master como la Bestia del Sello se consumían lentamente, sin ver la nueva razón de vivir que lloraba en sus cunas color arena, con enormes peluches de lobos pardos en sus esquinas.

-Por favor Sakura-chan… Mao y Hieng te necesitan… Debes ser fuerte…

Kerberos se mantuvo dando la espalda a ambas mujeres, de frente a la cuna, empujándola suavemente con su pata derecha, con la enorme cabeza apuntando el suelo, llorando sus invisibles lágrimas por el hermano que había perdido, por la mitad de su vida que le habían robado. No había podido despedirse de él… las chicas habían salido rápidamente de la casa para la venta nocturna, y apenas y le vio cuando salió volando por la ventana del segundo piso. Por el rabillo de su ojo dorado vio su melena plateada en la puerta, despidiendo a su maestra…

Ni siquiera dijo un: "Nos vemos luego, Yue"

¿Cómo iba a saber que nunca más lo vería¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Eriol apareció poco después, sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera entró a la habitación. Había prometido frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo que hasta que el culpable no fuera castigado, no se acercaría a sus hijos, aunque velaría por ellos como si fuera su propio padre.

-_Aún no lo logro Syaoran… Yue… Pero juro que lo haré…_

Finalmente, el llanto de los niños cesó.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando.

* * *

-Permíteme hacerlo Sakura…

-¡No lo haré¡Me corresponde!

-No te desgastes en una cosa como esa… deja que yo lo haga…

-¡Claro que no Eriol¡Es una cosa de honor!

El inglés hizo un gesto de impaciencia mientras miraba a Kinomoto ¿Porqué no quería entender?

-No es necesario que te ensucies las manos, Sakura. Yo lo haré.

-Me ensuciaré tanto como sea necesario¡la venganza me pertenece¡No es tuya!

-¡Estamos hablando de Tomoyo!

-¡La que era mi mejor amiga¡Mi madrina de bodas¡Yo la conocí mucho antes que tú!... ¡Para colmo es mi prima¡Si hablamos de derechos yo tengo muchos más que tú para acabar con ella!

¡Por todos los dioses¡¿Quién era esa mujer con la que estaba hablando¿Honor, derechos, venganza¡Esa no podía ser Kinomoto Sakura, Card Master de la Esperanza!

-Solo quiero evitarte un escándalo… -susurró, cansado ya de la situación.

-¿Escándalos¿Quién va a hacer un escándalo? Lo único que haré será arreglar cuentas… como la dama que soy…

Hiragizawa bufó, molesto consigo mismo por haber dicho a Sakura la verdad.

Finalmente había descubierto al asesino de Li y Yue. Y, por alguna extraña razón, no se sorprendió tanto como pensaba.

Tomoyo… su adorable y dulce esposa. La delicada mujer que hacía alucinar el mundo de la moda…

Tomoyo…

-¡Papá¿Podemos ir al parque con Mao y Hieng?

Alice, su pequeña hija de cinco años, acababa de irrumpir en el estudio con sus ojos de sol de mediodía y sus coletas azul oscuro. Los gemelos le esperaban en el pasillo, mirando con ojos anhelantes la afirmación.

Eriol les observó con ansiedad. Esos pequeños no tenían padre y por las venas de su madre solo corría el odio. Habían nacido contaminados por la tristeza que Sakura respiraba durante el embarazo y por el rencor hacia un enemigo desconocido, que solo ahora se develaba. Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos resplandecían en extraños sentimientos cada vez que veían a su pequeña prima junto a su padre.

-_¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a esos pequeños Tomoyo?_

Kerberos apareció también junto a los niños. Hablaron unas pocas palabras, y Mao se colgó del grueso cuello mientras Hieng le acariciaba la nariz. La tristeza eterna que les acompañaba parecía disiparse cuando se acercaba el dorado guardián, iluminándoles como un sol personal.

-Claro que pueden. Pero digan a Nakuru y Spinel que les acompañen.

-¡Gracias!

Finalmente, la pequeña salió hacia sus primos, quienes le recibieron con inocente envidia, y juntos corrieron hacia el parque, dispuestos a jugar hasta el atardecer.

-Eriol… si no me dejas hacerlo sabes que terminaré acabándola de todos modos… -sentenció la castaña, mirando el pasillo con aires ausentes –Sabes que terminaré destruyendo la vida de mis hijos… Permíteme mi última salvación a la locura que me consume…

Hiragizawa bajó la cabeza, seguro de que Sakura jamás en su vida había hablado tan en serio.

-De acuerdo –respondió, finalmente, entre rendido al cansancio y a la comprensión y resignado a los inevitables hechos –Después de todo, tienes razón… Es tu derecho.

Con una lágrima por su mejilla y una sonrisa en sus labios, Kinomoto se adelantó hacia el pasillo y desapareció por él, rumbo a su departamento, diciendo antes de alejarse mucho…

-Cuida a los niños hasta que regrese…

_No debes estar triste. Mamá había hecho algo muy malo. Por eso Alice, tu no debes hacer cosas malas. Porque siempre habrá alguien que vendrá a castigarte por eso…_

Sakura observaba sus manos mientras el sacerdote hablaba. La familia de Eriol había insistido en un funeral en camposanto, regidos por estúpidas tradiciones que a él no le importaban.

Alice lloraba junto al féretro café, acompañada por Hieng y Mao, quienes la resguardaban a ambos lados, como intentando que el dolor que ellos, sin querer, conocían tan bien no la tocara. Nakuru estaba junto a ellos, con Spinel en los brazos. Kerberos se escondía en el bolso de su ama, con los ojos cerrados y la mente ausente. Nada tenía él que hacer ahí.

_Por favor Sakura, es mentira¡juro que es mentira! _

La Card Master se sintió lejos, ausente de ese lugar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

_¡El debe haberlo hecho!_

¿Él¿Quién era "él"¿Yue, Eriol? Cualquiera podía ser "él", pero ella sabía que no era ninguno de ellos.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, pidiéndole a Eriol que se encargara de sus niños. Ella necesitaba caminar un poco. Mao y Hieng ni siquiera se extrañaron de no verla. Últimamente era frecuente estar más con Eriol que con su madre.

Al atardecer, se reunieron de nuevo, preparando las maletas para partir a China. Ieran-san –de la solo sabían que era su abuela –exigía su presencia en el Concilio. "Era hora de retomar las cosas en donde su padre las había dejado" había dicho por teléfono.

Su último día en Londres lo pasaron en medio de juegos y risas. Eriol había dicho que pronto partirían también hacia el país de oriente, así que no estarían separados por mucho. No bastaron muchas palabras para que Kinomoto entendiera la segunda intención de Hiragizawa. La verdad era que, con venganza consumada y honor reestablecido, su capacidad de sentir amor no había vuelto. Alguien debía amar a sus hijos por ella, y eso era algo que Ieran no haría.

-Finalmente las cosas están en su lugar. –dijo, solo por decir algo.

-Así es. Solo lamento el costo que tuvimos que pagar.

-Eriol… Lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Aunque no creas que te he perdonado lo que te corresponde de culpa.

-Lo sé. Es algo con lo que tendré que cargar.

Y mientras ellos hablaban, los niños corrían cerca de ellos, perseguidos por Nakuru, que intentaba en vano mantenerles bajo control.

-Pasaré a Japón a ver a Touya. Me pidió que fuera con los niños.

-Dale mis saludos.

-Gracias.

Finalmente, el avión partió, alejándose de Londres en su rutina de vuelos diarios. Alice gritaba sus despedidas y buenos deseos mientras su padre miraba el aparato sonriendo con cierta pena.

-Ya me tocará pagar a mí también…

Y hasta que ese día llegara, se dedicaría a ser padre y madre de su propia hija y de los hijos de su mejor amigo.

_Nada es eterno, pero puede durar mucho tiempo…_

Mucho tiempo había durado su juego…

Mucho tiempo duraba el odio de Sakura…

Mucho tiempo habitaría el desamparo en los herederos Li…

Pero nada era eterno… Y bajo esa esperanza, Eriol cerró los ojos esa noche, rogando con toda su alma que no estuvieran cometiendo otro mortal error…

**Owari **

**+Fin+**

**Sábado, 03 de septiembre de 2005**

**Notas: Bien. Este es mi regalo (con tres años de retraso) para mi koi, Mary-chan (Tsuki no youkai). Sé que no es exactamente lo que debes esperar de mi como regalo de cumpleaños Mary (no yaoi, no lemon, no Li, no nada) pero creo que como mi fic más largo y más costoso de hacer, el final debía hacer honor a la susceptibilidad de la trama. Después de todo lo que hice, no me pidan un final feliz. No me pidan hijos felices o justicia humana para Tomoyo. Después de todo, Sakura también es humana, y con el poder de los dioses en sus manos, es perfectamente comprensible que sea Abogado, Fiscal y Juez en el único juicio que quería presenciar. El perdón no tenía lugar. **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic a Aguila Fanel, #17, Onii-chan, Yaoi-hunter, Mari, zephyr hb, Escila, SaritaKinomoto, perla almodobar y por supuesto, a Nabichan Saotome, mi fikera favorita de CCS.**

**Bai bai, nos vemos en mi siguiente desvarío.**

**Rio. **


End file.
